Calm Waters Run Deep (TRADUCTION)
by LunaDea2B
Summary: Pre-game (100 ans avant) - Une extension du canon, qui tente de compléter les blancs entres les souvenirs et les relations entres les personnages. Récit écrit de la perspective de Zelda, comment elle vit ces événements, de sa première note de journal à la fin du dernier souvenir.
1. Fresh Eyes

**Rating/Warning :** K+ (adolescents et jeunes adultes) - Description de violence (canon), décès de personnages majeurs (canon)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages du canon, le monde et le contexte appartiennent à Nintendo. La fanfiction originale est l'oeuvre de MaryDragon sur Archive Of Our Own ( /works/10425738/chapters/23019495), qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire et publier ici.

L'illustration provisoire est signée Ariettys (Ariettysart sur tumblr), allez jeter un oeil à son blog, elle publie de magnifiques fanarts sur le jeu!

 **Notes** :

Bonjour bonsoir ! Voilà ma première publication sur FFpointnet, et il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic sur l'univers de The Legend of Zelda : Breath of the Wild. Ce jeu m'a conquis et mis en PLS plus d'une fois, et il m'a poussé au ship (oui parce que je ne shippe pas le Zelink dans tous les jeux de la licence, mais là c'était tellement canon). Après avoir terminé l'histoire principale, il me FALLAIT plus, je ne voulais plus quitter cet univers. C'est donc en fouinant sur le net que je suis tombée sur Calm Waters Run Deep, et cette histoire correspondait exactement à l'idée que je me faisais de la période pre-game de Breath of the Wild. La Zelda qui y est dépeinte, en particulier, est pour moi totalement canon. Alors pour faire profiter encore plus de monde de cette fanfic formidable et émouvante, j'ai modestement décidé de la traduire.

Cette fiction se veut une extension du canon, un regard sur les raisons pour lesquelles les souvenirs se sont produits, où et quand cela s'est fait (avec un léger changement d'ordre) et une tentative de compléter les événements et les dialogues mentionnés par les notes de journaux et les conversations dans le jeu.

 _« Tu étais une source de réconfort pour elle_ _»_ en particulier, avais besoin d'être explicité selon l'autrice.

Commence peu avant la première note dans le journal de Zelda et se poursuit immédiatement après le dernier souvenir.

Le récit est à la première personne : la perspective de Zelda.

Quelques explications sur les partis-pris de traduction :

\- Les dialogues canons sont majoritairement ceux de la version française du jeu, mais je me suis donné le droit d'en modifier certains pour coller davantage au travail de l'autrice (sachant qu'elle a travaillé à partir de la version anglaise du jeu).

\- J'ai également repris les principaux termes et noms de lieux de la VF.

\- je déteste la concordance des temps et le passé simple /sort/

Je tenterais de poster les chapitres le plus régulièrement possible (le dimanche et le mercredi en général) selon l'avancement de la fanfiction originale, qui comptera 3 parties (12 chapitres pour la partie 1, un OS pour la partie 2).

Ci-dessous le premier chapitre, qui fait office de prologue. Pas de souvenir, mais la première note du journal de Zelda. Vous allez voir, on ne commence pas sous les meilleurs auspices…

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Fresh Eyes**

Il se présenta à mon père pendant que j'effectuais mes dévotions matinales. Le bourdonnement des commérages faisait vibrer les murs du château différemment ce jour-là : il était plus fiévreux, moins oisif, chargé de mouvements de fantaisie. Une fois déconcentrée, j'abandonnais tout espoir de revenir à la prière et je suivis plutôt le fil de la rumeur et des supputations.

 _Il porte la lame purificatrice_ , murmuraient-ils. _L'ami de la Zora. Un fils de chevalier. L'Elu du Destin._

Je surgis dans la salle du trône pour le trouver là, à peine âgé d'un ou deux ans de plus que moi – à pleine plus âgé qu'un jeune homme, donc – un genou à terre devant le roi Rhoam. Les yeux de mon père croisèrent les miens par-dessus la tête courbée du garçon, et il acheva une proclamation dont j'avais manqué le début.

« Ma fille, Zelda, sera à votre charge. »

 _Comment ?_

Le garçon releva la tête, et d'une voix plus grave que son jeune âge ne le laissait penser, il fit écho à la question qu'avait formulé mon esprit. « Comment ? »

« La formule correcte est "Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté ?" Pas, comment. » corrigeais-je, tout en passant devant lui pour rejoindre mon père. « Comme vous allez _apparemment_ passer du temps à la cour, je vous conseille d'adopter les manières appropriées. »

« Zelda, voici Link. », déclara mon père. Il semblait presque jovial aujourd'hui ; avec la noirceur qui empiétait lentement sur Hyrule, il était bon de ne pas le voir aussi morose que ces derniers temps. « Il n'a eu de cesse d'accroître sa renommée récemment. Il semble qu'il ait résolu la plupart des sollicitations que nous avons formulés avant même que nous ne puissions les lui adresser. Dame Mipha a envoyé une lettre de recommandation très élogieuse à son sujet ; évidemment ce n'était pas la peine compte tenu de l'épée qu'il porte. »

L'épée était immanquable. Son image éclaboussait l'iconographie du château, estampillait chaque livre d'histoire de la bibliothèque, et jusqu'à récemment reposait dans la Grande Forêt d'Hyule au nord du château. J'avais déjà été la voir, nichée dans les racines du Vénérable Arbre Mojo, à plusieurs reprises dans ma jeunesse. La voir en sommeil me rassurait ; j'avais encore le temps.

Elle ne dormait plus. Elle était attachée dans le dos de ce garçon, la lame étincelant d'une façon qui pouvait facilement être confondue avec de la joie. L'Épée de Légende avait trouvé son maître, une fois de plus.

Je serai donc la princesse qui affronterait le Fléau. Tout l'espoir que j'avais mis dans la fausseté des mots de la prophétie n'était plus – mon temps s'était écoulé – disparu dans la lumière qui glissait sur la lame purificatrice.

« Je l'ai fait, Votre Majesté. » dit-il, en réponse à une question de mon père à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention, perdue dans mes propres pensées.

« Bien sûr que vous l'avez fait. Vous avez probablement poussé chacun d'entre eux à devenir Prodige, au cours de vos propres tribulations. ». Père me jeta d'un coup d'œil. « Si la Déesse le permet, vous provoquerez le même déclic chez notre Zelda. »

J'aurais dû faire tout mon possible pour adoucir mes traits, afin que la honte et la consternation ne me lisent pas sur mon visage. Au lieu de ça, je rassemblais mes jupes et me retournais pour sortir de la même façon que j'étais entrée. J'étais la princesse d'Hyrule. J'étais forte face à l'adversité. Je ne pliais pas sous la menace du mal. Et je _ne voulais pas_ que ce _garçon_ dont le pouvoir lui avait été remis le plus naturellement du monde _par un arbre_ puisse se moquer de ma propre incompétence. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce droit. Personne ne l'avait. Je m'entraînais, matin et soir, depuis neuf ans et cela n'avait toujours pas prouvé mon dévouement à la Déesse, alors ce _garçon_ s'était contenté de passer sur le chemin des quatre autres Prodiges et les avait exploités avant d'aller réclamer cette maudite épée magique.

Je me tenais sur mon balcon et accueillais l'apparition de la lune, qui commençait son ascension telle une messagère qui porterait mes prières à la Déesse Hylia, une fois de plus. Une lueur bleue était visible sur la lointaine montagne de Lanelle, et je comptais mentalement les jours qui me séparaient de mon autorisation à gravir la montagne sacrée. À peine plus d'un an, à présent je serais âgée de seize ans dans quelques jours, et Mère avait toujours assuré que je pourrais me rendre à la Source de la Sagesse dès le moment où j'en serais digne. Elle disait que c'était le plus bel endroit d'Hyrule, et, compte tenu de tout ce que j'avais vu, c'était vraiment un éloge.

Je restais agenouillée sur les pierres jusqu'à ce que la lune atteigne le sommet du firmament puis me redressais. Le froid s'était infiltré dans mes os, semblait-il ; l'hiver était encore lointain de quelques mois, mais les pierres du château aspiraient avidement le froid dès que la température descendait. Je m'appuyais un moment contre le mur, laissant mon regard balayer le château endormi.

Dans la cour en contrebas, agenouillé auprès d'une fontaine à jets, une main jouant négligemment avec les tourbillons d'eau qui étincelaient à la lueur des étoiles… _il_ était là. _Link_ , tel était le nom que Père avait mentionné. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je compris qu'il m'avait _épiée_.

Outrée, je m'éloignai du mur et fui dans ma chambre sans me soucier de ma dignité.

Il avait été témoin d'une autre nuit _d'échec_.

Comment avait-il _osé_ ?

Ma fatigue oubliée, je me jetais contre le fauteuil de mon secrétaire, cherchant le réconfort familier de mon journal.

Il était rempli.

Je m'accordais un bref moment pour constater la tournure désastreuse que cette journée avait pris, puis pris une profonde inspiration et le repoussais.

Je m'étais souvent demandé combien de temps il me faudrait pour remplir le carnet que j'avais commencé quand Mère était morte ; la réponse était apparemment neuf ans et demi.

Je retournai à la première page, songeant à me consoler par la lecture plutôt que de l'écriture, mais la graphie enfantine et le langage trop simpliste (« Mère est morte. Je suis triste. »), combinés au souvenir des pénibles interrogations– beaucoup moins que de blâmes – pour comprendre son décès, furent tout simplement trop difficiles à supporter.

Je fis une place pour le journal sur l'étagère la plus proche de mon écritoire, me promettant d'y revenir un jour, sinon aujourd'hui, tandis que je le glissais entre les tranches de mes livres. Demain, j'irais à la recherche d'un nouveau carnet. Après les dévotions du matin. Et peut-être après avoir été me plaindre auprès de Père sur le garçon à l'épée.

Je soupirai en me repassant la conversation en pensée. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les choses s'arrangent. Mieux valait laisser tomber, dormir, mettre cela de côté comme un camouflet de plus dans une vie pleine de déceptions. Je joignais le geste à la pensée en me glissant dans le lit et tirais le couvre-lit jusqu'à mon menton.

J'avais depuis longtemps appris à dormir malgré mes craintes et mes doutes. Je n'en serais pas moins une ratée si je manquais de sommeil.

Mes rêves ne furent pas agréables, mais cela ne dérogeait pas de la normale. Je me réveillais avant l'aube et repris immédiatement les rituels que je suivais depuis une bonne décennie.

Je pus _le_ sortir de mes pensées tandis que je me consacrais à la Déesse une fois de plus, en même temps que l'évolution de la courbe du soleil. J'envoyai mes prières vers le ciel alors que l'orbe s'éloignait de l'horizon, puis parti en quête d'un bain, d'un petit-déjeuner, et d'un nouveau carnet.

Le bibliothécaire était occupé – la recherche sur les textes anciens était incontestablement plus importante que mon besoin de carnet – mais assura qu'il avait quelque chose qui me conviendrai et qu'il me le ferait parvenir le plus tôt possible.

Revali arriva cet après-midi-là, atterrissant sur la passerelle suspendue qui reliait mon étude au reste du château. « Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu les rumeurs. »

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? » répondis-je, tandis que je replaçais soigneusement la Princesse de la Sérénité compressée dans le livre de botanique que j'avais utilisé en référence. Je ne définirais pas mon intérêt à cultiver cette plante comme une _obsession_ , mais elle absorbait effectivement une grande partie de mon temps et de mes ressources.

« Le garçon. Ce gamin. Link. Celui à qui l'Ancien de mon village donne le crédit d'avoir trouvé Medoh. Il aurait soulevé la lame purificatrice ? Je ne peux pas y croire. »

Oh, quel plaisir que le mépris de Revali soit orienté dans une direction aussi agréable ! « Tu as bien compris. » l'informais-je aussi froidement que possible. « Il s'est présenté, brandissant la lame, à mon père hier. »

Revali passa rageusement ses mains emplumées sur son visage. « C'est une mauvaise nouvelle que _qui que ce soit_ ait retiré cette épée. Cela… Cela enclenche purement et simplement un compte à rebours pour nous tous. Et _lui_ , par-dessus le marché ! Il ne peut même pas voler ! »

C'était une plainte si ridicule que je dû étouffer un rire. « Il est Hylien ! »

« Et alors ? »

Bonté divine. « Ton Ancien lui attribue la découverte de la Créature Divine Vah Medoh ? »

Revali haussa hargneusement les épaules – il faisait beaucoup de choses de manière agressive, à la réflexion – et ses plumes tremblèrent un peu de son cou à sa crête. Il était agité et face à une affirmation qui le mettait mal à l'aise ; je l'avais déjà vu réagir ainsi plusieurs fois. « Il était impliqué. De très loin, au mieux. Et, honnêtement, je suis arrivé quelques instants après lui, alors qu'on lui attribue le mérite n'est rien d'autre qu'un coup de chance… »

« Bien que j'adhère totalement à ton point de vue » lui dis-je, faisant de mon mieux pour masquer la consternation de ma propre voix « je doute fort qu'il ait pu maitriser la lame purificatrice sur un coup de chance. »

« Ce qui explique mon incrédulité. » répondit-il. « Il n'a rien de spécial. »

« Ne me fais pas jouer le rôle de l'avocat du diable dans cette affaire. » soupirais-je. « L'épée l'a choisi, il est notre cinquième prodige. »

« Sixième. » corrigea Revali. « Ne vous sous-estimez pas, princesse. »

« Cela… reste à voir. »

« Balivernes. Nous allons régler ça rapidement. Votre anniversaire est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous lancer dans le précipice de la zone d'entraînement, où nous apprenons aux oisillons à voler. Il faudra s'élever ou chuter, princesse. S'élever ou chuter.

« Alors je tomberais au fond du ravin. » souriais-je avec lucidité. « Le pouvoir de sceller le Fléau ne me permet pas de voler. »

Revali haussa les épaules. « Toutefois, l'idée vous a fait sourire. Mission accomplie. Je vais aller attraper le garçon volant là-bas et le jeter _lui_ dans le précipice. Nous verrons alors si son épée qui-juge-bien-mal-les-gens pourra le sauver. » Secouant tout son corps pour mettre ses plumes en ordre, il se propulsa de la passerelle et me laissa avec mes livres et mes fleurs.

Mipha émergea de l'eau au pied de mes appartements ce soir-là, après avoir gravi les cascades pour contourner l'agitation étouffante qui régnait à l'intérieur du château. Je n'avais pas entendu dire que Revali avait réussi à jeter Link dans le précipice, et ce n'était pas dû à un manque d'attention.

« Il l'a fait ! » déclara-t-elle en exultant, et l'espace d'un battement de cœur je pensais au succès de Revali, non celui de Link. L'image fût amusante. « Je savais qu'il le pouvait ! Je lui ai mis l'idée de la lame purificatrice en tête il y a près d'une décennie, je savais qu'elle le choisirait ! Oh, l'avez-vous déjà rencontré ? N'est-il pas _adorable_ ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré. » ai-je concédé, ressentant poindre à nouveau l'envie de rire. C'était tellement difficile d'être maussade, avec ces énergumènes autour de moi. « Je ne sais pas si je le qualifierais d' _adorable_ , toutefois. »

« J'ai décidé quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois que je l'épouserais un jour. » avoua-t-elle, et je me souvins qu'elle avait annoncé la même chose plusieurs années auparavant, pensant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait, pas une personne sur laquelle je mettrais un jour un nom. Il me fallut plusieurs longs moments avant de pouvoir rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

« Link ? Link est le garçon qui t'a trouvé lorsque tu as été emportée en aval de Vah Ruta ? Mais c'était il y a plusieurs années ! Il devait être si jeune, pas plus âgé qu'un enfant, si ce n'est moins. »

« Parfois, vous posez les yeux sur une personne et vous savez qu'elle est spéciale. » répondit Mipha, sans une once de timidité. « J'en suis convaincue… il est l'élu de l'épée, après tout. Est-il ici ? J'ai hâte de le revoir ! »

« Il est là. » admis-je. « Cependant il est fort probable qu'il se cache de Revali ; ton camarade Prodige semble croire fermement aux vertus thérapeutiques de la zone d'entraînement au vol des Piafs. »

« Oh, il n'oserait _pas_. » siffla-t-elle, retombant dans l'eau en contrebas. « J'aurais dû apporter le... non. Non, j'ai eu raison de le laisser, ce n'était pas le bon moment… » Elle murmurait encore tandis qu'elle flottait et disparaissait.

Daruk et Urbosa arrivèrent approximativement à la même heure le lendemain matin. Daruk s'était déplacé comme une pierre, descendant en roulant de la Montagne de la Mort à une vitesse littéralement casse-cou. Urbosa bénéficiait de ses morses des sables, bien sûr, puis des chevaux rapides du relais à l'entrée du canyon des contrées Gerudo. Daruk avait des choses à dire à Link – un tonitruant _beau travail, p'tit gars !_ accompagné d'un fracas étourdissant et une silhouette floue de couleur verte qui fut projetée en l'air furent des signes évidents de leur réunion – pendant qu'Urbosa me retrouvait immédiatement. J'étais encore sur la passerelle, envoyant mes prières au soleil levant.

« Que pensez-vous de notre nouveau Prodige ? » demanda-t-elle, éludant un salut. Elle était si semblable à Impa, mon Urbosa ; elle se considérait comme ma protectrice tout autant que la pilote de Vah Naboris.

« Je suis envieuse. » admis-je volontairement, jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'elle était seule avant de retourner à mes dévotions. « J'aimerais qu'il y ait un arbre à qui je puisse poliment réclamer mon héritage, et que ce soit quelque chose de tangible et bien visible. »

Urbosa s'affala sur les pierres à côté de moi et se mit à rire. « Ça n'a pas été aussi simple que ça. Il a repoussé la corruption qui empêchait les excavateurs d'accéder à Naboris, et la moitié de la Cité Gerudo a essayé de le retenir sur place. Il est un peu frêle, ce voi, mais il a attiré l'attention de la chef elle-même. S'il ne fait pas attention, il enfantera la prochaine génération des Gerudo. Ou, pire, ses rejetons briseront assez de cœurs pour provoquer l'extinction notre population. »

Il y avait quelque chose au sujet du peuple du désert que je ne comprenais pas très bien, mais le vague malaise que m'inspira ce commentaire ne valait pas la peine que j'abandonne mes dévotions. « Dis-moi, Urbosa, ce que _tu_ penses vraiment de notre plus récent Prodige. Revali et Mipha ont été très clair dans leurs opinions, et il semble que Daruk ait réussi à faire s'envoler Link, contrairement à Revali. »

Urbosa rit de nouveau ; c'était l'un de mes sons préférés. « Il a le mental d'un guerrier, c'est certain. Il est également aussi tenace qu'un Moldarquor, heureusement il a l'intelligence de réfléchir avant d'agir. »

« Les Moldarquor ? Ce ne sont pas ces grands cétacés des sables qui vivent dans les dunes ? »

« Oui. Vous avez bonne mémoire. Ils attaquent tout ce qui s'approche d'eux, et une fois qu'ils ont entendu une proie, ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de l'avoir réduit au silence. Mais cela veut dire qu'ils ne font pas de différence et qu'ils sont capables d'attaquer un tonneau de bombe ou chasser un chariot rempli d'explosifs dans un canyon. Certes, ils survivront à l'ingestion d'une bombe, mais cela les assomme donc… je digresse. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si ce garçon souhaite quelque chose, il l'obtient. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Un petit peu plus de tempérance et il vous conviendrait tout à fait, princesse. »

Je refusais catégoriquement de réfléchir à la façon dont elle voulait que je prenne ce commentaire. « Puisque vous êtes tous là, nous pourrions officialiser cet arrangement dans l'après-midi. Si tu veux bien être assez gentille pour suggérer l'idée à mon père ? »

« Je vais lui en parler en personne. » dit Urbosa en se redressant sur ses pieds. « Je connais le refrain du rejet. N'oubliez pas de manger aujourd'hui, vous êtes la vai la plus maigre que je connaisse. »

« Je te ferais savoir que je n'ai plus oublié de manger depuis l'âge de douze ans ! C'est arrivé une seule fois… »

Elle me rit au nez, encore une fois, et je savais qu'elle plaisantait gentiment. Elle quitta mes appartements, et pendant un long moment, je fus enveloppée par la sérénité. Je ne connaissais aucun d'entre eux depuis très longtemps - à l'exception de Mipha, bien entendu – mais les quatre Prodiges étaient devenus mes amis les plus précieux. Nous partagions tous un objectif et un fardeau similaire qui nous unifiait comme rien d'autre ne le pourrait jamais.

Si Mipha ne s'était pas rapprochée de moi à la mort de Mère, j'aurais eu une enfance très solitaire, il est vrai. Nous étions unies dans notre perte mutuelle, et par le poids de savoir qu'un jour nous dirigerions nos peuples une fois devenues vraiment orphelines. Elle avait bon cœur ; son amour pour Link était aussi dur à comprendre pour moi que de le voir porter l'Epée de Légende. La lame l'avait choisi pour ses capacités et son courage et c'était ces mêmes raisons qui avaient poussé Revali à le considérer comme un rival. Mipha, cependant, l'avait choisi pour son grand cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » La voix d'ordinaire si douce de Mipha résonna contre les murs du château. « Tu aurais pu lui _briser_ les os ! »

« C'est de votre faute, vous savez. » dis-je pour conclure ma prière. « Vous les avez choisis, vous l'avez choisi _lui_. S'ils me distraient de mes dévotions, c'est à cause de _vous_. »

Je ne m'étais jamais adressé directement à haute voix à la Déesse. La surprise du blasphème fut étrangement plaisante après coup.

« Je ne l'ai pas blessé ! Il est petit, mais il est _solide_. Et d'ailleurs, Revali l'aurait attrapé si je n'avais pas... »

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

« Tu aboies beaucoup, Revali, mais tu ne mords pas. »

« Oh ? Première nouvelle. »

« Vous tous ! » La voix d'Urbosa se fit entendre par-dessus leur babillage tandis que je marchais sur la promenade de la tour qui abritait mon étude, d'où je pouvais contempler le chaos que les cinq Prodiges faisait régner dans la cour. Link se soumettait aux administrations de Mipha avec une sorte de sourire désabusé adressé à Daruk, qui haussa les épaules en souriant en retour à son ami Hylien. Revali se tenait debout, les bras (les ailes ?) croisés, secouant lentement la tête en réponse aux accusations de Daruk. Urbosa marchait dans leur direction, déployant sa plus belle voix de _guerrière-Gerudo-en-colère_. « Nous avons une entrevue avec la princesse. Conduisez-vous en conséquence. »

Daruk tira Link hors de portée de Mipha alors qu'ils protestaient tous les deux, et balança l'Hylien par-dessus son épaule comme un sac de pierre. La voix de Link se perdit dans les complaintes de Mipha, et je me surpris à constater que je m'efforçais de l'entendre. Je n'avais entendu que cinq mots provenant de lui ; c'était trop peu d'éléments pour le juger…

Que cherchais-je à évaluer ? Le poids de l'épée en disait long sur sa personnalité, sans oublier les informations de Mipha. Le souvenir de son regard concentré sur moi la nuit dernière remonta aux premières préoccupations de mon esprit, et l'accablement menaça de me submerger à nouveau. Peut-être n'était-il pas celui qui était jugé.

Peut-être cherchais-je à condamner l'idée qu'il s'était fait de _moi_.

Comme si mon échec avait besoin d'un public plus large.

Je fus la dernière à me présenter à la réunion, traînant des pieds dans le couloir comme une enfant. Tous les cinq avaient mérité leurs tuniques et écharpes, dans le ton bleu vif des Prodiges d'Hyrule. Il m'était interdit de porter les miens dans l'enceinte du château. Père avait déclaré que ce n'était pas digne d'une princesse, mais nous savions tous que c'était parce que je ne n'avais pas mérité ce droit.

Je ne pouvais pas être la Prodige d'Hyrule si je n'avais même pas assez de puissance pour la défendre.

Je poussais la porte, m'apprêtant à prétendre que je n'étais pas à la traîne, à m'auto-déprécier dans le couloir. Link avait, en effet, déjà rencontré les quatre autres, et avait établi une forme de relation avec chacun d'eux. Daruk et Mipha le protégeaient tous deux ; Daruk dans le genre quasi-abusif d'un frère aîné, tandis que Mipha lui témoignait une sorte de tendresse qu'il semblait tolérer, à défaut de la partager.

Compte tenu ce qu'Urbosa avait dit de son passage parmi les Gerudo, il avait beaucoup d'expérience dans le rejet galant des avances de la gent féminine, semblait-il.

Revali voyait en Link un rival, tandis qu'Urbosa était désireuse que Link endosse le rôle de mon protecteur attitré, et elle le préconisa à haute voix.

« Mon quoi ? »

« Votre père devrait le nommer en tant que votre chevalier servant. » répéta calmement Urbosa. « C'est le plus logique. Nous avons chacun nos Créatures Divines à dompter, et nos postes à maintenir aux quatre coins d'Hyrule. Mais la lame purificatrice est aussi mobile que Link voudra qu'elle soit. Il peut être partout où vous êtes, princesse, et il le _sera_. »

« Nous quatre, on frappera Ganon depuis nos Créatures Divines. » déclara Daruk. « Mais le p'tit gars, il sera sur le front avec vous. Il mettra le Fléau à terre, et vous le scellerez. Vous devriez vous habituer à travailler ensemble. »

« Bien que je préfèrerais être à vos côtés, pour soigner toutes vos blessures, je crains de devoir me ranger à l'avis de Daruk et d'Urbosa. » approuva tristement Mipha.

« Il faut bien qu'il fasse quelque chose. » ajouta Revali. « Nous pilotons tous des Créatures Divines. C'est mieux qu'il vous protège lorsque vous partez à la recherche de gardiens et autres. »

« Hors de question. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un _chaperon_. Je voyage à travers ce pays depuis des _années_ , et je… »

« Vous ne le ferez plus seule. » déclara la voix de mon père depuis la porte de la salle. Tous les Prodiges se levèrent de leurs sièges, mais seul Link tomba immédiatement sur un genou et inclina la tête vers son souverain. Nous étions alliés des autres races ; aucun d'entre eux n'avait directement juré allégeance au roi Rhoam.

Je me retournai beaucoup plus lentement et je me levai. Il attendit la fin de mon mouvement pour me faire face avant de continuer. « Vous devriez vous entraîner, plutôt que de jouer à la chercheuse, mais vous vous rendez aux Sources du Courage et de la Force tôt ou tard. Vous ne devez plus voyager seule. Le monde change, Zelda. L'arrivée de Link signifie que notre temps est bientôt révolu. »

« Père, je… »

« Pas la peine de discuter, Zelda. Nous officialiserons tout cela dès demain. Merci à vous tous de vous être déplacé dans un délai si court. Comme toujours, j'apprécie votre appui et votre dévouement. »

Père sortit de la pièce et referma la porte sur les murmures de l'assemblée des Prodiges. Une fois la porte close, Link se redressa et recula dans son siège. La façon dont il me regardait était insondable. Stoïque, discutablement _austère_. Que voyait-il en moi ? Son agenouillement envers mon père était-il une offense envers moi plutôt d'un honneur pour lui ? L'expression de son visage à cet instant dissimulait-elle le fait qu'il ne plierait _jamais_ le genou devant la princesse ratée ?

« T'as besoin d'une tunique bleue ! » déclara Daruk. Mipha se leva rapidement et s'excusa, expliquant qu'elle savait où en obtenir une. « Et nous devons officialiser tout ça ! Vous vous rappelez du livre que vous m'avez montré, princesse ? Quand j'ai dit que je ne comprenais pas toutes ces histoires de Prodiges ? »

Un poids se logea dans mon estomac quand je réalisais à quoi Daruk faisait référence. Cependant, il s'était accroché à l'idée et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis sans froisser sa sensibilité de Goron. Pour quelqu'un de sa taille et avec autant de force, il avait vraiment un cœur tendre.

« La cérémonie ! Sur l'autel, et tout ça ! Vous m'avez montré l'image dans le livre, vous vous souvenez ? Vous avez dit que j'y assisterais un jour, si on avait assez de chance pour… pour… »

« Je me souviens. » répondis-je faiblement. « Il semble que nous sommes maudits de vivre à pareille époque. Si tout le monde juge la chose nécessaire… »

« Je ne vois rien d'indispensable là-dedans. » nous informa Revali en me coupant la parole. « Mais je n'ai pas non plus d'opinion particulière sur cette cérémonie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Faites-le, si ça peut faire plaisir à Daruk. »

Daruk tourna vers moi de grands yeux plein d'espoir, et je capitulais avec un soupir. « D'accord. Nous nous retrouverons à l'aube, et je vais… Je bénirais formellement l'élu de l'épée. »

Je me levais et partais, au moment où Mipha revenait dans la pièce, serrant fermement la tunique de prodige contre sa poitrine. « Link ! Le roi Rhoam en avait une, je l'ai trouvée dans son étude ! Il semble qu'elle ait été faite sur mesure pour toi ! Allez, met-là ! »

Je me rendais directement à la bibliothèque, et avec toute la patience que je pus rassembler, je réitérais ma demande pour un carnet vierge. Je fus récompensée par un tome épais, bien lié et totalement vide, ainsi qu'une excuse très éloquente pour avoir oublié ma requête précédente.

Je déviais la conversation avec le bibliothécaire par une question que j'espérais être simple : y avait-il une connexion entre l'ascension du Héros, l'élu de l'épée, et le moment du retour du Fléau ?

La réponse ne fut pas évidente, loin de là. Les deux événements étaient inextricablement liés – je m'agaçais en entendant ce mot – mais s'il y avait un temps précis qui devait s'écouler entre le choix de l'épée et le réveil de Ganon, nos études ne l'avaient pas révélé.

Je passais le reste de la journée à étudier l'un des ouvrages les plus conséquents, à la recherche de toute référence que nous aurions négligée, de toute prophétie qui aurait pu devenir évidente avec la révélation du Héros.

Je partais bien après l'apparition de la lune, cumulant un double échec à la fois dans mes recherches et dans le respect de mes dévotions régulières.

J'avais réussi à obtenir un nouveau journal, mais regarder la première page effaça toute motivation à mettre en mots les sentiments avec lesquels je luttais. Ma première note dans le journal que je commençais la veille de mon seizième anniversaire fut gauche et concise. Comme cela me correspondait bien.

* * *

 _Après avoir rencontré les Prodiges, je suis retournée à l'étude des anciennes technologies, mais rien de nouveau n'est ressorti de mes recherches. Le retour de Ganon se profile une force sombre qui nous menace de loin. Je dois apprendre tout ce que je peux sur les reliques afin que nous puissions l'arrêter. Si la prophétie s'avère exacte, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps._

 _Ah, retourner ces pensées dans ma tête ne sert à rien. Je suppose que je devrais aller me reposer._

 _PS : Demain, Père fera officiellement de LUI mon chevalier servant._


	2. Young Stars

**Rating/Warning :** K+ (adolescents et jeunes adultes) - Description de violence (canon), décès de personnages majeurs (canon)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages du canon, le monde et le contexte appartiennent à Nintendo. La fanfiction originale est l'oeuvre de MaryDragon sur Archive Of Our Own ( /works/10425738/chapters/23019495), qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire et publier ici.

L'illustration provisoire est signée Ariettys (Ariettysart sur tumblr), allez jeter un oeil à son blog, elle publie de magnifiques fanarts sur le jeu!

 **Notes** :

Dans ce chapitre, on commence à évoquer les souvenirs. Le n°1 et le n°3 sont racontés, le n°2 est mentionné indirectement.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Young Stars**

« Héros d'Hyrule, élu de la lame purificatrice… Toi qui a prouvé ton habileté au combat et ta volonté infaillible, reçois la bénédiction de la Déesse Hylia. »

Prononcer ces mots me brûlait la gorge. Pourquoi avait-il ce privilège et pas moi ? Comment avais-je pu échouer là où il avait réussi si facilement ? Et qui étais-je pour décider de qui pouvait mériter les faveurs de la Déesse ?

« A travers les contrées célestes, par-delà les limbes du temps et les ténèbres du crépuscule, l'âme du Héros et l'épée de la destinée ne font qu'un. En ce jour et pour toujours, que nos prières » - depuis quand mes prières attiraient-elles le bien sur qui que ce soit ? – « galvanisent sa lame et soutiennent son bras. »

Je devrais noter ceci et l'envoyer aux Gerudo. Elles semblaient avoir une toute autre idée de l'unicité que Link recherchait. Argh, où partait donc mon esprit ? Je récitais _une prière à la déesse_ Hylia et j'étais distraite par le fait que les Gerduo se disputaient Link comme… comme… comme si c'était la _bicyclette du village_. Je laissai retomber ma main et pris une inspiration salvatrice. Link demeurait sur un genou, la tête baissée, et semblait totalement imperméable au ton de ma voix. Si j'étais exaspérante et pas particulièrement dévotionnelle, il ne donnait aucun signe de l'avoir remarqué.

Ce qui étais vraiment _ignoble_ compte tenu de son implication là-dedans.

 _Non. Non, Zelda, concentre-toi._

« Eh ben, c'est plutôt lugubre non ? » murmura Daruk pendant que je luttais pour me souvenir des mots de la prière. « On dirait qu'elle pense qu'on a déjà perdu. »

Ce qui n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? » répliqua Revali. Lui aussi avait une très mauvaise estimation de ce que les hyliens pouvaient entendre ou non. « C'est toi qui a suggéré cette cérémonie officielle à l'ancienne pour célébrer sa nomination en tant que chevalier servant. »

Mipha leur lança à tous les deux un regard qui signifiait _taisez-vous, bande d'idiots_ , mais cela ne dissuada pas Revali « Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est vraiment trop exagéré. Et je crois que je partage l'avis de la princesse concernant ce… garçon. »

Oh, par la Déesse, non, Link avait-il entendu ? Je ne pouvais pas en être certaine, il ne _réagit_ pas, et _répondit_ encore moins. Si j'avais pendant une seconde la prétention d'être entendue par une Déesse, j'aurais prié pour qu'elle ferme le bec de Revali. Au lieu de cela, je me concentrais deux fois plus fort sur ma prière pour Link.

« Oh, fichez-lui la paix. » déclara Urbosa, devenant la première personne à exaucer un de mes vœux. Si je ne l'adorais pas déjà, cette intervention la confortait dans le rôle de mon sauveur personnel.

« Ce garçon est le reflet vivant de ses propres échecs. » poursuivit-elle, et mes illusions d'écroulèrent. Tant pis pour le salut. Avec des amis comme ceux-ci, qui avait besoin d'ennemis ? « Du moins, c'est ainsi que la princesse le voit. »

Je ne pouvais pas continuer. C'était vrai - bien assez vrai pour me faire paraître stupide. Je devrais être heureuse pour lui, je devrais éprouver allégresse et espérance devant la venue de l'élu de l'épée. C'était quelque chose qui venait de commencer à nous inquiéter, et voilà que cette source d'anxiété disparaissait avant d'avoir vraiment pu prendre racine. Ce devrait être un déluge au milieu la sécheresse, mais honnêtement, je ne parvenais tout simplement pas à voir les choses de cette façon.

Il avait juste eu à marcher jusqu'à un arbre et réclamer une épée.

Pourquoi, par toutes les miséricordieuses déesses sacrées, pourquoi ne pouvait-ce pas être aussi simple pour moi ? Pourquoi pouvait-il gambader dans la campagne et résoudre les problèmes de _mon peuple_ pendant que j'étais piégée dans une tour à prier pour notre salut ? Comment tout _cela_ était censé nous préparer à nos combats à venir ? A mon avenir en tant que reine ? C'était ridicule et…

…je ne parvenais même pas à lui accorder convenablement ses bénédictions. Etait-il si étonnant que la Déesse n'ait pas jugé bon de m'octroyer le pouvoir de chasser les ténèbres ?

Je me taisais en laissant retomber ma main sur mon flanc. Elle avait raison. Urbosa avait _raison_ , il était le symbole de mon échec. Il était un rappel mouvant et muni d'une épée de ma propre et abjecte incompétence, et il me suivrait comme une ombre quand je chercherais du répit entre mes dévotions quotidiennes et que je voyagerais en quête des réponses aux questions posées par les anciennes reliques.

Je m'accordais le droit de me sentir dégoutée alors que nous nous tenions dans la cour. Link, cependant, n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté sur un genou, la tête inclinée, silencieux et patient.

Je voulais lui hurler dessus. Je voulais le frapper, le forcer à réagir, à dire _quelque chose_ , à dire _n'importe quoi_ , juste pour me donner une indication sur ce qui se cachait sous cette apparence stoïque. Il était l'élu de l'épée ! La lame était censée lui _parler_. Que lui disait-elle ? L'avait-il entendu ? Avait-il dû _lutter_ pour percevoir sa voix, ou avait-il simplement posé la main sur la garde et l'épée lui avait souhaité un _bon_ _après-midi, hohoho, allons-y_ ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il était si calme, si ridiculement _amorphe_ ? Parce que la voix de l'épée lui murmurait à l'oreille, lui dévoilant la vérité sur tout ce qu'il voyait, lui révélant la valeur de tous ceux qu'il rencontrait ?

Penser à cela n'apportait rien de bon. Je levais la main et terminai la bénédiction, et les yeux de Link clignèrent un instant pour me considérer tandis que je me taisais une fois de plus. Il y eut une ébauche de sourire sur son visage, ses sourcils se relevèrent à peine, comme par surprise ou par sincérité. « Ma vie vous appartient. » répondit-il pour que les autres sachent qu'il avait parlé, mais pas assez fort pour qu'ils entendent ses mots.

Est-ce sa façon de les informer qu'ils parlaient trop fort ? Ou peut-être le contraire, que le son de leurs voix l'indifférait ? Oh, pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas être plus clair ?

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai… d'autres affaires à traiter. » dis-je en rassemblant mes jupes pour faciliter mon évasion. Link se leva immédiatement et se posta derrière moi. Je voulais protester…

Mais non. C'était sa place, à présent. Je m'arrêtais, fermant doucement les yeux pendant un moment pour retrouver mon équilibre.

« Nous avons tous d'autres affaires à régler. » déclara Urbosa avec douceur. « Link, je sais que tu as de nouvelles obligations ici à la Citadelle avec la Princesse, mais tu as évoqué certaines affaires à clore à Tabantha. Tu voudrais bien voyager avec moi ? Comme au bon vieux temps. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rigole – son visage s'était illuminé, et le regard qu'il lança à Urbosa était vraiment amusé – mais il resta immobile et mesuré. « Encore un stratagème pour me ramener à la Cité Gerudo ? Mes blessures n'ont pas encore guéri, depuis la dernière fois que vous m'en avez jeté dehors. »

Il avait été à la Cité Gerudo ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je pensais que seules les femmes y étaient autorisées ? Ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi il en avait été expulsé, mais tout de même avoir réussi à entrer… ? C'était là le plus grand nombre de mots qu'il avait prononcé en ma présence – il n'y en avait eu que cinq, en tout et pour tout, avant ce matin, et à présent trois phrases complètes qui me donnaient à réfléchir. C'était exaspérant, vraiment.

« Des blessures ? » demanda immédiatement Mipha. « Link, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit… »

Urbosa la coupa en riant à gorge déployée. « Du calme, gamine, c'est une blague. Il va bien. Ma chef tient bien trop à sa peau pour l'écorcher trop méchamment avec les sables du désert. »

Mipha eut l'air de vouloir éventrer Urbosa avec son trident, mais la main de Link sur son épaule sembla l'apaiser immédiatement. Il dit quelque chose, gentiment et apparemment rassurant, et Mipha hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je m'excuse Urbosa, je… »

« Pas de soucis, ma chère, pas de soucis. » rit de nouveau Urbosa. « Alors, Link, une petite course ? »

Il me regarda, les sourcils froncés, la tête inclinée comme pour suggérer une question. Il semblait... désireux, peut-être, mais résigné ? Comme s'il voulait y aller, mais qu'il s'accommoderait de ma réponse telle qu'elle soit.

Comment pouvait-il dire tant de choses dans prononcer le moindre petit mot ?

« Je n'ai… aucune intention de quitter le château dans un avenir proche. » admis-je. « Il y a recherches à finir ici avant de retourner sur le terrain, et nos pilotes ont besoin de temps pour maîtriser les nouveaux contrôles et commandes que nous avons installés sur leurs Créatures Divines. Je resterais ici au Château en attendant leurs rapports. Je n'ai… aucun besoin immédiat de vos services. » Si ça ne tenait pas de l'insistance de mon père, je n'en aurais pas besoin du tout. Je n'avais toutefois aucun droit d'avouer cela, et je me mordais la langue.

« Nous partirons par la porte principale, une fois que nous aurons récupéré nos affaires. » dit Urbosa, ses paroles chargées d'une mise au défi. « Le premier à… »

« Première leçon. » coupa Link, d'une une voix si faible que je failli ne pas l'entendre. « Voyages léger. » Puis, avec une légère révérence à mon intention, il se retourna et fila comme une flèche à travers la plaine d'Hyrule, le bruit de ses pas s'évanouissant de façon presque comique.

Urbosa lâcha un chapelet de paroles en Gerudo dont je fus tout à fait certaine qu'il s'agissait de blasphèmes – je n'avais jamais entendu quelques-uns de ces mots auparavant – puis je me retournais vers le château tandis que Daruk et Revali se moquaient de sa déconfiture et Mipha secouait la tête, amusée.

« Le gamin a déjà tout ce dont il a besoin, comme toujours. » déclara Daruk avec approbation. « Urbosa devrait le savoir maintenant. »

« Il a appris des meilleurs. » répondit Reveli, tapotant son propre paquetage avant de s'élancer dans le ciel. « J'enverrais un rapport après avoir testé les nouveautés sur Medoh. » me cria-t-il avant de m'abandonner dans la même direction vers laquelle Link avait décampé. Ce dernier était déjà indiscernable parmi les fleurs sauvages des plaines ; si je ne connaissais pas Daruk et Revali, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un être vivant puisse se déplacer aussi vite. Il devait être l'Hylien le plus rapide en vie, sans _aucun_ doute. Daruk nous escorta, Mipha et moi, jusqu'à la Citadelle avant de nous faire ses adieux et de rouler à nouveau vers la Montagne de la Mort. Urbosa nous passa devant alors que nous atteignîmes les portes du château proprement dit, présentant ses propres adieux et traitant Link de tricheur. Un petit malin, mais un tricheur tout de même.

Mipha resta à mes côtés, comme à notre habitude, jusqu'à mon étude. Je m'assis lourdement sur le fauteuil de mon bureau et mes yeux se posèrent sur le manuel de botanique. Je me demandais, non pour la première fois, à quel point cette fleur nommée Princesse de la Sérénité et moi étions comparables. Etions-nous toutes deux destinées à grandir en captivité ? Au fur et à mesure que mes Prodiges me quittaient, je ne souhaitais rien de plus que de revêtir ma tunique bleue et de les suivre. Ils trouvaient leur force dans les terres où ils avaient grandi ; la source de mon propre pouvoir se trouvait-elle également hors du Château ? Tout comme la tablette, les reliques, les _gardiens_ que nous avions trouvés, les Créatures Divines elles-mêmes ! – cela justifiait-il mes recherches à l'extérieur des murs de ma tour ? Mon échec à atteindre la Sagesse par la prière impliquait-il que je la découvrirais par l'expérience ?

Mon père n'en était pas persuadé. Ma mère, il m'en avait informé, avait prié rigoureusement. Puisque je ne pouvais plus rien apprendre par son enseignement, je devais suivre son exemple. Ma mère avait prié matin et soir, alors je prierais matin et soir.

Si seulement elle m'avait laissé _quelque chose_.

« Vous avez l'air perdue. » dit doucement Mipha.

« Tu as raison, comme toujours. » répondis-je sur le même ton.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien. » dit-elle, passant complètement à côté de mes préoccupations.

« J'en suis certaine. » admis-je sincèrement. « Il a fait tant d'effort pour revêtir le rôle d'un Prodige. Il fera tout son possible pour sauver son peuple du Fléau. Ce n'est pas de Link dont je doute. »

« Oh, Zelda, votre pouvoir se manifestera l'heure venue ! Il _est_ en vous. Il est inévitable que vous l'utilisiez. Vous devez simplement découvrir comment ! J'ai réalisé, quand je soigne, qu'il vaut mieux se concentrer sur… »

« Zelda ! » La voix de mon père était particulièrement grinçante cet après-midi. « Avez-vous envoyé Link quelque part ? Je vous l'ai dit, son poste n'est pas… Oh, pardonnez-moi, Mipha, je ne savais pas que vous étiez restée au château. »

« Je raccompagnais simplement Zelda, car Link est parti avec Urbosa pour régler des affaires en cours avant de s'installer définitivement ici au château. »

« Oh. » expira mon père, et j'espérais, incorrigiblement, que l'honnêteté de Mipha parvienne à le convaincre. « Bien. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de transmettre la nouvelle en personne à sa famille. A-t-il parlé de son retour ? »

« Il voyage avec Urbosa, ou plutôt, il fait la course avec Urbosa. » l'informais-je. Il sourit à cette pensée. Depuis combien de temps ne m'avait-il pas souri, à moi ? « Je lui ai dit que j'avais renvoyés les Prodiges chez eux avec de nouvelles instructions quant au maniement de leurs Créatures Divines, et que je resterais au Château d'Hyrule pour attendre leurs rapports d'efficacité. Il reviendra probablement dès qu'il aura terminé ce qu'il a à faire ; il semble que ce ne soit pas le grand amour entre Revali et lui, et la Cité Gerudo lui ai, j'imagine, interdite d'accès. »

Mon père commença à rire – _à rire_ ! – à la mention de la fermeture de la Cité Gerudo. « Ah, Zelda, l'attrait de la Cité Gerudo a incité beaucoup de jeunes à risquer une correction de la part des gardes rien que pour avoir la chance de se faufiler à l'intérieur. »

« _Père_ ! » m'indignais-je, consternée, tandis qu'il sortait de ma chambre.

« Il est déjà temps pour moi d'y aller aussi, ma chère. » déclara Mipha, m'enveloppant dans une étreinte légèrement humide mais bienvenue. « Je vous enverrais un rapport dès que j'aurais passé quelque temps avec Vah Ruta et ces nouveaux contrôles »

« Merci, Mipha. » murmurai-je.

« C'est un plaisir. » répondit-elle en s'éloignant. Elle bondit gracieusement de ma passerelle dans les flots tumultueux, et fût vite hors de vue.

Je fus alors seule. Je me retrouvais dans ma routine avec mes dévotions, attendant sur la promenade que la lune se lève pour pouvoir envoyer mes prières vers le ciel.

Je m'installais avec mon nouveau journal – déterminée à écrire quelque chose de plus intéressant que la dernière fois, sinon plus poétique – quand je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais jamais préoccupée de demander où Link était parti. D'où venait-il ? Qui était sa famille ? Il me semblait avoir entendu que son père était un chevalier, qui avait entraîné Link dans cette voie beaucoup plus tôt que d'ordinaire, mais c'était littéralement tout ce que je savais de lui.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'aller à Tabantha ? Son style vestimentaire et ses manières évoquaient beaucoup plus les forêts et les champs de Firone que les régions accidentées de Tabantha. Sûrement n'avait-il pas grandi là-bas ? Il était ami avec Mipha et en mauvais termes avec Revali, mais cela ne m'éclairait pas plus.

Sûrement une personne plus aimable aurait-elle posé la question ?

Je n'avais rien de captivant à écrire, ni rien de même vaguement positif à mettre en mots. Je rangeais mes affaires et optais plutôt pour le lit. Personne ne pourrait encore m'empêcher de dormir pas même moi.

* * *

Il s'écoula plus d'une semaine avant que Link ne revienne, avec un message de Revali. Les nouvelles commandes fonctionnaient bien, et il avait totalement confiance en le fait qu'il parviendrait à les maîtriser complètement avec de la pratique. Bien sûr, Revali avait toujours eu une confiance totale en lui, et ce n'était que rarement injustifié.

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? » demandais-je après qu'il m'ait remis la lettre en silence. Je lui faisais remarquer, l'air de rien, que je m'en souciais, et je ne récoltais d'un faible haussement d'épaule et de sourcils pour toute réponse. _Evidemment_.

« Anodin. » répondit Link, puis il désigna la lettre de Revali – d'un geste que j'interprétais comme _voyez par vous-même_ – et il grimpa les escaliers à l'extérieur de ma chambre pour rejoindre la passerelle qui reliait cette pièce à mon étude. Ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse entrer dans mes appartements personnels, mais si j'étais attaquée dans la nuit, je supposais utile qu'il connaisse tous les endroits où je passais du temps. Même savoir de quel côté était orienté mon lit pourrait sauver de précieuses secondes si le pire se produisait.

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune chance, à priori, que je sois en danger dans mon propre château. Vivre sous la menace exigeait que quelqu'un me souhaite du mal. Jusqu'au réveil effectif du Fléau Ganon – que la déesse nous préserve encore longtemps de ce moment – la liste des ennemis à la couronne était ridiculement courte. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'un moblin serait arrêté aux portes, bien avant de pouvoir accéder à ma tour.

Un messager arriva avec un rapport similaire de Mipha – elle est vraiment la plus compétente des pilotes, quelle qu'en soit la raison – et j'oubliai, pendant un certain temps, que Link se trouvait sur ma passerelle. Je classais ensembles les notes de Mipha et Revali et je me déplaçais vers mon étude pour les inclure dans mes recherches sur les Créatures Divines, et je fus momentanément surprise de constater que je n'étais pas seule.

Il portait sa tunique, bien entendu, mais tout le reste de son équipement avait été retiré et ordonné en une pile soignée au bord de la promenade – du côté du château, non de l'étude. Il se tenait debout sur le rebord du muret, en équilibre sur le bout de ses pieds, et était… oh, je n'avais pas de mots pour le définir. Il avait presque l'air de ne faire qu'un avec son ombre.

C'était comme regarder le courant de l'eau sous l'influence du vent. Je savais qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps chez les Zoras quand il était enfant – une autre raison de m'interroger sur son voyage à Tabantha – mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que sa fluidité de mouvement aurait influencé son habilité à un niveau aussi fondamental. Il ne bougeait pas comme les autres chevaliers ; il ne se déplaçait pas du tout comme n'importe qui d'autre, en réalité. Je pouvais distinguer l'influence des Piafs, tandis qu'il se fondait avec le vent ; il possédait la vitesse dont les Gerudo étaient si fières et, quand il se tourna brusquement en arrière pour sauter par-dessus le mur et qu'il retomba dans un fracas qui fit trembler la pierre, la puissance brute des Gorons.

Parce que bien sûr, _son_ entraînement lui allouait quelques bénéfices indéniables.

Je modulais mon allure à mi-chemin pour adopter un pas plus lourd, et un vacillement dans son regard en direction de ma personne fût l'indication qui me permis de comprendre qu'il était conscient de ma présence. J'en faisais trop ; il ne me trancherait pas la gorge pendant que je passais. Je me rassurai, détachais mon regard de cette démonstration captivante dont je refusais catégoriquement d'admettre qu'elle avait été fascinante, et je le dépassais pour atteindre mon étude. Il se figea à mon passage, puis repris ses exercices pendant que je m'installais pour travailler, lui tournant résolument le dos.

Lorsque que je retournais sur la passerelle pour mes dévotions du soir, il était parti il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le retrouver dans la cour en contrebas. Il ne me surveillait pas particulièrement _moi_ ce soir, mais semblait plutôt guetter _autre chose_.

Je ne pouvais pas me convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une démonstration de respect. Peut-être qu'il savait que je pouvais le voir et souhaitait avoir l'air de regarder ailleurs. Mais il était plus probable qu'il ne puisse simplement pas supporter de voir le plus faible espoir dans la lutte contre Ganon échouer une fois de plus dans sa tâche.

Nous avons fini par tomber dans une routine inconfortable, lui et moi. Je me concentrais sur mes dévotions, et tout mon temps libre consistait en des après-midi entiers passés dans mon étude, épluchant les livres que j'empruntais à la bibliothèque pour tenter de découvrir de nouvelles pistes à suggérer à Pru'ha et Farras. Occasionnellement, je recevais un message d'un de mes chercheurs Sheikah et cela m'aidait à me concentrer sur mes efforts. Impa dirigeait la partie de terrain du travail de recherche, répertoriant et (quand cela était possible) déplaçant les reliques que nous avions mises au jour, je n'avais donc que peu fréquemment de ses nouvelles. Savoir qu'elle s'occupait de tout cela était un poids en moins sur mes épaules.

Link assimila rapidement mon emploi du temps, et il ne se trouvait jamais sur la passerelle lorsque je la traversais. Je n'étais pas sûre de la façon dont il s'y prenait pour disparaître jusqu'à ce que je le voie escalader sans corde les murs du château une nuit. J'avais passé plus de temps dans mes dévotions que d'habitude – perdue dans mes réflexions sur l'emplacement des colonnes de gardiens enterrées, pour être tout à fait honnête – et je me trouvais encore à genoux sur les dalles bien après que la lune ait commencé sa descente. J'avais hésité avant de me mettre debout – sachant que le froid s'était infiltré dans le tissu de ma robe et qu'un rhume serait inévitable – et j'avais perçu un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Il portait tout son équipement – arc, bouclier, épée, paquetage, nourriture et eau, tout – et se propulsait sur le mur à un rythme incroyable. Il semblait ne pas avoir besoin de fournir le moindre effort, comme s'il grimpait simplement à un arbre, je savais qu'il charriait un poids au moins égal à celui de son propre corps, et les prises de ses mains étaient volontairement espacées. Une rupture de la pierre aurait été inévitable, mais il semblait trouver des prises dans la roche elle-même, et pas dans les fissures entre les briques.

...comme s'il était une sorte de maudit _lézard_ plutôt qu'un guerrier hylien.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas de capacité utile comme cela ? Quand la Déesse avait distribué ses bénédictions, pourquoi avait- _il_ reçu la faculté de l'escalade, pendant que je devais me contenter de rester à genoux sur des dalles froides en demandant humblement le pouvoir du sceau dont nous avions désespérément besoin ?

Comment supporterais-je de le voir _tous les jours_ sans mourir à petit feu face à cette injustice ?

Une grande partie du mois s'écoula après son retour, avant que je reçoive un mot de Daruk comme quoi les nouvelles commandes ne répondaient pas aussi bien pour lui que pour Revali, Mipha, et – après un peu de travail dessus – Urbosa. Je transmis ses préoccupations à Pru'ha, et elle proposa rapidement un certain nombre de suggestions, qui exigeaient la tablette Sheikah.

Une relique avait été repérée près de la route vers le sud, et je décidais de profiter de l'occasion pour commencer par là avant de bifurquer vers le nord pour le Village Goron afin de rencontrer Daruk à propos de Vah Rudania.

« Je vais régler notre première affaire demain matin. » informais-je Link, en route pour mes dévotions du matin quand je le trouvais en plein entraînement sur la passerelle. « Bien que je n'aie aucunement besoin de ta protection, je ne tiens pas à me disputer avec mon père à ce propos aujourd'hui. Si tu as l'intention de m'accompagner, tu devras être prêt à partir rapidement à l'aube. »

Il esquissa une révérence approximative – il était en équilibre précaire sur le mur, après tout – et me fit un brusque signe de tête. J'attendais un moment pour voir s'il avait d'autres commentaires – mais bien sûr, il n'en fit pas – et retournais à mes dévotions.

Je ne fus pas sûre qu'il ait dormi cette nuit-là. Il resta assis de l'autre côté de ma fenêtre, les jambes croisées sur le palier, du moment où je suis allée au lit après mes dévotions du soir jusqu'à ce que je me lève un peu avant l'aube. Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher – je suis allée immédiatement à la fenêtre pour vérifier s'il était toujours là. Lorsque mon rideau fut tiré, ses yeux croisèrent les miens ; même si j'avais voulu battre en retraite et le laisser en plan, cette option était désormais inenvisageable.

Il se laissa tomber du mur pour atterrir à mes côtés tandis que je me dirigeais vers les portes, puis se plaça trois pas derrière moi.

Il resta à cette distance – précisément à trois pas derrière moi – durant tout le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où la route rencontrait le fleuve Hylia à l'Etape de l'Est. Il y avait, en effet, une relique voutée sur le bord de la route près de la garnison, mais comme toutes les autres elle était froide et sans vie. Tous les signes indiquaient que l'éveil de Ganon était _imminent_. Les Créatures Divines étaient _activées_ , comme disait Pru'ha ; les gardiens devenaient de plus en plus fonctionnels, pour l'amour de la Déesse cette _fichue_ _Epée de Légende_ avait choisi son champion ! Pourquoi ces reliques ne s'activaient-elles pas également ? Qu'attendaient-elles ?

Il devait y avoir une réponse quelque part – il le fallait – et il faudrait attendre que nous retournions au château d'Hyrule, pour que je fouille une fois de plus dans les archives.

A partir de là, nous avons pris vers le nord, et ses yeux perçants dans mon dos m'ont poussé à bafouiller. Il ne répondrait pas, et à moins que je ne tourne pour tenter de décrypter l'expression de son visage, je ne pourrais pas savoir ce qu'il pensait. Mais quand bien même, je ne comprenais déjà pas ce qu'il pensait quand je lui posais des questions directes en le regardant dans les yeux, alors cela importait-il vraiment ?

« D'ici, nous allons nous rendre au Village Goron. » dis-je à haute voix, probablement pour la troisième fois. « Je dois faire quelques ajustements à la Créature Divine afin que Daruk puisse la manier aussi facilement que possible. Il a compris comment la déplacer… mais, il est évident que nous avons encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. »

J'alternais entre les différents modules sur ma tablette Sheikah pendant que nous marchions. Cela me distrayait, en quelque sorte, de sa présence oppressante et persistante dans mon dos. Je déviais légèrement du chemin que nous suivions – nous nous étions éloignés de la route afin de ne pas être retardés par l'agitation et les circonstances. J'étais trop facilement reconnaissable, et le temps était assez clair pour transformer mes cheveux en balise.

« Quand que je pense que ces créatures sont de conception humaine... Cela signifie que nous devrions pouvoir comprendre leur fonctionnement et les utiliser à notre avantage. »

…contrairement à mon propre pouvoir divin, mon héritage. Contrairement à l'épée de Link, qui avait été conçue par une déesse selon la légende. Pourquoi la Déesse m'avait-elle permis de comprendre si facilement les choses, pour m'accabler ensuite d'un don inefficace ?

« Ces Créatures Divines… il y a tellement de choses que nous ignorons à leur sujet… Mais si nous voulons vaincre le Fléau Ganon, elles sont notre meilleur espoir. »

 _Je n'étais pas du tout un espoir_. Et Link, derrière moi ? A peine sorti de l'enfance, et choisi par l'épée ? Quel espoir nous apporterait-il ? Revali avait-il raison ? Que savions-nous vraiment de la lame purificatrice ?

Je ralentissais, la tablette Sheikah s'assombrissant entre mes mains. Je l'entendis faire un pas de plus, puis un léger bruissement quand il adapta sa cadence pour attendre que je me déplace à nouveau. Il ne dit, bien entendu, rien.

« Dis-moi. » insistais-je, espérant que je pourrais le pousser, pour une fois, à parler. Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule pour le découvrir impassible, à trois pas derrière moi. « Cette épée que tu portes, sais-tu la manier convenablement ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne fit aucun mouvement dans cette optique, alors je poursuivais mon interrogatoire. « Les légendes racontent qu'une voix ancienne résonne à l'intérieur. L'as-tu déjà entendue… _Héros d'Hyrule_ ? »

Il cligna des yeux, son visage toujours dépourvu d'émotion, mais j'attendais sa réaction. Je n'avais pas voulu faire sonner son titre honorifique comme une insulte, mais cela semblait si présomptueux. Transporter une épée ferait simplement de lui un héros ?

« Assez convenablement. » répondit-il, après assez de temps pour me surprendre lorsqu'il prit la parole. Venait-il de répondre à ma question précédente ? « Il n'y a pas de… _voix_ … mais je peux sentir quelque chose à l'intérieur de l'épée. Elle est douée de raison, de ce que j'en sais. »

Sa mâchoire s'immobilisa et ses sourcils s'abaissèrent, et j'eu l'intuition qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il n'avait pas à se justifier devant _moi_. Il avait déjà fait ses preuves. J'étais le fardeau ; j'étais l'échec.

Et à présent voilà qu'il se retrouvait enchaîné à moi par mon père, forcé de s'incliner et de s'effacer devant moi, de me suivre comme un chien. Il était obligé de m'être _redevable_ , alors que c'aurait dû être le contraire, tout ça à cause d'un défaut de naissance.

Étais-je un accident ? Est-il possible qu'il y ait eu une erreur, un échange ? Peut-être que mon héritage ne m'était même pas parvenu. Peut-être la véritable mission de Link était-elle de retrouver la vraie princesse Zelda et de me dénoncer comme une imposture.

Serais-je tout sauf soulagée, si cela s'avérait être le cas ? Hyrule serait sauvée, j'aurais les réponses à mes questions, et je pourrais enfin – _enfin_ ! – être libre de mener une vie d'érudite, comme je l'avais toujours ardemment souhaité.

Je n'ai pas essayé de lui parler de nouveau ce jour-là. Nous ne pouvions pas faire tout le chemin jusqu'au Village Goron, mais nous avons continué à marcher presque jusqu'au crépuscule. Il y avait une auberge que j'appréciais au niveau du pont d'Ingogo, et j'y demandais deux chambres. L'aubergiste - une femme aimable nommée Ivonna – jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, les sourcils haussés. Elle semblait avoir une conversation tacite avec mon ombre, et avec un signe de tête elle ne me factura qu'une seule chambre. Je supposais qu'elle avait une sorte d'arrangement avec Link, mais elle ne nous montra qu'une seule pièce, et ne nous fournit qu'une seule clé. Il y avait un unique lit étroit à l'intérieur, et je lançais à Link un regard inquiet après qu'Ivonna ait quitté les lieux en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Link inspecta la pièce, vérifia les fenêtres, fit _quelque chose_ aux murs, puis hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il déposa la clé de la chambre dans ma main et quitta la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Je me déplaçais jusqu'à la porte pour la verrouiller, mais fit une pause dans mon mouvement, réfléchissant. Avait-il un autre logement ? Il ne pouvait pas être inquiet à cause du prix j'avais remarqué le renflement des pierres précieuses dans sa bourse, et j'avais de toute façon l'intention de couvrir ses frais. Pourquoi refuser une chambre ? J'ouvrais la porte, dans l'intention de découvrir où il était parti, et le vit s'installer sur le sol devant ma porte. Il défourailla son épée et la posa sur ses genoux, posant doucement ses mains de part et d'autre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, redressa le dos et exhala longuement ; c'était une position dans laquelle j'avais plusieurs fois vu Impa, quand elle veillait sur moi après la mort de Mère.

Je refermais la porte aussi silencieusement que possible, sachant parfaitement qu'il m'avait vue. Un léger bruissement de tissu et un raclement de bois m'indiquèrent qu'il s'était adossé à la porte si tôt que je l'avais fermée. Je la verrouillais – il m'avais donné la clé, après tout – et retombait dans l'étroite chaise en bois près du bureau de la chambre. Je m'effondrais sur le pupitre avec un soupir très peu féminin.

Parce _qu'évidemment_ il avait suivi un apprentissage chez les Sheikah, en plus. Il était probablement le meilleur élève d'Impa. Il avait sans doute chanté avec des ténors réputés et ses dons en jardinage avaient sûrement rendu la vie à des espèces en voie d'extinction. J'avais _vraiment_ besoin qu'Urbosa m'apprenne à jurer, car je n'avais aucun mot à mettre sur l'état de découragement dans lequel je pataugeais.

Y avait-il quoi que ce soit qu'il ne sache pas faire ? Je n'avais jamais rencontré un Sheikah qui avait besoin de plus de quelques heures de sommeil par semaine, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il s'amusait à escalader les murs pendant la nuit et qu'il n'avait aucun souci à patienter sur ma véranda pendant que je dormais. Je ne pourrais _jamais_ lui échapper il serait mon geôlier autant que mon gardien. Mon père le savait-il ? Avaient-ils discuté de cela ? Zelda la Ratée était-elle le sujet de toutes leurs plaisanteries privées ?

Je n'avais aucun désir de pleurer sur mon sort en attendant le sommeil, alors au lieu de cela, je sortais mon journal. Comment résumer la journée sans me déprécier à chaque page ?

* * *

 _Je suis partie pour le Village Goron aujourd'hui afin de faire quelques ajustements sur la Créature Divine Vah Rudania._

 _Je me souviens encore de son regard rivé sur moi pendant que je marchais. Cela m'a rendu anxieuse et lasse durant tout le chemin. Je me sens toujours si mal à l'aise en sa présence… et une fois encore, aucun mot n'a franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Je ne suis jamais sûre de ce qu'il pense ! Cela fait travailler mon esprit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il songe mais ne dit pas._

 _Qu'est-ce que le garçon choisi par la lame purificatrice doit penser de moi ? Le saurais-je un jour jamais ?_

 _Enfin, je suppose que c'est évidant. Une descendante de la famille d'Hyrule incapable d'utiliser la magie sacrée que sa naissance doit lui garantir… il doit me mépriser._

* * *

 **Précisions de l'autrice :**

\- Les recherches de Zelda et des Sheikah (Impa, Pru'ha, Farras) sont inspirés des journaux de ces personnages, et cela aura un rôle dans l'intrigue plus tard (en plus de justifier l'emplacement de certains souvenirs, et de donner de l'épaisseur à l'aspect "érudite" de la Zelda de Breath of the Wild)

\- A propos de l'expression "la bicyclette du village", l'autrice a eu cette idée à force de trouver des vestiges de roues un peu partout. Elle dit ne pas croire qu'il n'existais pas de vélos ou de moyens de transports autre que les chevaux à l'époque d'il y a 100 ans avant le jeu. C'aurait néanmoins été des objets rares, d'où l'expression utilisée par Zelda.

 **Note de traduction :**

\- Pourquoi Zelda tutoie Link d'un coup alors qu'elle le vouvoyait juste avant ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que c'est ainsi qu'elle lui parle dans la VF, et l'autrice précise que plusieurs jours (quasiment un mois) se sont écoulés entre le souvenir 1 et le 3, donc j'imagine que Zelda a fini par adopter le tutoiement entre temps. Après tout, elle tutoie aussi les autres Prodiges.


	3. She Hates Me

**Rating/Warning :** K+ (adolescents et jeunes adultes) - Description de violence (canon), décès de personnages majeurs (canon)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages du canon, le monde et le contexte appartiennent à Nintendo. La fanfiction originale est l'oeuvre de MaryDragon sur Archive Of Our Own ( /works/10425738/chapters/23019495), qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire et publier ici.

L'illustration provisoire est signée Ariettys (Ariettysart sur tumblr), allez jeter un oeil à son blog, elle publie de magnifiques fanarts sur le jeu!

 **Notes** :

Souvenirs 4 & 5, se termine sur la troisième note du journal de Zelda

Chapitre plus court que les autres, mais le prochain va rattraper cette petite lacune ^^ /teasing/

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : She Hates Me**

Les ajustements que nous avions besoin de faire sur Vah Rudania avec la tablette Sheikah m'obligèrent à rester à l'intérieur de la Créature Divine pendant que Daruk la pilotait depuis le poste de commandement principal. Après quelques secondes d'un silence gênant quand nous sommes arrivés, Daruk a attrapé Link et l'a entraîné à la barre pour lui tenir compagnie. J'étais absorbée par la carte des contrôles de la Créature Divine, alternant entre les différents angles de vue pour tenter de comprendre comment Rudania bougeait comme elle le faisait, quand un tremblement fit soudain vibrer la coquer autour de moi. Ma tête se cogna et je me figeais, arrachée à ma rêverie. Tandis que je tendais l'oreille, essayant de déterminer la source du grondement, j'entendis Daruk rugir, puis le craquement d'un rocher qui explose. J'étais incontestablement plus en sécurité là où je me trouvais – l'intérieur de Vah Rudania était ignifugé et facilement de trente degrés plus frais que l'air en dehors – mais la curiosité avait toujours été un de mes plus gros défauts.

Je me dirigeais vers le poste de pilotage quand Link se rua sur la rampe dans ma direction.

Il avait la bouche ouverte, et pris une inspiration comme pour crier, et pendant un instant je crus qu'il allait me réprimander. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en me voyant indemne, et sa mâchoire se referma net. C'était presque comme si les mots qu'il avait l'intention de prononcer s'étaient évanouis sur sa langue. Il hocha la tête, une fois, puis rengaina son épée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Un petit tremblement de terre » expliqua la voix de Daruk au-dessus. « On a tendance à oublier que la Montagne de la Mort est un volcan actif. On ne l'appelle pas la _Montagne de la Mort_ pour rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cri ? » continuais-je, repoussant Link pour aborder Daruk – du moins, j'essayais. Le bras de Link tenta de barrer mon chemin, et je marchais droit dessus. Ce fut comme se prendre une barre de fer dans l'abdomen. Je toussais une protestation et reculais. « Je te demande pardon ! »

« Ne… Ne venez pas par ici. » dit Daruk, un peu gauchement. « Je peux me protéger contre les plus gros rochers, mais je ne peux pas être certain de garantir votre sécurité. Je vais rapprocher Rudania du Village Goron, pour que vous puissiez vous mettre à l'abri tous les deux. Aucun de vous ne pourra continuer son travail si vous vous faites broyer par tous ces rochers qui n'avaient pas bougés depuis des décennies. »

Je regardais Link. « Tu aurais pu me _dire_ tout ça toi-même. »

Il prit une inspiration comme pour réfuter – enfin ! Peut-être pourrais-je juste lui crier dessus et en finir avec tout ça – mais Daruk le coupa. « Le p'tit gars est dans l'action et pas dans la parlote, princesse. C'est exactement ce que vous devez attendre d'un protecteur. Pas vrai, p'tit gars ? »

La mâchoire de Link claqua et je vis le subtil changement qui indiquait qu'il ne parlerait pas davantage. Quelles sortes d'insanités contenait-il ? Quelles paroles horribles se retenait-il de me lancer à la figure ?

« Très bien. » soufflais-je. « Je vais retourner à la pierre guide et terminer mes analyses de la carte. »

« Bon travail, princesse. » souhaita Daruk. Je pivotais sur mes talons et reculais. Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder en arrière pour savoir que l'autre Hylien sur Rudania se trouvait précisément trois pas derrière moi.

* * *

Il resta à cette place pendant cinq. Maudites. _Semaines_. Toujours trois pas derrière moi. Une fois rentrés au château, nous avons repris la routine dans laquelle nous nous étions installés Link me permettait de l'éviter autant que possible pendant mes occupations quotidiennes, mais dès l'instant où je déviais de mes horaires réguliers, et il réapparaissait. Comme par magie. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il m'espionnait, mais c'était la seule explication plausible.

C'était la chose la plus irritante à laquelle j'avais été soumise de toute ma vie.

J'avais commencé à lui en parler – Link, je vais seulement descendre aux niveaux inférieurs du château, je n'ai _pas_ besoin que tu m'accompagne. Il me regardait dans les yeux, hochait la tête, se retirait pour me laisser passer, puis retournait à trois pas derrière moi.

Il me déconcentrait ! Je décidais finalement que s'il me suivait constamment, je pourrais en moins en tirer quelques avantages. Quand je ne pouvais plus le supporter, je reprenais les recherches que j'avais commencé sur les reliques que Pru'ha appelait les _sanctuaires_ , et j'en cherchais un en particulier il était désigné en tant que _sanctuaire de Tina Kyosa_ dans les ouvrages, où il était cité comme le premier et le plus accessible de tous les sanctuaires construits. Toutes les mentions à son propos comportaient cependant un étrange symbole en ancien sheikah que je ne parvenais pas facilement à identifier. Je décidais de passer au Village Cocorico avant de me rendre au sanctuaire – qui était dans la direction totalement opposée, mais plus longtemps je restais hors du Château, mieux je me portais – pour obtenir une traduction d'Impa.

Elle était présente au village, pour une fois. Elle accueilli chaleureusement Link, mais seulement après avoir épuisé l'éventail de plaisanteries qu'elle pouvait échanger avec moi. Je me doutais que Link avait étudié avec Impa, mais la confirmation m'agaça plus que prévu.

« Tu as mangé des légumes verts en cachette, mon jeune ami ? » lui demanda Impa, sur un ton moqueur.

Il haussa les épaules et hocha la tête, avec un soupçon de sourire. Elle se mit à rire, lui tapa sur l'épaule, et me questionna à propos du symbole qui m'avait dérangé.

Son visage redevint sérieux quand je le lui montrais, en utilisant la fonction de capture d'image de la tablette. « Cela ne se traduit pas littéralement. C'est une abréviation, en quelque sorte… la traduction communément admise est, _jamais oublié dans la veille et le sacrifice_. »

« Pourquoi écriraient-ils cela après chaque mention du sanctuaire ? »

« Tina Kyosa est un _nom_ , ma princesse. » m'informa doucement Impa. « Probablement le nom de la personne qui a donné sa vie pour la création de ce sanctuaire. Sans doute son esprit y demeure-t-il encore, pour le protéger. »

« Donc, entrer dans le sanctuaire pourrait nous mener vers un ancien Sheikah, quelqu'un ayant connaissance de la façon dont les sanctuaires ont été construits et dans quel but ? »

« Oui, théoriquement. Mais il est possible, également, qu'il y ait une épreuve avant d'atteindre l'esprit, et que cette épreuve elle-même l'épuise jusqu'à ce que son âme soit trop faible pour faire preuve de sagesse. »

« Même un simple oui-ou-non pourrait être tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour changer la donne. » affirmais-je, et Impa secoua la tête avec un sourire. « S'il y a une façon d'entrer dans ces sanctuaires, j'ai confiance en vous plus que quiconque pour la découvrir, princesse. »

« Merci beaucoup. » réussi-je à répondre, légèrement bouleversée par ce compliment. Il y avait longtemps, en effet, que personne ne m'avait témoigné un tel gage de confiance. Enfin… Personne en dehors des Prodiges, mais je sentais vraiment qu'ils se forçaient à me trouver des qualités.

Après avoir quitté le Village Cocorico avec mon ombre à trois pas derrière, je décidais que c'en était assez. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle mon père n'avait pas respecté mes souhaits auparavant était je ne les formulais pas avec assez d'autorité dans la voix. Il me formait à régner, après tout même si le pouvoir du sceau se manifestait miraculeusement dans les dix prochaines minutes et que nous vainquions facilement le Fléau Ganon quand il s'éveillerait, je serais toujours chargée un jour de régner sur Hyrule. Je devrais simplement commander à mon chevalier servant de ne _pas_ m'accompagner au sanctuaire de Tabantha.

Je m'arrêtais au milieu du chemin, me tournais vers Link et relevais le menton. « Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de ta compagnie aujourd'hui. Les routes sont dégagées. Je vais voyager jusqu'à Tabantha, comme tu le sais je te donne donc par la présente la permission de poursuivre les affaires personnelles que tu pourrais avoir dans la région. Tu n'es _pas_ autorisé à me suivre. »

« Ma vie vous appartient. » dit-il, bien que ce soit un rappel et non un consentement.

« Eh bien, soit. Je me réserver le droit de l'envoyer ailleurs pendant un certain temps. Sans toi, donc. »

Je me retournais sans me préoccuper de vérifier s'il m'avait écouté. Je réussi à contenir ma curiosité pendant une bonne heure, mais quand je réalisais que je n'entendais plus les bruits de pas derrière moi, je cédais et me retournais.

La route était déserte. Cela avait fonctionné !

Je m'arrêtais pour récupérer mon cheval, Royal, au Ranch juste au sud-est de la Citadelle, et je fis tout le chemin jusqu'au sanctuaire de Tina Kyosa dans l'après-midi. C'était exaltant, d'être seule ; j'avais presque oublié la sensation de la liberté. J'aurais autant de temps que je le souhaitais pour tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement du sanctuaire.

La première chose que je remarquais en arrivant fut le piédestal en pierre à côté du grand symbole sur le mur qui devait être l'entrée du sanctuaire. Je ne vis aucune porte à pousser, mais la gigantesque rune sur l'étrange revêtement en métal différait tellement du reste de la construction qu'elle semblait crier _l'entrée est ici_ ! J'avais vu la tablette Sheikah avoir des réactions spécifiques au contact des pierres guides auparavant, alors après avoir traduit autant de runes que possible et examiné le moindre recoin de la surface du sanctuaire, j'apposais la tablette sur la pierre et espérait une réaction.

Il n'y eut aucun signe de vie de la pierre, aucune étrange voix métallique ne provint de l'intérieur, pas de lumières bleues dansantes ou même le petit clignotement que le projet de relique de compagnie de Farras manifestait parfois.

« Rien du tout. Comme je le pensais. » Il était plus facile de réfléchir à haute voix quand j'étais seule. Je continuais sur ma lancée, essayant de reprendre le raisonnement des livres que j'avais lu – plutôt en vain jusqu'à présent – dans mon étude. « Il semble que cette structure ait été conçue pour être accessible uniquement par l'élu de la lame purificatrice. Il y a pourtant forcément un moyen d'y entrer. »

Quelques nouveaux petits coups de la tablette contre la pierre ne donnèrent rien.

« Comment faire ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose à actionner. »

Le hennissement d'un cheval derrière moi, plus loin dans les ruines qui entouraient le sanctuaire, me tira de mon analyse. Royal accueillait un autre cheval.

Le cheval de Link.

 _L'élu de la lame._

Et si je lui remettais la tablette ? Les sanctuaires se réactiveraient-ils à son contact ?

C'en était trop. _Il_ pouvait simplement _se promener dans ces sanctuaires_ , alors que le reste du monde devait tenter de les forcer, jour et nuit ? Je pouvais rester captive de l'un d'entre eux pendant des _années_ , et lui pourrait tranquillement se précipiter à l'intérieur, comme par enchantement ? Grâce à sa maudite personnalité si grandiose ?

Non, juste _non_.

Il fit ralentir son cheval et se laissa tomber à côté de l'étalon en position accroupie, clairement en train d'examiner les ruines pour prévenir tout danger. Il se releva après un moment et se dirigea vers moi, sans _aucune trace de remords_ sur son visage. Alors qu'il avait désobéi à un commandement direct de sa princesse ! Ma patience céda.

« Je pensais avoir précisé que je n'avais pas besoin d'une escorte. » affirmais-je en m'éloignant du sanctuaire. « Il semble que je sois la seule à pouvoir agir de ma propre volonté. »

J'ai essayé de paraître royale. J'ai essayé de paraître en train de commander. J'ai essayé de paraître condescendante. J'ai essayé de faire tout mon possible pour lui faire _comprendre_ que _je tenais à ma liberté_. Mais quand j'ai rencontré ses yeux, ils étaient grands ouverts. Il n'y avait de culpabilité sur son visage, seulement… de l'incrédulité ?

« Je suis la première concernée et je vais _bien_ , peu importe les ordres du roi. »

Il fléchit au moment où je déclamais ma tirade. Ce fut très bref – à peine plus que le temps de cligner des yeux – mais j'étais devenue si observatrice de ses rares démonstrations d'émotions que je n'aurais pas pu le manquer même si je l'avais voulu.

« Retourne au château, et rapporte mes paroles à mon père, _je te prie_. » Je passais devant lui – je ne pouvais tout simplement plus supporter une seule autre minute de cette comédie – et me dirigeais directement vers Royal. Il me conduirait à l'entrée des contrées Gerudo, où je pourrais fuir vers Urbosa. Elle serait même obligée de m'emmener dans la Cité Gerudo, où je savais que Link ne pourrait pas me suivre.

Comme si mes mots les avaient invoqués, le bruit des pas de Link se manifestèrent soudain à mes oreilles. Il était à trois pas derrière moi.

C'était _insupportable_. Je me retournais, serrais les deux poings et criait « Et cesse de me suivre à la fin ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'était pas seulement surpris, mais aussi _confus_. Blessé, peut-être, mais sans aucun doute confus.

Oh, quelle horrible personne je faisais. Je l'avais totalement mal compris... ou, plutôt, il m'avait mal compris. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que je ne veuille simplement pas être suivie partout…

Je sautais sur le dos de Royal et l'éperonnais, l'éloignant des ruines, loin de ma brusque disgrâce.

Comment étais-je censée savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi s'il ne me donnait jamais aucun indice ? Je n'avais aucune raison de soupçonner qu'il pensait à moi comme... comme ...

...comme autre chose qu'une plaie royale sur son dos.

Ce dont il avait apparemment écopé. Et peu importe ce qu'il pensait, il remplissait juste sa mission.

Je galopais jusqu'au relais du pont de Tabantha et j'envoyais à un mot à Urbosa. Je n'avais plus eu très envie d'écrire dans mon journal ces derniers temps – la plupart de mes écrits allaient dans les compte-rendu de recherche que je gardais dans mon étude – mais je ressentais en quelque sorte le besoin de me repentir de mon comportement au sanctuaire de Tina Kyosa.

* * *

 _Je lui ai dit quelque chose d'horrible aujourd'hui..._

 _Mes recherches ne me conduisaient nulle part. Je me sentais découragée, et je lui avais dit à maintes reprises de ne pas m'accompagner. Mais il l'a fait quand même, comme il le fait toujours, et je le lui ai crié sans retenue._

 _Il semblait surpris par ma fureur. Je me sens terriblement fautive... et cette culpabilité ne me rend que plus agitée que je ne l'étais déjà._

* * *

 **Précisions de l'autrice** :  
\- pour elle, Zelda est clairement présente dans le souvenir 4, même si elle n'apparaît pas à l'écran. Tout comme Mary, j'adhère tout à fait à l'idée qu'elle était en train de faire du bricolage à l'intérieur de Vah Rudania.  
\- Mary précise aussi qu'elle pense qu'à l'époque pre-game, la population était plus nombreuse (ce que semblent indiquer les nombreuses ruines de villes et villages que l'on découvre au fil de l'exploration du jeu), les routes plus fréquentées, et les relais proposaient des formules d'hébergement plus élaborées que juste une salle avec 4 lits à côté d'une étable.


	4. In Your Honor

**Rating/Warning :** K+ (adolescents et jeunes adultes) - Description de violence (canon), décès de personnages majeurs (canon)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages du canon, le monde et le contexte appartiennent à Nintendo. La fanfiction originale est l'oeuvre de MaryDragon sur Archive Of Our Own ( /works/10425738/chapters/23019495), qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire et publier ici.

L'illustration provisoire est signée Ariettys (Ariettysart sur tumblr), allez jeter un oeil à son blog, elle publie de magnifiques fanarts sur le jeu!

 **Notes** :

Le chapitre du souvenir qui a apparemment ému tout le fandom (et on comprends pourquoi).

 **Réponses aux guests** :

 **Victoria** : Merci pour ton compliment sur la traduction, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour retranscrire l'esprit du travail de l'autrice / . Comme tu dis, cette fanfic complète l'histoire du jeu de façon très plausible, aucun détail n'est laissé au hasard. A partir du chapitre 5 les nouveaux éléments, les dialogues et les interactions entre les personnages vont être plus nombreux, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant ^^ (et effectivement tu avais raison, Feufeu a intervertis les chapitres 1 et 3 quand je les ai publié, mais le bug est corrigé maintenant).

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : In your honor**

Urbosa arriva à l'entrée du canyon, à l'extrême limite du désert, avec deux morses des sables le lendemain matin. Vah Naboris n'était pas loin – je pouvais apercevoir les étincelles de lumière qui illuminaient les deux étranges bosses sur son dos, loin au sud – mais les phoques étaient un meilleur moyen de transport pour l'étude que je prévoyais. Bien que cette bête appelée _chameau,_ sur le modèle duquel avait été conçue Vah Naboris, était supposée être idéale pour traverser le désert, Naboris était un peu, disons, démesurée.

Il y avait quatre sanctuaires dont j'avais pu trouver la trace dans le désert, et j'avais de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il y en existait davantage. J'étais convaincue – et Farras partageais mon avis – que l'une de ces reliques, quelque part, devait être en sommeil plutôt qu'inactive. Nous devions simplement la trouver, et l'utiliser pour activer toutes les autres. J'avais espéré qu'il s'agisse de Tina Kyosa, car les textes le mentionnaient comme un modèle pour la construction de beaucoup d'autres, mais cette hypothèse avait été éliminée. Mon autre théorie était que l'un de ces nombreux sanctuaires du désert, avec un accès limité mais nous étions assez rusés pour passer outre, était la clé. Il y aurait une certaine justice poétique dans le fait de mettre la main sur la clé de la défaite du Fléau Ganon dans les contrées Gerudo, car Ganon fût autrefois l'un des rares hommes de ce peuple exclusivement féminin.

Urbosa me remis une fiole remplie de liquide glacé et me demanda de le boire avant de partir. Elle en avait toute une panoplie enveloppées dans un tissu autour de sa taille, empêchant le verre glacé d'entrer en contact avec sa peau à nu. « Vous en aurez besoin d'un autre avant midi » dit-elle avec un signe de tête. « Mais cela devrait conserver votre corps à une température supportable pendant que le jour se réchauffe. » Je tremblais de façon incontrôlable dès l'instant où je pris la première gorgée de l'élixir, mais je finis ma dose et lui retourna le flacon vide.

« Où est votre chevalier servant ? »

« Je l'ai renvoyé auprès de mon père, en l'informant que je suis entièrement capable de déterminer où et quand j'ai besoin de protection. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. J'ai survécu les premières seize années de ma vie sans lui, ni cette épée. »

Urbosa ne trouva rien à redire, me lança l'anse du câble de remorquage de l'un des morses des sables qu'elle avait amené avec elle et désigna de la tête le bouclier posé au sol à proximité.

Puis nous partîmes. Le soleil aveuglant du matin me frappa et mes frissons cessèrent immédiatement. Mes épaules seraient sans doute douloureuses dans l'heure à venir, et j'étais certaine d'avoir des courbatures le lendemain, mais je m'agrippais au câble de remorquable de mon morse et maintenais mon équilibre sur le bouclier Gerudo sous mes pieds en suivant Urbosa là où elle me menait.

Nous visitâmes chacun des quatre sanctuaires que j'avais repéré, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était actif. Tous étaient couverts d'un revêtement sombre là où le terminal prévu pour la tablette Sheikah aurait dû se trouver. Je passais plus d'une heure sur chacun d'eux mais je ne pus obtenir aucune sorte de réaction de la part d'un seul d'entre eux.

Nos morses nous menèrent aux pieds de Vah Naboris tandis que le crépuscule tombait, et je sentais le câble de remorquage s'échapper de mes doigts raidis. Je le regardais atterrir sur le sable, et perdit conscience.

Je fus réveillée par une explosion plusieurs heures plus tard, trouvant la lune haute dans le ciel et l'air froid contrebalancé par une lampe à proximité ainsi qu'un tas de tapis épais en dessous de moi. Mon cœur bondit presque hors de ma poitrine tandis que je m'éveillais en sursaut, et le bruit combiné à l'absence de souvenir de la façon dont j'étais arrivée là me laissèrent déconcertée. Hagarde, je luttais pour retrouver mon sang-froid, et j'aperçus quelqu'un d'autre derrière nous.

Link. J'étais tellement certaine de l'avoir laissé en arrière ! Mon esprit était encore embrouillé par le sommeil, et cela influait sur mes capacités à me taire quand je le devais.

« Une minute, qu'est-ce que… Comment as-tu… _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici_ ? »

J'étais sûre de perdre ma retenue encore une fois, je sentais le cri monter dans ma gorge, lorsqu'Urbosa commença à rire. Ce n'était pas seulement de l'amusement, non, mais un rire qui provenait du fond de ses entrailles et secouait tout son corps.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

Link roula des yeux, secouant la tête avec un sourire fantomatique, et j'eu la très claire impression qu' _Urbosa_ l'avait convoqué ici avant de me réveiller avec un de ses éclairs. Quelle espèce de fouineuse…

« Venez. J'ai de la place à l'intérieur de Naboris pour que vous puissiez dormir à votre aise. » déclara Urbosa une fois qu'elle eut contrôlé son hilarité. « Votre chevalier servant et moi-même vous rejoindrons plus tard, afin de ne pas déranger votre repos. Encore une fois. »

« Oui, eh bien… j'apprécie l'intention. »

Link resta à l'extérieur de la Créature Divine tandis qu'Urbosa me conduisait dans sa panse. Il y avait un lit préparé dans l'une des nombreuses pièces latérales, et Urbosa assura que cela ne la dérangeait pas que je l'utilise. Alors qu'elle me laissait m'installer et se retournait pour partir, je lui demandais d'attendre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as demandé à Link de venir ici, mais j'ai besoin qu'il me laisse respirer un peu. S'il te plait, Urbosa. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'avoir si peu de liberté. »

« Il est tout à fait possible, princesse, que ce soit sa présence qui garantisse votre liberté. Mais je comprends. Lui et moi discuterons des mesures à prendre pour qu'il puisse accomplir son devoir avec le moins possible de désagrément pour vous. »

« De désagrément ? » ai-je fait en écho, plus qu'un peu offensé. « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un… »

« Bonsoir, princesse. » dit Urbosa en souriant, et elle ferma la porte.

J'étais trop fatigué pour tenter d'écrire dans mon journal, mais son conseil ambigu garda mon esprit éveillé longtemps après que mon corps se soit enfoncé dans l'immobilité. Le sous-entendu que je n'étais pas juste envers Link ne me plaisait pas vraiment, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour réussir à en tirer des conclusions.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin pour découvrir que Naboris nous avais emmené tout près de la Cité Gerudo. J'eu soudainement envie de me promener dans le marché en plein air du Bazar Assek, et Urbosa m'avertit de surveiller de très près ma bourse et ma personne.

« Les Gerudo ne sont pas la seule tribu du désert, princesse. Je viendrais avec vous, si je n'avais pas besoin de déplacer Naboris plus loin de la ville pour m'entraîner avec les contrôles que vous avez installés sur les cylindres à l'intérieur. Vous devriez demander à votre chevalier servant… »

« Je suis tout à fait capable de _faire mes courses_ par moi-même, Urbosa. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Comme vous voulez. »

Je me rendais compte, une fois les pieds dans le sable et que Naboris s'éloignais, que je n'avais pas vu Link de toute la matinée.

Je fus frappée par cette révélation. D'une part, peut-être cela signifiait-il qu'il avait finalement respecté ma volonté et était retourné auprès de mon père. D'autre part, il était possible qu'il soit parti parce que je m'étais suffisamment comportée comme une peste pour le dégoûter tellement qu'il ne se souciait plus que je vive ou que je meure. Non par que je courre le moindre risque les Gerudo avaient leur propre chef, et les monarques hyruliens étaient attachés à ce que les contrées Gerudo bénéficient d'autant d'autonomie que possible. Il n'y avait peu ou pas d'animosité entre les peuples, et j'avais l'avantage d'être une _femme_. Toutes les Gerudo que je rencontrais me regardaient comme si j'étais à peine plus âgée qu'une enfant, en raison de la relative différence de taille entre elles et le peuple hylien, et me témoignaient une attitude protectrice. Pas autant que pouvait l'être Urbosa, bien sûr, mais tout de même.

Une femme du bazar voulut me vendre des vêtements un peu trop révélateurs, même pour le désert. Je pouvais comprendre que cela contribuait à l'aération et au refroidissement du corps, mais cela ne favorisait-il pas également la déshydratation ? Je préférais encore les élixirs rafraichissants d'Urbosa, merci bien.

Je dégustais une épaisse tranche de melon glagla et parcourais les étals plus exotiques. Mes lectures m'avaient appris que ces fruits rouges et épais fournissaient effectivement au corps une résistance aux dommages causés par la foudre et autres décharges électriques, bien que je n'aie jamais vu une _décharge électrique_ qui ne soit pas un éclair. Je supposais que les flèches électriques comptaient, mais qui en laisserait traîner par ici ? Il y avait aussi des durians de Firone, ce qui me fit une fois de plus penser à Link.

J'étais tellement certaine qu'il était de Firone ! Mipha n'avait-elle pas mentionné avoir été sauvée par un enfant de Firone ? Comment aurait-il pu rencontrer Mipha s'il avait grandi si loin de toute forme d'étendue d'eau, comme à Tabantha ? Mipha avait été emportée en aval du lac Hylia, si je me souvenais bien de son histoire, alors Link avait _dû_ passer sa jeunesse à Firone. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à faire à Tabantha ?

Pourquoi ne lui demandais-je simplement pas à _lui_ ? Probablement parce que ce n'était pas mes affaires et qu'en plus il me méprisait. J'étais une princesse ratée, et lui l'élu de la lame purificatrice. Il ne me devait rien.

Ces réflexions manquèrent presque de me conduire à ma perte, au final. Je me promenais autour de l'oasis en elle-même, admirant le vent jouer avec l'eau en formant des vagues qui contribuaient à repousser le sable qui soufflait inéluctablement dans le bassin. C'était un système en vase clos presque parfait, et semblait-il assisté par un lent filet d'eau provenant d'une fontaine profondément enfouie. Je me rendais compte, trop tard, que je m'étais éloignée du marché et que je me trouvais seule du côté opposé de l'oasis.

Ce fut agréable, au premier abord. Le vent et le léger clapotis des vagues, l'ombre des pierres non loin qui se tenaient debout dans la fraîcheur du soir, comme elles se tiendraient plus tard dans la chaleur de la journée… cela m'incitait à divaguer. Quelques pas de ce côté-ci, pour capturer l'image d'une plantation de melons glagla. Encore quelques pas par là-bas, là où un cactus arborait des fruits volt qui n'étaient pas encore assez mûrs pour la cueillette. Et puis quelques pas supplémentaires dans une autre direction, qui se multiplièrent, et encore davantage, alors que j'essayais de saisir une bonne représentation des plateaux au loin, fronçant les sourcils devant la tablette Sheikah comme un peintre choisissant sa perspective.

Le vent se leva de nouveau, et je m'aperçus que je m'étais déplacée si loin de l'oasis que je pouvais plus entendre l'eau. Réalisant à quel point je m'étais éloignée, je m'arrêtais et me concentrais sur les alentours, me réorientant afin de ne pas me perdre. L'oasis était encore visible, loin à l'ouest je pouvais voir la lumière du soleil briller sur l'eau et je tendais l'oreille pour voir si je pouvais percevoir l'agitation du marché et utiliser mes sens pour me diriger.

Je n'entendais plus le marché. Je pouvais entendre le vent, le bruissement du sable contre la pierre, et des bruits de pas à peine discernables chuchotant contre les dunes.

Ce n'était pas les pas de Link. Je ne les connaissais que depuis quelques mois, mais je savais déjà que je pourrais les reconnaitre dans mon sommeil.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Je devais lutter pour ne pas que mon souffle râpe ma gorge tandis que la panique montait en moi. Je m'étais trop éloignée du marché pour que quelqu'un m'entende crier. Urbosa et Vah Naboris étaient partis depuis longtemps, les éclairs saccadés entre les bosses à peine visibles à l'horizon sud. Je rivais mes yeux sur le marché au loin, passais rapidement mon équipement en revue afin de de m'assurer que tout était bien en place – en particulier la tablette Sheikah – et m'élançait dans une course effrénée.

Courir sur le sable était beaucoup plus difficile que prévu, et je me retrouvais presque immédiatement à bout de souffle. Si je pouvais juste atteindre l'oasis, je pourrais crier, et les dizaines de personnes présentes là-bas seraient témoins de ce qui – ou quoi – me chassait. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas être sauvée, mais au moins je ne disparaîtrais pas sans laisser de traces. Le bruit des pas derrière moi se fit soudain plus sonore, toute tentative de discrétion avait été abandonnée. Link n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant ses pas étaient plus légers, sa démarche plus aérienne, sa respiration plus éthérée, sa voix…

La personne qui me pourchassait était un homme. Pas une Gerudo. Il cria quelque chose, quelque chose qui me fit pivoter brièvement malgré l'état de choc pour tenter de discerner mon poursuivant, et ce langage était très proche de celui que les Sheikah parlaient dans les temps anciens. Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge, la vision furtive d'une armure rouge et d'un masque blanc confirmèrent immédiatement mes pires craintes. Je combattais pour transmettre chaque parcelle d'énergie qui me restais à mes membres éreintés… J'étais poursuivie par les Yiga. Le clan Yiga en avait après moi.

Ils ne me feraient pas prisonnière.

Ils arracheraient mon cœur et abandonneraient mon corps aux sables du désert.

Je ne pouvais pas regarder en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre de l'allure, risquer de tomber. J'étais trop fatiguée, trop épuisée – le simple fait de devoir me relever laisserait ma tête et mon cou exposés, et les Yiga ne seraient pas assez bêtes pour les manquer. Si je tombais, j'étais morte.

Deux autres Yiga surgirent, juste au milieu de mon chemin, et je marquais instinctivement un arrêt, faisant volte-face dans l'autre direction…

…directement sur le premier Yiga.

Il y en avait trois.

J'essayais de pivoter à nouveau, et je courrais latéralement sur le chemin que je suivais jusqu'alors, prête à pourchasser les éclairs de Vah Naboris à travers les sables comme la meilleure alternative à une mort certaine. Mes pieds perdirent leur prise sur le sable et je tombais.

J'étais tombée.

J'étais morte.

Les trois se ruèrent sur moi, trois points d'un triangle, et celui qui m'avait attiré dans ce piège fut le premier à m'atteindre. Sa lame courbée s'éleva dans les airs je n'avais d'yeux plus que pour elle. Cette lame serait la dernière chose que je verrais. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait la lumière et fendait l'air dans ma direction, je détournais instinctivement les yeux.

Le coup ne me frappa jamais.

J'entendis une voix – Déesse, je vous en supplie, faites qu'elle soit réelle – et le choc du métal contre le métal. Puis, le râle d'une vie qui expire, et le bruit sourd d'un corps heurtant le sol. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir la silhouette effondrée du Yiga saignant dans le sable.

Link était là.

Link se tenait entre moi et les deux autres Yiga, l'épée dégainée, _aucune émotion visible_ , jaugeant mes assaillants. J'étais derrière lui – je ne pouvais le voir que de profil – mais il ne s'embarrassa pas d'un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Les Yiga reculèrent d'un pas, puis deux. L'un d'eux chargea vers l'avant, et l'action prit fin si vite que je ne suivis pas ce qui s'était passé Link avait ignoré la feinte et s'était précipité vers l'autre, qui se retrouva gisant sur le sable dans un giclement de sang seulement un temps d'un battement de cœur avant que le corps mou de son compagnon ne soit jeté sur lui. Link essuya son épée sur un morceau de tissu tandis que les armes des Yiga s'enfonçaient dans le sol, et jeta le chiffon souillé sur leurs cadavres avant qu'ils ne soient avalés par le sable.

« Êtes-vous blessée ? » demanda-t-il, m'accordant enfin son attention, tout en glissant son épée dans son fourreau en travers de ses épaules.

Je secouais la tête, fascinée par la gravité de son expression. « Non, je… non. J'ai perdu mon souffle, c'est tout, et je suis épuisée par ce fichu sable. »

« Pas seulement les coupures, princesse. » continua-t-il, tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris, et à l'instant où je retrouvais mon équilibre, il la retira. « Vous êtes-vous cognée contre des pierres dans votre fuite, êtes-vous tombée où que ce soit ? Votre cheville s'est tordue dans votre chute, cela vous handicape-t-il ? »

« Non, je suis indemne. Je peux marcher, je… je vais bien. »

« Je vais mander Urbosa. S'il vous plaît, dites-lui si vous sentez quoi que ce soit de travers, même si vous pensez que ce ne sont que des douleurs musculaires dues à la course. »

Puis il se retourna pour partir. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, une fois qu'il s'était assuré de ma sécurité, il cherchait à se retirer de ma vue. Il avait dû me suivre à distance, être témoin de ma détresse et quelle distance, compte tenu de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était déplacé et combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour intervenir. L'imaginer ramper dans le sable déchaîné, peut-être sous un soleil de plomb, juste pour m'épargner un _désagrément_ fût beaucoup plus que je ne pouvais tolérer.

« Non ! » Il s'immobilisa, me lançant un regard de biais. « Non, je t'en prie. Je… Je suis vraiment effrayée. Je voudrais… J'aimerais beaucoup de pas rester seule ici, messire chevalier. Je ne sais pas où me mettre en sureté en attendant Urbosa. »

Il ferma les yeux doucement, et je comptais dix secondes avant qu'ils ne se rouvrent à nouveau. Son visage était dénué de toute expression si ce n'était une acceptation polie. Il se tourna pour se tenir en angle droit devant moi et fit un geste de la main pour m'inviter à ouvrir la voie. « Ma vie vous appartient, princesse. »

Je passais devant, évitant prudemment les corps des Yiga, et je comptais quatre pas avant d'entendre les siens derrière moi.

Je lâchais un soupir que je n'avais pas réalisé retenir, et me mis en route pour le marché, Link à trois pas derrière.

Mon esprit resta obstinément vide pendant que je marchais. Je ne parvenais pas à rester concentrée assez longtemps pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer mes seules pensées étaient pour l'eau de l'oasis et le réconfort indescriptible que me procurait le bruit des pas derrière moi.

Il posa une main rassurante sur mon coude au moment où nous entrâmes sur le marché, et je m'arrêtais immédiatement. Je me retrouvais à compter les fois où il me touchait ainsi, comme je comptais les mots que je l'entendais prononcer. Il parlait, à présent – à un voyageur Piaf, de choses et d'autres. Ils semblaient se connaître et, après un moment, Link déposa quelques rubis dans la main du Piaf – je jurais en voir des rouge – et l'oiseau décolla dans les airs, volant vers le sud.

« Il y a une auberge. » dit-il doucement, désignant un bâtiment du menton. « Nous allons y prendre des chambres. »

Il y avait un non-dit dans sa déclaration, mais mon esprit était encore trop agité pour le comprendre. Je hochais la tête, puis je tendis la main pour refermer mes doigts sur les lacets en cuir qui maintenaient son gantelet contre son avant-bras droit. Il me regarda faire, tout comme dans le désert, et m'adressa un coup d'œil que je ne pus pas tout à fait comprendre. Un sillon entre ses sourcils les éleva délicatement, sa mâchoire se serra, sa tête s'inclina légèrement sur le côté. Il y a eu dans cette expression une question qu'il voulait poser, mais le ferait-il ? Le pouvait-il ? Etais-ce de la curiosité ou de la méfiance ?

Ma réponse fut un regard appuyé vers l'auberge, puis un pas de côté, pour indiquer que je le suivrais. Il tourna son épaule et plia son coude de sorte à ce que son gantelet soit pressé contre le bas son dos, les lacets vers le haut. Je me plaçais immédiatement derrière lui, et le laissais nous conduire à l'auberge.

Je pouvais l'observer, depuis cet angle. Ses yeux ne cessaient jamais de bouger. Il regardait au-dessus, au-dessous, sur les côtés, jetait des coups d'œil derrière lui pour étudier rapidement mon visage, ma posture, mes mouvements, pour évaluer constamment la meilleure façon d'assurer ma sécurité. J'imaginais que c'est ainsi que l'on devait se sentir à l'intérieur du bouclier de Daruk protégé de tous les côtés. Il me conduit dans l'auberge, demanda deux chambres – adjacentes, non négociable – et assura ensuite la tenancière que nous les trouverions tous seuls dès que les clés furent déposées sur le comptoir. Je les serrais dans ma main libre et permis à Link de m'emmener dans son sillage. Je ne fis aucun bruit alors qu'il m'entraînait au-delà des chambres que nous avions réservé sans faire de pause il se dirigea directement vers le bout du couloir, ouvrit une trappe, et déplaça son bras de façon à ce que mon dos se retrouve contre le mur, dans l'angle mort de la fenêtre. Il dégagea mes doigts de son gantelet, tira une échelle de la trappe, et la gravit en deux bonds rapides. Sa tête resta au-dessus du niveau de la trappe pendant l'espace de quelques battements de cœur, puis il se laissa tomber et me fit signe de monter à l'échelle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais sur le toit, la trappe se refermait derrière nous, et Link m'offrit son gantelet une fois de plus. Je saisis les lacets et me laissais conduire sur le toit vers un promontoire de pierre. Nous le contournâmes par une corniche étroite pour trouver une échelle cachée dans une fente de la roche. Link me poussa doucement vers l'échelle, et je l'escaladais sans poser de questions. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me suive, mais il grimpa le mur de pierre en lui-même, ses doigts trouvant des prises là où mes yeux n'en voyaient aucune, adoptant le même rythme que moi pendant que je montais par l'échelle.

Il franchit les derniers mètres en sautant, atterrissant au sommet de la formation rocheuse au moment où ma tête dépassait le haut de l'échelle. Je marchais sur la pierre pour le rejoindre, et il me dirigea vers le point le plus élevé du rocher, puis fit un geste de la main vers le côté de la pierre qui était abrité du vent. « Vous serez difficile à apercevoir ici, et protégée du vent. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr où vous pouvez rester, en attendant qu'Urbosa arrive avec Naboris. »

Je hochai la tête, interprétant le vide dans mon esprit comme un _état de choc_ , et m'assis à l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué, m'appuyant contre la pierre. La quasi-totalité mon champ de vision fut masqué à partir de là, avec seulement Link qui se tenait debout comme une sentinelle pour occuper mes yeux hagards. Il se mit à parcourir le périmètre du socle en pierre, l'épée à la main, s'arrêtant souvent pour tendre l'oreille.

Je commençais à sentir l'énergie frénétique me quitter quand le sol se mit à trembler. C'était rythmique – boumboum, boumboum, boumboum – et de plus en plus fort par moment. Link se tourna vers le sud, un sourire rallongeant un coin de sa bouche pendant un instant avant de disparaître. Il ne montrait plus aucune émotion quand il se tourna pour me faire signe de venir regarder. Je m'éloignais de la roche sur laquelle je me reposais et traversais le socle de pierre, perdant temporairement l'équilibre face aux rafales de vent desquelles j'avais été jusqu'alors protégée. Link fit un geste vers le sud, je me retournais, et je riais presque en dépit de mon état de choc.

Vah Naboris _chargeait_ à travers les dunes, se déplaçant à un rythme dont je n'aurais pas cru capable les plus puissantes des Créatures Divines. La foudre s'élevait férocement, et les pattes agitées de la créature mécanique avaient provoqué une tempête de poussière. Je fis un signe de la main, et la Créature Divine s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Rejoignons Urbosa avant qu'elle ne démolisse l'oasis. » dis-je, et Link fit un geste vers l'échelle que nous avions emprunté. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le sable en quelques temps, et traversâmes l'espace intermédiaire quelques minutes plus tard. Naboris s'agenouilla et la porte s'ouvrit. Link m'aida à grimper, puis nous nous élevâmes au-dessus des sables et retournâmes dans le désert.

Urbosa me soumit à une inspection rigoureuse de toutes mes blessures, hocha sombrement la tête, puis se lança dans une sorte de monologue en grognant à propos de retrouver les Yiga et de les tuer de mille façons, dont certaines ne semblaient pas toutes possibles, et encore moins plausibles.

« Il sont morts, Urbosa. » déclara Link tandis que la Prodige Gerudo écumait de rage. « Urbosa. Urbosa, arrête. Urbosa, ils sont morts. »

« _Je t'ai entendu !_ » Elle fit volte-face, puis se lança dans une nouvelle tirade, entièrement en Gerudo cette fois-ci, avec surtout des mots que je n'avais jamais entendus auparavant.

Link gloussa – il était capable de rire ! Quelle surprise ! – et tira brusquement Urbosa. Elle se retourna et le regarda furtivement. « Même _toi_ tu n'es pas assez souple pour _ça_. »

Urbosa ronchonna – _oh_ , comme j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle avait dit ! – et la rage sembla la quitter. « Tu resteras en dehors de la Cité Gerudo dans ce cas, ou alors tu vas découvrir à quel point tu as tort. »

Link eut une sorte de mouvement de sourcils moqueur et retomba dans le silence, son visage devenant encore une fois impassible. Mais pendant un moment, juste un bref instant, il avait montré sa vraie nature. Il était une _personne_ , pas seulement un corps derrière une épée.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie. » Il me fallut un moment avant de me rendre compte que j'avais effectivement parlé à voix haute, mais Urbosa se retourna lentement pour me regarder. Elle semblait voir quelque chose dans mes yeux qu'elle avait manqué à sa première évaluation.

« Vous êtes toujours en état de choc, Princesse. Nous allons vous trouver un endroit calme et confortable. Allez, venez. Nous y allons. »

« Il m'a sauvé. » lui dis-je, encore une fois, quand nous nous retrouvâmes seules. Elle m'aida à me débarrasser de mes vêtements – j'étais indescriptiblement sale et ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent – et me promis de laver mes affaires pendant que je dormirais. Je n'en avais cure. « Il n'est jamais… jamais… jamais je ne me suis montrée polie avec lui, Urbosa. Et il m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Comme il le devait. » dit-elle. « Et il le fera, encore une fois, autant de fois que nécessaire, peu importe à quel point vous l'accablez, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez scellé Ganon. Ensemble. Vous le comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous deux êtes destinés à œuvrer ensemble, seuls mais l'un pour l'autre, en définitive. Il a besoin que vous soyez en vie aussi fort que vous avez besoin de lui pour _vous garder_ en vie. »

Je hochai la tête, stupidement, et elle me tapota le crâne. « Donc faites-vous une faveur tous les deux et arrêtez de rendre cette mission plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà, d'accord ? C'est un bon garçon, je vous l'assure. »

« Je… le ferais. Merci. »

Elle allait s'en aller, avant de revenir lentement pour observer plus attentivement mon visage. « Hum. Ça l'a fait, alors ? »

« Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait quoi ? »

Elle renifla à nouveau en secouant la tête. « J'aurais juré que vous étiez de celles qui croient aux contes de fées. »

« Urbosa, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »

« Bien sûr que non. Dormez bien, princesse. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

Je hochai la tête, allongée dans les couvertures sur lesquelles elle m'avait déposé, et j'attendais jusqu'à ce que ce la porte se referme derrière elle. Il y avait une pierre guide dans la pièce, qui me procurait plus de lumière qu'il ne m'en fallait pour écrire, en plus de fournir un bourdonnement assez fort pour couvrir le grattement de la pointe de la plume sur la page.

* * *

 _Je ne sais comment décrire ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Les mots me manquent si souvent, et maintenant plus jamais_

 _Il m'a sauvé._

 _Sans une pensée pour sa propre vie, il m'a protégé des lames impitoyables du clan Yiga. Moi qui l'ai toujours traité avec la plus grande froideur… je me rends compte à présent que je ne faisais que reporter sur lui ma propre frustration égoïste et immature… Malgré tout, il a été là pour moi._

 _Je n'oublierai jamais cela._

 _Demain, je devrais m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Ensuite… J'essaierais de lui parler. De tisser un lien. Il le mérite._

* * *

Et c'est là que le ship a commencé à devenir puissant à mes yeux :3

Le prochain chapitre se concentre sur l'évolution de la relation entre Link et Zelda, si vous êtes là pour du fluff vous allez êtres servis ^^


	5. Brave

**Rating/Warning :** K+ (adolescents et jeunes adultes) - Description de violence (canon), décès de personnages majeurs (canon)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages du canon, le monde et le contexte appartiennent à Nintendo. La fanfiction originale est l'oeuvre de MaryDragon sur Archive Of Our Own ( /works/10425738/chapters/23019495), qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire et publier ici.

L'illustration provisoire est signée Ariettys (Ariettysart sur tumblr), allez jeter un oeil à son blog, elle publie de magnifiques fanarts sur le jeu!

 **Notes** :

Gros chapitre aujourd'hui, qui ne comporte pas de souvenir mais beaucoup de développement des personnages. Il se termine sur la 5ème note du journal de Zelda, et explore tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre les souvenirs 7 et 8 (parce qu'il a du s'en passé du temps entre les Contrées Gerudo et Ordinn!)

 **Réponses aux guests** :

 **Elerinn** : Merciii ^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, dans mon cas cette fanfic m'a conquise.

 **Victoria** : Et tu as eu tellement raison! Du coup j'espère que la traduction ne te décevra pas et que tu la trouvera fidèle l'oeuvre originale. Je suis tellement d'accord avec toi sur le travail de l'auteure, et ça ne me rends que d'autant plus impatiente de lire la suite! La partie 2 sur l'in-game va être très intéressante je pense.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Brave**

Urbosa nous déposa sur le plateau qui surplombait le grand labyrinthe à l'extrémité orientale des Contrées Gerudo. Il y avait un passage, au nord-est, qui conduisait aux régions relativement peu peuplées à l'ouest du lac Hylia.

Nous passâmes la matinée en silence, et Link et moi alternions pour mener le chemin je prenais position sur les terrains dégagé, tandis qu'il nous dirigeait au milieu des reliefs plus difficiles.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pour le déjeuner avant que je ne puisse ravaler mon courage pour lui parler.

« Je te dois des excuses. » dis-je, lui faisant face, les mains jointes derrière mon dos.

Il était accroupi près du feu, en train de faire rôtir un morceau du bouquetin qu'il avait chassé dans les montagnes ce matin-là, et il fronça les sourcils en me regardant à travers les flammes. Il ne parla pas, mais j'en étais à un point où je ne m'y attendais plus.

« J'ai été… Bon. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il m'a fallu si longtemps pour le réaliser est que je manque de mots pour qualifier mon comportement. Je pense que le terme le plus fort que je connais est _peste_ , et ce n'est pas le plus adéquat. J'ai été infecte à ton égard, et tu n'as rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Je te prie humblement d'accepter mes excuses. »

Il secoua dans la tête dans ma direction avec un sourire fantomatique – _ce n'est rien_ – avant de revenir à sa cuisine.

« Non. » insistais-je, en m'approchant du feu. « Ce n'est _pas rien_. » Ses sourcils se levèrent, une fraction de seconde, mais tout de même. Je l'avais surpris en devinant exactement les mots que son expression voulait dire je ne savais pas s'il fallait me faciliter d'avoir réussi à lire en lui ou me mortifier devant ses doutes. « Je… Je suis une _ratée_ , Link. J'ai passé toute ma vie à essayer d'invoquer le pouvoir du sceau et j'ai _échoué_. Et plutôt que d'être heureuse que tu aies réussi à soulever l'épée, j'ai jalousement convoité ton succès. Je t'ai envié, Link, et ce n'est pas le trait de ma personnalité que je préfère mettre en avant. »

« Je sais. » dit-il simplement. « Ça me va. »

« Ça ne va pas. » répliquais-je, et un autre relief de sourire traversa son visage.

« A partir de maintenant, ça ira. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

« Non. Mais j'apprécie ta bonne volonté de passer outre les affreux défauts de mon caractère. »

Il secoua la tête et me tendit une tranche de viande rôtie avec des pommes, utilisant son couteau de poche pour découper le repas. « Urbosa m'en a parlé. Je ne le prends pas personnellement. »

Je m'asseyais sur le sol à côté de lui avec un soupir et commençais mon déjeuner aussi bien que je le pouvais dans une nature sauvage comme celle où nous nous trouvions. « J'aimerais savoir qu'Urbosa a dit. Je lui suis peut-être plus redevable que ce que je ne le pense. »

Il haussa les épaules, et ne s'efforça pas de répondre. J'attendais un peu, en le regardant manger – il mangeait rapidement mais soigneusement, comme s'il avait perpétuellement faim et qu'il craignait de gâcher une seule miette – et puis, avec un nouveau sursaut de courage, je lui plantais un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il se tordit presque d'un côté et se figea, me fixant avec un regard aiguisé.

« Maintenant que je sais que tu es doué de parole, je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu ne m'aies parlé. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent lentement avec surprise, puis se plissèrent en ce qui aurait pu être le début d'un sourire, avant que ses épaules ne tressautent dans une sorte de rire silencieux et il secoua la tête. Il se reconcentra sur son déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Urbosa a dit ? » insistais-je, et ses yeux se plissèrent de nouveau.

« A peu près la même chose que vous. » admit-il, et je ressentais un frémissement de triomphe. « Bien que… plus aimablement formulé. »

« Eh bien, je t'assure, je ne mérite pas autant de bonté dans cette histoire. Le fait que je craignais de t'en parler ce matin ne fait que souligner cette vérité. »

« Si vous avez besoin de Courage, la source est juste de l'autre côté du lac. » dit-il, et je me trémoussais presque sur place en entendant ce commentaire désinvolte. Il avait parlé sans qu'on le lui ordonne ! Tant de progrès en si peu de temps.

« A l'extrémité nord du lac Dracos, j'en suis bien consciente. Bien que je ne l'aie pas fréquenté depuis quelque temps. Je suppose que cela pourrait apaiser mon père, si nous nous arrêtons là-bas en cours de route ? »

Link esquissa simplement une sorte de haussement d'épaules que je prenais pour un oui. Il piétina le feu après avoir fini notre repas, et fit un travail rapide mais minutieux afin de dissimuler les traces du foyer.

Nous contournâmes le lac par le nord, et je passais le reste de la journée à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de le faire parler. Il ouvrit la voie jusqu'au village d'Adeya alors que le crépuscule tombait, et je fus étonnée de l'accueil qu'il y reçu.

« Link ! Link est de retour ! Link ! Link, reste avec nous ! Link, viens souper avec grand-mère ! Link ! »

Il semblait que tous les habitants du village sortaient de leurs maisons pour lui parler. J'aurais pu être un âne en train de transporter son équipement, j'aurais reçu plus d'attention. Il salua la plupart avec politesse, ne s'arrêtant que deux fois, et seulement parce qu'il fut attrapé et enlacé de force. Il semblait mal à l'aise avec ce contact, mais le toléra.

Il mena le chemin jusqu'à une petite maison à l'extrémité de la ville elle semblait bien entretenue mais inhabitée. Les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des volets et la porte scellée en prévention des intempéries. Il fallut un moment pour ouvrir la porte, et le courant d'air qui s'échappa lorsque la porte fut poussée était épais de poussière.

« Nous allions l'aérer la semaine prochaine, Link ! Tu es en avance ! » appela un enfant plus âgé que les autres depuis le toit où il était perché. Il paraissait chagriné que Link ait trouvé la maison sans dessus dessous.

« Je n'ai jamais craint un peu de poussière, Milo. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le visage du garçon s'illumina et il bondit ailleurs.

« Attendez ici. » fit Link, puis il entra dans la maison. Il y eut une soudaine bourrasque de vent et l'une des fenêtres latérales s'ouvrit, chassant l'air poussiéreux hors de l'habitation. L'air fût aspiré devant moi comme un soufflet, me rabattant les cheveux sur le visage et menaçant de me renverser. Un autre souffle d'air fila par la fenêtre, puis un autre, chacun chargé de moins de poussière que les précédents. Link apparu un instant plus tard, les bras remplis de vêtements et de draps couverts de poussière qu'il laissa tomber à l'extérieur.

« Un éventail korogu caché sous le manteau. » dit-il à titre d'explication, et me fit signe d'entrer.

La maison était petite et clairement conçue pour deux personnes. Il y avait deux lits étroits de chaque côté de la pièce, avec un épais paravent entre eux. Le foyer se trouvait sur le mur opposé à la porte, au centre de la maison, puis quelques chaises simples dispersées et une seule petite table juste à droite de l'entrée.

« A qui appartient cette maison ? » demandais-je tandis que Link fermait et verrouillait la porte derrière nous. Il s'agenouilla devant le foyer pour commencer à allumer un feu pendant que je m'installais sur une des chaises en attendant sa réponse.

« A moi. » émit-il finalement. « Ou, elle était censée l'être. »

« Veux-tu en parler ? »

Il se figea alors que le feu s'élevait dans le foyer, à moitié accroupi devant les flammes vacillantes. La lueur dans son dos le faisait paraître inquiétant sauvage, presque. Cela dissimulait complètement l'expression de son visage.

« Non. » répondit-il simplement. « Mais je doute que vous vous contenterez de cette réponse. »

« Je suis curieuse. » admis-je. « Mais je t'ai causé assez de tort. Je ne vais pas insister pour une histoire que tu ne veux pas partager. »

Nous gardâmes tous deux le silence ensuite. Il s'attela à la cuisine du dîner – j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec la théorie sur la préparation de nourriture que l'applicatif – tandis que je passais en revue les images que j'avais capturés sur la tablette Sheikah. Beaucoup d'entre elles étaient de piètre qualité, ou finalement superficielles. J'en supprimais la plupart. Mais je me sentais obligée d'en conserver quelques une que j'avais pris… plus récemment, comme celle de l'endroit précis où le clan Yiga m'avait piégé. Je devais avoir capturé l'image lors de mon premier passage à l'oasis ce matin-là. Cela me semblait très important, en quelque sorte – comme si j'avais un besoin vital de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé à cet endroit. Je sauvegardais l'image du sanctuaire de Tina Kyosa et le bosquet de bouleau près de la rivière Hylia, ainsi que quelques autres. Elles n'étaient pas importantes du point de vue de la recherche, mais je répugnais simplement à les effacer.

Il me tendit un bol de potage et s'assit à la table en face de moi pour manger son propre repas.

« J'étais jeune. » dit-il, fixant son bol comme s'il y voyait autre chose. « J'étais très ami avec une fille… elle s'appelait Saria. Nos familles avaient décidé qu'on se marierait, lorsque nous en aurions atteint l'âge. Cela ne signifiait rien pour nous… à part que nous étions plus susceptibles d'être pardonnés pour les bêtises que nous faisions ensembles. Une nuit… Une nuit, elle n'est pas rentrée à la maison. Nos familles l'ont cherché dès le lendemain, mais j'ai été obligé de rester en retrait. » Il balaya la pièce d'un regard fuyant. Ses yeux semblaient se concentrer sur des choses qui n'étaient plus là. « Deux nuits. Une longue journée entre les deux. Je ne supportais plus cette pièce, et au moment où le jour suivant s'est levé, je ne pouvais plus rester ici une minute de plus. Je suis parti la chercher par moi-même. »

Il se tut alors et reporta son attention sur son potage. Il mangea comme il mangeait toujours – rapidement, mesurément, soigneusement – mais son esprit ne semblait plus être présent. Je me serais menti à moi-même si j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas insister, mais je ne le voulais pas le _forcer_ à cela. Je ne souhaitais pas le contrarier que j'aie réussi à ne pas le faire jusqu'à présent était sûrement la seule bénédiction que j'aie jamais reçue.

« Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas retrouvée comme à votre dernière rencontre. » suggérais-je tandis que les ombres s'allongeaient et que le crépitement du feu devenait le seul son autour.

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Elle s'était caché des bokoblins dans les marais du côté sud du lac pendant la majeure partie de ces deux jours. J'avais une petite épée de bois que mon père m'avait donné, pour commencer à m'entraîner, et je… j'ai tué les bokos qui la chassaient et je l'ai ramenée chez elle. Elle était tombée malade à cause du froid et n'a pas passé la semaine. Nos familles… se sont disputées, comme cela arrive parfois en période de tragédies. Mon père passait de plus en plus de temps au château. Ma mère est retournée à Tabantha, où elle est née elle y vit encore. Mon père vient ici de temps en temps – c'était la maison de son père, et son père avant lui, et il espérait qu'elle me revienne un jour. A moi, et à Saria. »

Tant de réponses, aux questions que je n'avais su poser. J'étais à nouveau à court de mots.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Link. » ai-je réussi à bredouiller. « Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela a dû être pour un enfant. »

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, enfin, et il y avait des ombres à l'intérieur qui n'étaient pas jetées par le feu. « Non. Et j'en suis heureux. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite que quelqu'un vive, et ce n'est pas non plus un souvenir que je partage souvent. »

« Merci de l'avoir partagé avec moi » murmurai-je.

Il tendit la main et pris le bol devant moi, le portant au foyer pour le frotter et le nettoyer. « Ma vie vous appartient. » répondit-il. « Je suppose que cela inclut également mes paroles. »

Je cherchais quelque chose à dire en réponse à cela, mais avant que j'en ai la moindre idée, il fit un geste vers le lit du côté droit de la pièce. « Vous allez vouloir celui-là. »

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil qui aurait pu être souriant, s'il n'avait pas été assombri par les ombres crées par le feu. « Vous ne voulez pas savoir, non. »

« Très bien, alors. Bonne nuit, messire Link. »

« Bonne nuit princesse. »

* * *

Notre projet de se rendre à la Source du Courage le lendemain matin fut retardé par une lettre de Farras qui fut la première chose que nous avons reçu dans la matinée. Les messagers Piafs possédaient une incroyable capacité à retrouver les gens celui qui avait frappé à la porte de Link semblait plus que familier avec mon chevalier servant.

Farras travaillait sur les gardiens à l'intérieur et autour du château d'Hyrule, et menait des recherches sur l'emplacement des colonnes enfouies qui contiendraient des centaines de gardiens supplémentaires – de différentes tailles et types – pendant son temps libre. Il avait découvert de nombreuses références à « des tours enterrées dans le sol » qui semblaient être la clé de tout : des sanctuaires, des gardiens, de la totalité de cet ancien réseau, _absolument_ _tout_. Il devait s'agir de piliers ou de tours remplis de gardiens sous le château d'Hyrule, mais peu importe la profondeur à laquelle nous creusions, nous n'en avions trouvé aucun signe. Nous ignorions toujours si ces colonnes à gardiens et les tours qui fournissaient le pouvoir aux sanctuaires étaient une seule et même chose c'aurait dû être le sujet de mes propres recherches, si le pouvoir du sceau ne se trouvait pas être aussi capricieux à obtenir.

Farras avait buté sur une mention presque anodine de quelque chose appelée _la tour sylvestre_ dans un ouvrage, et était parvenu à reconnaître son emplacement grâce aux indices sur le paysage alentours. Un sondage sur le site ne devait guère donner de résultats, il pensait plutôt qu'un point de vue plus élevé permettrait de saisir davantage la configuration du terrain et déterminer le meilleur endroit pour commencer les fouilles. Il aurait pu demander à un Piaf, mais il pensait que la meilleure option était que j'aille prendre plusieurs images avec ma tablette Sheikah à partir de multiples points de vue qu'il avait listé sur un autre feuillet.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, Princesse. » déclara Link, d'une voix lente chargée de pensées profondes tandis qu'il parcourait la missive. Je la lui avais remise après avoir fini de la lire, à sa grande surprise. « Se rendre à Ordinn est un long voyage, et je suis certain que vous êtes impatiente de retourner au château… »

J'écartais quatre réponses assassines avant de percevoir une lueur dans son regard et de comprendre _qu'il me taquinait_. La surprise dût se lire sur mon visage, car ses épaules se crispèrent dans un rire silencieux et il me rendit la lettre avec un sourire fantomatique.

« D'ici, le chemin le plus rapide jusqu'à Ordinn est de suivre la route entre les Monts Géminés, et ensuite de prendre au nord par Cocorico et le hameau des Anémones. Farras suggère que cette tour se trouve directement en dessous du champ de manœuvre militaire nous devrions certainement éviter d'effectuer un itinéraire direct jusqu'à la zone si vous voulez y être sous un court délai. Serpenter à travers les montagnes couvrira plus de distance que de traverser le centre d'Hyrule, mais Necluda et Elimith sont beaucoup moins peuplées et nous serons moins souvent arrêtés. »

« Cela a du sens. Lorsque les tours ont été enfouies, les Gardiens devraient probablement être perçu culturellement comme des forces protectrices ou miliaires. Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas vérifier d'autres forts et garnisons importantes… mais, non, nous devons d'abord abord déterminer ce que nous chercherons géographiquement et géologiquement parlant quand nous fouillons à la recherche de tours. »

Link semblait déjà habitué à ma tendance à parler à haute voix quand je réfléchissais à de nouvelles données sur la technologie ancienne. Il avait vérifié et fermé la maison – sa maison, plutôt – avant que mon esprit ne commencer à enregistrer la suite de son discours.

« La route est tout à fait praticable, d'ailleurs. J'imagine que c'est l'un des nombreux cas où votre expérience avec les itinéraires et les localisations rejoindra la mienne. »

Il avait répondu avec une sorte de révérence peu appuyée le soleil frôlait à peine l'horizon montagneux que nous étions déjà en dehors de la ville et nous dirigions vers l'est. Nous suivîmes la rive du lac d'Adeya tandis qu'il s'allongeait vers le sud et que ses eaux limpides se faisaient marécageuses. Link nous guida vers la Source du Courage par un sentier différent que celui que ma mère m'avait enseigné quand j'étais enfant elle m'avait amené au sud au petit village de Soneau, puis avait suivi la rivière Dracos au nord. Link était en train de suivre un itinéraire beaucoup plus direct, à travers quelques hauteurs assez accidentées. Si j'avais porté mes bottes et ma tunique usuelles, cela n'aurait rien eu d'insurmontable dans ma robe blanche, que j'avais déterré de mon bagage pour le Sanctuaire, la marche était beaucoup plus lente. Link supportait cela avec la même patience dont il faisait preuve pour tout le reste il prit soin de m'apporter son aide tout détournant soigneusement ses yeux de l'exposition inhérente à l'escalade dans une robe. Il était un homme parfaitement bien élevé, en toute honnêteté, et cela me rappelait une fois de plus à quelle point ma première impression de lui avait été injuste. Malgré cela, à l'avenir, je porterais mes bottes et mes bas pendant le voyage et me changerais simplement à la Source.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le périmètre de la Source proprement dite, il s'éloigna et me permit d'approcher de la statue de la déesse Hylia. Il se retourna, l'épée dégainée, et se mit dos à moi gardant l'entrée pour garantir mon intimité.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me souvenir de la première nuit après notre rencontre je l'avais vu veiller de pareille façon, en dessous de la passerelle entre mon étude et mes appartements, et je croyais qu'il m'espionnait. Il avait probablement monté la garde tous les soirs depuis lors, mais caché de mes yeux afin de respecter ma vie privée.

Comment avais-je pu devenir si douée à lire ses expressions, et tout de même réussir à me tromper complètement sur tout le reste ?

La Source semblait… différente… ce jour-là. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas tenue dans ces eaux, mais le dernier souvenir demeurait puissant. Il y avait… je ne saurais même pas le dire. De l'électricité ? Un picotement ? Une puissance à peine tangible ondulant à la surface de l'eau.

Je posais mes paumes à la surface de l'onde tout en m'immergeant jusqu'à la taille et je levais les yeux vers l'antique statue qui me faisait face. La seule idée ce que j'avais à faire me venait de mes quelques souvenirs épars de ma mère, agenouillée sous la lune sur la passerelle qui menait à ce qui avait autrefois été _son_ étude. Son visage était serein, ses yeux clos, son menton tendu pour offrir son visage à la clarté nocturne. J'avais vu la lumière, j'en étais certaine – juste un vacillement, avant qu'elle ne se redresse et ne me découvre en train de l'observer.

Pendant les nombreuses années qui suivirent, j'avais essayé de l'imiter, puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à quoi me raccrocher. Il n'existait aucun témoignage écrit légué par les innombrables générations de femmes dont je descendais. Les informations avaient été transmises par bouche à oreille et par enseignement direct les grands-mères et les tantes restaient disponibles s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à la mère. Mais pas dans mon cas mes relations féminines étaient d'une extrême pauvreté. Je comprenais la nécessité de garder ces informations secrètes, de ne jamais les coucher par écrit afin qu'elles ne puissent pas être découvertes et utilisées contre nous… mais dans ce cas, la sécurité nous menait à notre propre perte.

Je chassais ces pensées de mon esprit et visais la sérénité. La paix. Le clame. L'acceptation pure. Je prendrais tout ce que la Déesse jugerait bon de me donner.

 _Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie. Je suis là, je suis prête. Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie. Je ferais tout ce que vous attendez de moi. Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie. Dites-moi simplement ce que vous voulez que je fasse. Pitié, pitié, pitié._

« Princesse. » fit doucement une voix, près de mon oreille, tandis que l'on enroulait quelque chose autour de mes épaules.

Je sursautais, surprise, et remarquais qu'il faisait sombre. Mon corps était glacé, mes pieds engourdis, et ma robe trempée s'accrochait à moi d'une manière qui aurait pu me paraître embarrassante si je n'étais pas aussi épuisée.

« Quoi… Comment… Mais… »

« Venez. Vous êtes gelée et il fait presque nuit. J'ai fait un feu, et j'ai monté le camp afin que vous puissiez vous changer et mettre des vêtements secs. »

Il avait ses mains sur mes épaules, tenant un quelconque vêtement qu'il avait reconverti en couverture pour ma peau humide. Je le laissais me tirer hors de l'eau, loin de la statue de la Déesse, jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait allumé un feu dissimulé dans une alcôve abritée de l'édifice de pierre antique autour de la Source.

« Est-ce judicieux de faire un feu ici ? »

Je le vis hausser les épaules. « J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à cette Source et j'ai toujours établi mes feux de camp à cette position. _Elle_ n'a jamais eu l'air de s'en soucier. »

Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans – pas dans ses paroles, mais dans la connexion de pensées que ces mots inspiraient dans mon esprit – mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir. Il me remit un remède et je l'avalais sans poser de question, et le laissais me guider. J'abandonnais tout espoir d'introspection et le suivi simplement là où il m'ordonnait d'aller – non loin du feu, sur un tas de linge, la tête inclinée, les yeux fermés, je tombais dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillais avant l'aube pour découvrir le feu encore crépitant, et Link assis en tailleur un peu à l'écart. J'étais dans une alcôve abritée, utilisant sa Tunique de Prodige comme couverture… ainsi qu'une capuche et une étoffe rembourrée qui semblait remplie de plumes duveteuses. J'avais également à disposition un pantalon assorti fermement enroulé pour en faire un oreiller, et une fiole vide à portée de main. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait transporter autant de choses sur lui, mais il devait avoir vidé tout son paquetage pour m'en faire un lit. Le tout sentait un peu le bois fumé – il y avait un feu de camp à quelques pas, après tout – mais vêtements avaient aussi l'odeur des chevaux, du soleil et de la pluie, et de l'émanation magique presque mordante qui semblait s'incruster partout où l'Epée de Légende s'attardait. C'était la nature et l'acier, et je passais plus de temps que je devais l'avouer à les respirer.

Link était simplement vêtu de la chemise mince qu'il portait sous sa tunique, dos au feu mais assez loin pour ne pas être dérangé par la chaleur. Il avait à nouveau étendu son épée sur les genoux, et je me sentais assez en sécurité et réchauffée pour retourner dormir. Je le ne le fis cependant pas je quittais ma literie improvisée et il fut immédiatement debout.

« Merci. » dis-je, décidant qu'il fallait commencer par cela en premier, et prendre l'habitude d'être reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Il adopta une attitude légèrement plus détendue pendant que je parlais peut-être l'avais-je surpris, après tout. « Je me suis sentie… comme si les choses étaient différentes cette fois-ci. J'avais… tort, bien sûr. Encore une fois. Mais je n'ai pas senti le temps passer et je me serais probablement évanouie dans l'eau si tu ne m'avais pas interrompue dans mes dévotions. Je te remercie de ton intervention. »

« Urbosa a mentionné que cela s'était déjà produit auparavant. » admit-il en s'accroupissant devant le feu pour commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Est-ce que tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit ? »

Il haussa les épaules je prenais ça pour un oui.

« Je te remercie une fois de plus. »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules, bien que celui-ci inclina légèrement sa tête d'un côté, et ses yeux clignèrent. _Ce n'est pas grave_ , ai-je interprété.

« Je suis désolée de nous faire perdre du temps. Je… »

« Ce n'était pas une perte de temps. » répondit-il, avec une chaleur dans la voix qui me bouleversa en silence. « Même si ce temps ne s'est pas révélé aussi fructueux que vous l'auriez souhaité, cela reste pour une bonne cause. Rien de tout cela n'est de votre faute, Princesse. »

« Je devrais être… »

« Vous l'êtes. »

Je clignais des yeux, aussi surprise par l'interruption que par son ton catégorique. Il avait répondu en me tendant une assiette remplie d'une omelette aux champignons qui surpassait tout ce que j'avais mangé au Château.

« Comment fais-tu pour cuisiner aussi bien ? »

Ce fut son tour d'être étonné, semblait-il. « J'aime la nourriture. » répondit-il, un peu trop rapidement.

Je le regardais étroitement au-dessus du feu et de mon plat de nourriture alors qu'il recommençait à manger sa propre – sensiblement plus large que la mienne – omelette. Il semblait sentir mon regard sur lui et m'adressais des coups d'œil de plus en plus déconcertés tandis qu'il mangeait. Je ne pouvais dire avec certitude si la proximité du feu intensifiait la couleur de ses joues, ou s'il rougissait.

« Plus je passe de temps à cuisiner, moins je mange. » marmonna-t-il en prenant mon assiette et en nettoyant les ustensiles de cuisine au-dessus du foyer. Même cette confession semblait être une interprétation assez édulcorée de la vérité.

C'était un glouton ! Oh, enfin je lui trouvais un défaut, et un tout à fait _adorable_ pour commencer. Sans compter que facile à exploiter. « Soit sûr que je te corromprais avec de la nourriture à chaque fois que tu te montreras particulièrement avare en paroles. »

Il me regarda un instant dans ce que ne pouvait être qu'une vaine tentative de dissimuler son horreur. Il sembla peu à peu se rendre compte que je le taquinais, toutefois, et une sorte de sourire naquit lentement sur ses traits. Je réalisais, peut-être un peu tard, que j'étais toujours confortablement installée dans ses vêtements, et une nuée de papillons me chatouilla l'estomac. Ce n'était… absolument pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

 _Remets-toi les idées en place, ou tu ne vaudras pas mieux que les Gerudo. Ou Mipha. Ou… par la sagesse de la Déesse, que probablement n'importe quelle femme qui a déjà passé du temps avec lui, n'importe quand, où que ce soit._

Je m'éloignais de ses vêtements, lui rendant sa tunique, qu'il fit passer par-dessus sa tête et remis rapidement en place. Je tentais de replier le reste de ses affaires, et il m'indiqua simplement un coin de l'édifice de pierre délabré où je pouvais me cacher derrière un mur à moitié effondré pour revêtir mon équipement plus robuste. J'étais extrêmement consciente de sa présence tandis que je retirais ma robe blanche encore humide et que j'enfilais méthodiquement mes bas, bottes, tunique et ceinture. Quand je sortis de derrière le mur affaissé, Link avait remballé tous ses vêtements supplémentaires et effacé la plupart des preuves de notre feu.

« Où est-ce tout est passé ? » demandais-je en utilisant mon reflet dans l'eau de la Source pour tresser mes cheveux au-dessus de mon visage.

« Dans mon paquetage. » répondit-il en tapotant la petite sacoche qui était attachée dans le bas de son dos.

« Comment tout a pu rentrer là-dedans ? »

Il me fit un clin d'œil – _il venait réellement de me faire un clin d'œil_ – et me dit « Par magie. »

Je secouais la tête et ne put m'empêcher de rire. Je n'étais pas certaine que la magie puisse faire disparaitre un ensemble complet d'armure anti-froid dans un bagage plus petit que ma tête, aux côtés de provisions pour plusieurs semaines et un élixir pour chaque éventualité, mais j'avais une très bonne idée de comment lui arracher la vérité.

Nous contournâmes le côté sud des Monts Géminés, faisant un peu d'escalade pour nous éviter les innombrables commerçants et voyageurs sur la route qui courrait entre les deux moitiés de la montagne. Nous rattrapâmes le sentier à l'est des Monts, traversant le Pont de l'Aîné et nous dirigeant vers Cocorico, arrivant juste après midi, grâce à notre départ anticipé. J'achetais mon pot-de-vin à la petite épicerie juste avant de quitter le village, sans s'arrêter pour visiter qui que ce soit car mes collaborateurs les plus proches n'étaient pas présents Impa excavait une nouvelle source de Gardiens, à l'extrémité nord d'Akkala, Farras supervisait le laboratoire à l'extérieur de la Citadelle, et Pru'ha travaillait sur sa propre tablette Sheikah dans son laboratoire d'Elimith.

« Une tarte aux pommes. » annonçais-je alors que nous sortions du village, par l'ouest pour esquiver les hautes terres bordant Cocorico avant de tourner au nord vers les îles sur la rivière de la Luterrane qui composaient le hameau des Anémones.

La tête de Link pivota vers l'endroit où je tenais, quelques pas derrière lui, faignant de fouiller dans mon paquetage. J'en sortais la surprise – encore fumante du four – et la tendais vers lui.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la boucher pour parler, je le coupais. « Elle est à toi, pour le très, très modeste prix d'une explication sur la façon dont tu entasse tout dans ton sac. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de façon comique puis son visage se vida de toute émotion. « Les nouvelles vont vite on dirait. »

« Je suis connue pour mes capacités de déduction. Ce n'étais qu'une question de temps, messire chevalier. »

« Les Korogu. » dit-il, puis il tendit la main vers la tarte comme si c'était une réponse suffisante.

« Qu'est-ce que les Korogu ont à voir avec ça ? Où as-tu seulement trouvé un Korogu, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un mythe ! »

Il fixa la tarte aux pommes d'une façon qui ne pouvait qu'être décrite comme du désir et me lança un regard plutôt sombre, je devais le dire. « Dans la Grande Forêt d'Hyrule. Ils aident le Grand Arbre Mojo à protéger l'Epée de Légende. Et l'un d'eux peut enchanter les sacoches pour qu'elles puissent contenir beaucoup plus d'objets que possible. Maintenant, si vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ? … »

Je lui offris la récompense, et nota avec amusement la vitesse à laquelle il l'engloutit.

« Tu n'aurais pas à manger autant si tu dormais plus. » l'informais-je.

Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule et j'eut du mal à lire en lui. _Œillade, bouche tordue d'un côté, ébauche d'un froncement de sourcils_. Peut-être avait-il déjà entendu cet avertissement auparavant ? Ou n'énonçais-je qu'une évidence ?

« Peut-être que je renonce au sommeil comme une excuse pour manger plus. » répliqua-t-il, plutôt brutalement, je me retrouvais à rire si fort que je dû subconsciemment me rattacher à quelque chose, pour assurer ma stabilité. Alors que j'essuyais les larmes de mes yeux, je vis que Link avait tendu sa main, et je passais encore une fois mes doigts dans les cordons de son gantelet.

Il était tentant de les laisser là. Il avait drastiquement grimpé dans mon estime, en si peu de temps, que je ne parvenais plus à faire de choix rationnels quand il s'agissait de lui. Je venais de lui faire du chantage avec une tarte, pour l'amour de la Déesse, et à présent je voulais m'accrocher à lui pour marcher ? Je pressais un tout petit peu le gantelet, car j'étais apparemment une fille déraisonnable, puis je laissais retomber sa main.

Quelque chose plana dans l'air pendant un long moment, comme s'il me donnait l'opportunité de changer d'avis et de la saisir à nouveau. Cela ressemblait plus à une envolée complètement improbable de fantaisie, et cette légèreté de ma part était probablement la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas encore été récompensée du pouvoir du sceau qui représentait mon héritage il était étroitement lié à la Sagesse, après tout, et pour l'heure je ne semblais pas du tout en faire preuve.

Nous avons navigué de bateaux en bateaux tandis que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, atteignant l'île des Esses, à l'extrémité nord du hameau, juste après la tombée du soir. Nous avions tous deux convenus de préférer l'auberge de l'île des Esses à celle de l'île des Anémones proprement dite, car elle était moins fréquentée et mieux entretenue.

L'aubergiste – une femme toute en rondeurs nommée Gretta – nous reconnut tous les deux et commenta avec animation le choix judicieux que j'avais fait de nommer Link capitaine de ma garde.

Ce n'était absolument pas le cas – ni même un titre valide, car il représentait en réalité l'intégralité de ma garde personnelle – mais Link était trop bien élevé pour révéler mon comportement étriqué lors de notre première rencontre, et s'il n'avait pas l'intention de me traîner dans la boue je comptais également garder le silence à ce propos. Elle nous octroya la vaste chambre double au dernier étage, qui ressemblait plus à une suite de trois pièces, toutes attenantes à un salon central. J'avais déjà séjourné ici auparavant, mais Link eut besoin de quelques minutes pour examiner les lieux avant de décider s'ils étaient assez sûrs pour moi.

« Est-ce que je viens de te voir _renifler_ les _murs_ ? » demandais-je en verrouillant la porte derrière moi.

Il haussa les épaules, ce qui fut une confirmation suffisante à mes yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espères sentir ? »

« Des bananes. » répondit-il.

« Des bananes. » ai-je fais en écho, dubitative.

Il soupira et tomba dans un fauteuil rembourré près du foyer fraîchement allumé – Gretta avait envoyé quelqu'un pour s'occuper du feu et préparer la pièce dès qu'elle m'avait vu sur son palier – et me regarda avec un air tellement stoïque sur le visage que c'en était déconcertant.

« Le clan Yiga, en tant que communauté, est totalement obsédé par les bananes. C'est leur unique alimentation. Ils prétendent que c'est ce qui leur fourni leur puissance. Si vous croisez un homme au bord de la route qui vend son poids en banane, c'est sûr qu'il s'agit d'un Yiga déguisé. Ils ne se déplacent nulle part sans bananes. Alors, oui, Princesse, je cherche des bananes. »

Je m'enfonçais dans le fauteuil en face de lui. « Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? »

« Tuez suffisamment Yiga, et les statistiques s'établissent d'elles-mêmes. Tous les derniers avaient des bananes sur eux. »

« Combien… Combien de Yiga as-tu tué ? »

« Beaucoup. », dit-il simplement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. « Cela semble… différent. Le fait de tuer des bokoblins ou des moblins à l'air d'être à mille lieues du fait de tuer des hommes. Des hommes mauvais, meurtriers et terrifiants, mais… des hommes néanmoins. »

« On dit que Ganon a été un homme, autrefois. » répondit Link. « Vous et moi l'avons tué un nombre incalculable de fois, car les âges nous le ramènent dans un cycle sans fin. »

Je le fixais avec stupéfaction pendant plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer. » avouais-je. « Tu me dit que tu penses que la Princesse et le Héros des légendes seraient en fait _nous_ ? »

Link désigna de son menton la lame purificatrice. « Vous m'avez posé la question une fois… si elle me _parlait_. Et la réponse est non. Elle n'est pas douée de parole. Mais depuis que je la possède, quand je dors, j'ai des rêves qui sont… les miens, mais pas seulement. Je n'ai pas le même âge, je suis d'ascendance différente, je vis dans un endroit avec un autre nom. Je suis élevé par des esprits de la forêt, ou un orphelin recueilli par son oncle, ou simplement un berger vivant dans une maison dans un arbre, mais je suis toujours… moi. Et la Princesse doit peut-être se cacher, ou elle est une archère accomplie, ou rien de moins que la réincarnation physique de la Déesse Hylia dans une enveloppe mortelle, mais à chaque fois que je la rencontre en rêve, c'est toujours… vous. »

J'avais le menton entre les mains tandis que je tentais de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. La cadence de sa voix était hypnotique, et il y avait une intensité captivante dans ses yeux. J'avais déjà été fascinée par lui auparavant, mais cette fois, je l'admettais librement.

« Tu penses qu'il s'agit des souvenirs de l'épée ? »

Il acquiesça. « Je me suis vu marcher vers elle, encore, et encore et encore. Je la sentais me _reconnaître_ quand je m'en approchais. Elle ne me laissait jamais la toucher immédiatement – je devais être assez fort, ou ma volonté devait être bien plus grande encore – mais toutes les épreuves que je devais endurer avant de pouvoir réclamer l'épée étaient toujours bénéfiques pour moi. L'épée n'en a jamais eu besoin – elle me connaît mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. »

La prochaine étape, logiquement, me concernait, mais je ne pouvais pas l'évoquer. Je n'eus pas à le faire, cependant Link compris mon dilemme et aborda le sujet lui-même.

« Lorsque vous êtes entrée dans la salle du trône le jour où j'ai rencontré votre père, je vous _connaissais_. L'épée vous connaissait, elle vous _connait_. C'est pour cela que je suis convaincu que toutes les difficultés auxquelles vous faites face – avec votre père, avec le pouvoir du sceau, avec les Sources, avec les dévotions – ne sont pas de votre faute. Elles sont vos épreuves, elles sont ce que vous devez accomplir afin d'être prête à recevoir le pouvoir que vous avez déjà réclamé. Quelle que soit cette puissance, elle vous connaît sûrement aussi bien que l'épée, comme c'est mon cas. Vous êtes la même Zelda qui a vaincu Ganon à maintes reprises, d'innombrables fois, et vous le ferez à nouveau. »

« Ne fait pas ça. » chuchotais-je, frappée d'horreur.

« Ne pas faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant. « Ai-je offensé… »

« Ne me dis pas… des choses pareilles, je ne le mérite pas. » ai-je réussi à articuler. « Pas toi. Je me suis à peine montrée polie à ton égard t'entendre dire… »

« Je crois en vous. » répondit-il, avec douceur, maintenant qu'il ne craignait plus de dépasser les limites. « Je ne vous aurais pas offert ma vie si ce n'étais pas le cas. Ou peut-être que vous préférez ne pas en parler… ? Cela me convient aussi. »

« Faisons cela. » dis-je, dans une tentative désespérée de rediriger la conversation vers quelque chose que je pouvais maîtriser. « Pourquoi refuse-tu aussi souvent de parler ? Ta voix est… » _Oh, Zelda, espèce de sotte, ne lui dit pas ça_. « …n'est pas déplaisante. Tes mots ne sont pas grossiers. Tu as clairement des opinions basées sur ton expérience. Pourquoi opter pour le silence ? »

La question semblait le peiner, mais j'avais également l'impression qu'il avait l'intention de répondre. Je lui laissais le temps, perdue de longues minutes dans le vacillement et le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre.

« Quand j'ai rencontré Mipha ... vous connaissez cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochais la tête, ne souhaitant pas parler pour peut-être le distraire.

« Elle avait l'air d'une enfant. Certes, _j'étais_ un enfant. Mais même si elle était un peu plus âgée que moi, les Zora vieillissent lentement et elle paraissait bien plus jeune. Et à mes yeux elle était… elle était Saria. Juste une enfant, dans des eaux inconnues, souhaitant seulement trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison. Alors je l'ai aidé, comme j'aurais voulu quelqu'un aide Saria. Et quand nous sommes arrivés devant son père, elle a raconté cette histoire grandiose comme quoi je l'avais bravement défendue… et j'ai décidé de la laisser dire. Je préférais qu'elle me prête les traits dont elle avait besoin ou voulait voir en moi, que de l'accabler avec le véritable motif derrière mes actions, que d'attrister son bon cœur avec l'histoire de la mort de mon amie. Et c'est devenu… plus qu'une habitude, je suppose. Je sais que je peux supporter ces fardeaux, mais il n'y a aucune raison de penser que les gens que je rencontre le puissent aussi. Si j'ai été choisi pour être un Héros, alors je suis déjà devenu quelqu'un sur qui je n'ai aucun contrôle. Si d'autres veulent accumuler sur moi d'autres titres, d'autres fardeaux, d'autres espoirs, des rêves, des aspirations, des souhaits et des prières, alors tel est mon sort. Au fil du temps, j'avais de plus en plus d'yeux sur moi, et la nécessité de maintenir mes exploits précédents s'est faite de plus en plus forte. Au final, je rends bien mieux service à tous avec mon silence. »

Mes mains couvraient la moitié inférieure de mon visage, et je ne me souvenais pas les avoir levées. « Tu n'as pas l'intention de vivre toute ta vie de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ? Accumuler les fardeaux des autres, ne jamais alléger les tiens, et porter tout cela en silence ? »

Link haussa les épaules, maladroitement ce n'était pas un substitut de réponse, cette fois-ci, mais plutôt une démonstration inconsciente d'un embarras réel. « Vous connaissez les légendes. Ganon tombe, la Princesse continue à mener Hyrule vers un âge d'or, mais que devient le héros ? » Il se mit debout et se dirigea vers le foyer, se penchant lourdement par-dessus le muret devant le feu. Ses traits étaient cachés dans l'ombre, mais je ne pouvais pas me détourner de son visage. « Avez-vous déjà lu quoique ce quoi qui décrive le destin qui attends le Héros, Princesse ? »

L'horreur s'insinua lentement en moi quand je réalisais la réponse. « Non. J'ai… non. Mais cela ne _signifie_ rien, Link, nos bibliothèques sont si limitées... »

« Soit je m'évanoui dans l'oubli, et les charges cessent de s'accumuler, ou le combat avec Ganon est mon dernier. »

« Non, Link. » arguais-je en me levant. « Je ne peux pas y croire. As-tu interrogé l'épée ? Quel souvenir te montre-t-elle ? »

Il sembla s'affaisser légèrement vers l'avant, et il resta silencieux pendant si longtemps, que je me mis à penser qu'il ne répondrait pas. Finalement, il s'éloigna du foyer et leva les yeux vers moi, ses traits encore fondus dans les flammes dansantes et l'ombre croissante. « L'Epée de Légende m'a donné des instructions précises sur la façon de la rendre lorsque nous aurons vaincu Ganon, ainsi elle sera prêtre pour le prochain Héros. »

Je sentis un poids tomber au fond de mon ventre tandis qu'il esquissait une inclinaison peu appuyée. « Je crois que je vais dormir un peu ce soir, Princesse. Si vous entendez du bruit dans la nuit, appelez-moi je vous prie. » Puis il partit, la porte ne se referma pas complètement derrière lui.

Je titubais jusqu'à ma propre chambre, m'effondrant sur un côté du lit et écartant le désir accablant de pleurer. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis des années, et je ne comptais pas m'y remettre maintenant, mais même la _volonté_ était une chose à laquelle je ne faisais pas souvent face. J'extirpais mon journal hors de mon paquetage et je le fixais, le regard vide, pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures. Comment pourrais-je mettre les évènements – les conversations – de ces deux derniers jours en mots ? Comment pouvais-je le faire sans passer la nuit entière à coucher ses mots sur papier ?

Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'essayerais pas. Je pouvais évoquer les idées principales, en espérant qu'elles me remémorent des souvenirs plus complets quand je relirais mes propres mots dans cet avenir insoutenable.

* * *

 _Peu à peu, Link s'ouvre à moi. Il s'avère que c'est un vrai glouton. Il ne peut pas résister à un bon repas ! Quand j'ai finalement réussi à lui demander pourquoi il était tout le temps aussi silencieux, j'ai bien vu que la réponse lui coutait. Pourtant, il me l'a dit. Avec tant autant de poids sur ses épaules et de regards braqués vers lui, il a estimé plus judicieux pour rester fort de porter son fardeau en silence._

 _Un sentiment que je ne connais que trop bien… Dans son cas, cela l'a forcé à cesser d'extérioriser ses pensées et ses émotions. J'ai toujours cru qu'avec un talent naturel comme le sien, il n'avait jamais été confronté à l'échec. Comme je me trompais… Chacun mène ses propres combats intérieurs qu'on ne voit pas forcément… J'étais tellement focalisée sur mes propres soucis, que j'ai échoué à comprendre les siens._

 _J'aimerais lui parler davantage et découvrir ce qui se trouve sous cette apparence si calme, l'entendre parler librement et ouvertement. Et peut-être qu'ainsi je pourrais, moi aussi, lui dévoiler qui je suis et lui parler des démons qui me hantent depuis toutes ces années._

* * *

J'aime beaucoup la personnalité de ce Link quand il décide de parler, et vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre, on reprends le cours des souvenirs et on retrouve des têtes connues.


	6. Water Under The Bridge

**Rating/Warning :** K+ (adolescents et jeunes adultes) - Description de violence (canon), décès de personnages majeurs (canon)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages du canon, le monde et le contexte appartiennent à Nintendo. La fanfiction originale est l'oeuvre de MaryDragon sur Archive Of Our Own ( /works/10425738/chapters/23019495), qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire et publier ici.

L'illustration provisoire est signée Ariettys (Ariettysart sur tumblr), allez jeter un oeil à son blog, elle publie de magnifiques fanarts sur le jeu!

 **Notes** :

Chapitre posté en retard pour cause d'examens, pardon pardon! Il raconte les souvenirs 8 et 10. L'autrice a intervertit les souvenirs 9 et 10, car il ne lui semblaient pas être dans le bon ordre. En effet, Link est blessé dans le souvenir 8 et soigné dans le 9, mais on ne voit pas sa blessure dans le souvenir 9. De plus, du point de vue du développement des personnages et de l'intrigue, il y avait beaucoup à gagner en échangeant ces deux souvenirs.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Waters under the bridge**

Nous avons voyagé dans un silence agréable le lendemain matin. L'omelette que Gretta me prépara pour le petit déjeuner n'était qu'une pâle imitation de celle que Link m'avait cuisiné la veille, et lui faire part de cette constatation fut notre première et unique discussion jusqu'aux environs de midi. Nous évitâmes le camp des landes – ce n'était pas une inconvenance de notre part, mais plutôt une volonté d'aller plus vite et une aversion pour le cérémonial – et traversâmes la rivière de la Zora par l'est de l'île Melka. Nous passâmes par-dessus les palissades des terres agricoles fertiles par accord tacite, et nous étions bien avancés à l'intérieur des contreforts de la Montagne de la Mort quand Link brisa le silence.

« Un groupe de bokos. » siffla-t-il, tournant sur ses talons pour me rejoindre. Je lui pris la main sans arrière-pensée, et le laissais me guider rapidement vers un éperon rocheux devant lequel nous venions de passer. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et appuya mon dos contre la pierre chaud. « Restez là, je reviendrais après avoir sécurisé la voie. »

Puis il partit.

Je ne cessais de me remémorer le contact de ses mains sur mes épaules, l'odeur d'acier et de nature sauvage qui s'échappait de son col tandis qu'il se penchait pour murmurer ses instructions, ses mèches de cheveux qui effleuraient ma joue.

Quelle légère, légère, _légère_ jeune fille.

Il y eut un grognement, puis une succession de cris et d'explosions de cornes, et enfin un long silence malaisant. Je commençais à m'inquiéter quand Link réapparu. Il n'y avait qu'une gerbe de sang sur sa botte droite, le reste de sa personne était intacte.

« Ils ont eu ta botte. » informais-je, plus par curiosité de sa réponse que par réelle préoccupation.

Il soupira, un peu mélodramatiquement, en faisant pivoter son pied pour observer sa chaussure avec consternation. « Je dois atteindre mes limites. »

C'était une sensation étrange, de rire et d'éprouver ce sentiment bouillonnant de satisfaction, pendant que Link me guidait à travers un champ de bataille sanglant couverts d'une douzaine de cadavres de bokoblins. J'avais mes doigts entremêlés dans les lacets de son gantelet au bras droit, bien que pour une raison qui m'échappât la position de l'équipement faisait que mes doigts se retrouvèrent en contact avec la peau sous l'armure. Avait-il relevé sa manche différemment, avait-il attaché son gantelet d'une nouvelle manière ?

Était-ce intentionnel ? Avait-t-il voulu sentir mes doigts sur sa peau ?

Etait-ce _in_ intentionnel ? Etait-il secrètement mal à l'aise et ne voulais pas me le dire, souhaitait-il s'arrêter et prendre le temps d'arranger cela ?

Que diable ne tournait-il pas rond chez moi, pour que ce soit à _cela_ que je pense tout en essayant de ne pas marcher dans des viscères de bokoblin ?

Nous marchâmes encore une heure avant de rencontrer un nouveau groupe de gobelins, mixte cette fois-ci, composé de moblins et de bokoblins. Link s'immobilisa si soudainement que je me cognais contre son dos, et il déplaça sa main pour attraper mon coude et me mettre à l'écart une fois de plus. J'agrippais son gantelet avec une poigne d'acier tandis qu'il penchait la tête et tendait l'oreille je retenais mon souffle le mieux possible.

Puis nous retournâmes sur nos pas à la hâte, Link semblait frénétiquement chercher un abri. Finalement, il me poussa dans un creux au sol – il semblait qu'un rocher avait été arraché de la montagne et avait roulé le long de la descente – et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille pour chuchoter ses instructions d'une voix à peine audible afin de ne pas être repéré.

« Au moins l'un d'entre eux nous a entendu. Restez ici, cela prendra plus de temps que la dernière fois. »

Je hochais la tête, et il m'accorda un bref sourire avant de bondir hors du trou et de se faufiler sur le sentier à un rythme que je n'aurais _pas_ pu tenir tout en restant discrète, aussi silencieusement qu'il le faisait.

Je m'installais sur ma tablette Sheikah pour patienter, feuilletant l'encyclopédie et tentant de comprendre pourquoi certaines plantes s'enregistraient et d'autres pas.

La lumière du soleil se déplaça dans un espace entre les pics dans mon dos et commença à briller directement sur moi, réchauffant le creux dans lequel je me cachais et rendant ma position sacrément inconfortable. Toutefois, je n'entendais aucune clameur de bataille, alors je profitais de l'occasion pour m'entraîner à atteindre la sérénité et maintenir mon immobilité.

Soudain, la tête de Link apparut au bord du creux. Il me sourit, alors que je m'étonnais de son retour soudain. « J'avais presque oublié où je vous avais laissé. Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez rester aussi silencieuse. »

Je lui tapais le bras, et il me prit la main pour me soulever hors du trou. Il était plus propre que quand il m'avait quitté, les premières éclaboussures de sang sur sa botte avaient séché. Je décalais ma main afin d'attraper son gantelet et tentais de faire abstraction de sa paume calleuse contre la mienne.

 _Quelle légère, légère, légère jeune fille._

Je commençais à prendre des clichés pour Farras environ une heure ou deux plus tard, car nous nous étions assez élevés dans la montagne pour avoir un point de vue dégagé sur le champ de manœuvres et la forêt de Tylorie. Le meilleur endroit pour avoir une image claire, cependant, n'était pas facilement accessible.

« Un Lynel. » dit Link en relevant les sourcils. « Non, _deux_ Lynels. »

« Nous pouvons choisir un autre point de vue. » insistais-je. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de photographier cette colline, nous pouvons aller ailleurs. » Sa réponse fut un clin d'œil, qui m'amusa presque autant que le premier auquel j'avais eu droit.

« Il n'y en a que deux. » murmura-t-il, puis il me fit pivoter et je me retrouvais à nouveau dans une grotte peu profonde. Cette fois-ci, j'étais davantage dissimulée par les ombres que par les rochers, et je pourrais effectivement voir Link se battre contre l'afflux de créatures qui s'étaient rassemblés sur cette colline. Il libéra son gantelet de ma main, dégaina son épée, et s'élança.

Quatre d'entre eux furent à terre avant que l'alerte ne retentisse je ne vis pas le premier, et seulement le léger bruit que fit le second en rebondissant contre un rocher juste sous mes yeux lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur le champ de bataille. Le premier Lynel avait été complètement pris par surprise, et tomba aux pieds de Link tandis qu'un bokoblin commençait à souffler furieusement dans sa corne.

Link gardait constamment un moblin entre lui et le deuxième Lynel. Trois moblins périrent sous les coups du Lynel, qui encaissait les assauts et frappait ses alliés sous la confusion. Malheureusement, cela signifia que lorsqu'un troisième Lynel apparu plus loin à l'ouest, Link ne le vit pas avant qu'il ne charge dans la mêlée. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son bras droit, et je dus faire tout mon possible pour garder le silence quand une gerbe écarlate jaillit de sa peau. Une fois que les moblins furent à terre, il sauta sur le dos d'un des Lynels, le précipitant contre son compagnon en le tirant par les cheveux, puis les acheva tous les deux dans la confusion qui en résulta.

Plutôt que de venir me récupérer une fois que les environs furent sécurisés, Link tourna simplement les yeux vers la grotte dans laquelle je me tenais et fit un signe de la main, un peu faiblement, pour que je vienne le rejoindre. Je traversais le carnage pour le trouver assis sur une petite saillie rocheuse au sommet du piton. Son bras droit saignait sans retenue il semblait que son gantelet avait changé de place.

Avais-je provoqué cela ? Ou l'avait-il fait ? Oh, si j'avais le courage de poser la question.

Je me mis à genoux à côté de lui et me concentrais plutôt sur le traitement de sa blessure « Cette blessure n'a pas l'air trop sérieuse, finalement. Ça ira, pour l'instant. » Je tendis la main et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux épars sur son visage, inclinant son menton pour que ses yeux rencontrent les miens. J'essayais de conserver une expression analytique, vérifiant la dilatation de ses pupilles pour déceler des troubles plus profonds, mais la façon dont il tourna son visage dans ma main provoqua à nouveau une envolée de papillon dans mon estomac.

 _L'érudite et le soldat_ étaient des qualifications de loin préférables à _la Princesse et le Héros_ , dans la mesure où cela nous permettait d'interagir. Je n'étais toujours pas certaine que cela soit raisonnable, néanmoins. Je laissais retomber ma main et orientais mes pensées dans une autre direction.

« Mais tu sais, il y a une différence subtile entre le courage et l'imprudence. Tu as beau être fort, tu n'es pas immortel. »

Il soutient mon regard tandis que je parlais, un bref éclat dans ses yeux trahissant son impassibilité. Je finis par détourner les yeux la première.

Toutefois, regarder ailleurs signifiait tomber sur les tas de corps que Link avait laissé derrière lui en s'emparant du sommet. J'avais voyagé toute ma vie sans avoir jamais vu un Lynel dans la nature, et _trois_ encore moins. Je n'avais jamais été attaquée avant, non plus, et à présent voilà que j'enchaînais quatre combats en l'espace de quelques jours. Je repensais aux rapports d'Impa et aux estimations des victimes collatérales provenant des garnissons, les groupes de gobelins étaient un problème qui augmentait lentement depuis l'année précédente si ce n'était plus. Link pourrait probablement me dire où et quand leur nombre avait commencé à se développer, puisque ses épreuves l'avaient fait arpenter Hyrule en long et en large.

« Il semble que non seulement la fréquence de ce type d'attaque augmente, » dis-je pour moi-même « mais la puissance des monstres auxquels nous sommes confrontés s'intensifie également. »

Alors que je prononçais ces mots, un froid glacial s'insinua en moi. Je mis des mots sur la peur avant de pouvoir vraiment la considérer. « Je crains… Je crains que ce ne soit un présage annonciateur du retour du Fléau Ganon. »

Je me relevais et époussetais la saleté sur mon pantalon. Je ne pouvais pas céder à la frayeur l'inquiétude s'évanouit aussi vite que je l'avais verbalisée. Peut-être était-ce là la meilleure façon de prendre le contrôle sur mes peurs et mes angoisses – en parler, et les laisser s'évaporer.

« Et, si c'est le cas, » dis-je, plus volontairement que je ne l'aurais dû. « Autant nous attendre au pire et nous y préparer le plus rapidement possible. »

Link se redressa, et je pris la tête de notre équipée sur le sentier vers le bas de la montagne.

« Tout d'abord, avez-vous capturé votre image pour Farras ? »

Je m'arrêtais à mi-chemin, me tournais vers le point de vue pour lequel Link avait versé son sang, et sortais ma tablette Sheikah juste pour ça. S'il y avait une allusion moqueuse dans sa voix, eh bien… peut-être que je l'avais mérité.

« Ensuite, de quelles autres préparatifs auriez-vous besoin en plus d'une légion de Gardiens et de l'intégralité de votre armée en état d'alerte ? Quel est le pire auquel vous vous attendez ? »

Les images capturées, je glissais la tablette dans ma ceinture et indiquais la route d'un signe de tête. Il se plaça derrière moi, tandis que je traversais les vestiges de la bataillée rangée et me dirigeais vers l'est.

« De meilleures protections pour toi, pour commencer. » l'ai-je réprimandé sans un regard pour lui. « Bien que j'admette que ton bras ait été touché par un coup de chance, il faudrait qu'il y ait un peu plus entre ta chair et les lames de tes ennemis. »

Du coup de l'œil, je le surpris en train de lever la main pour se frotter nerveusement la nuque. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie en train de l'épier, ne voulais pas qu'il remarque le sourire que je savais étalé sur mon visage, mais je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. Je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière et vis le léger rougeoiement sur ses joues – il avait presque l'air _penaud_. Il surprit mon regard et baissa le bras, haussant les épaules avec un léger sourire.

Oh. C'était intentionnel, alors. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, en espérant parvenir à freiner le rougissement sur mes propres traits _. Quelle légère, légère, légère jeune fille_.

« Et le pire que je peux attendre… eh bien. » J'avais voulu mettre mon âme à nu, n'est-ce pas ? Me débarrasser de mes doutes en les verbalisant. « Le pire absolu serait que je ne parvienne pas à éveiller mon pouvoir et que je sois tuée quand toi et moi engagerons le combat contre Ganon. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. » dit-il derrière moi, dans un ton si grave qu'il fit remonter la chair de poule le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque.

Il n'y avait pas de place au débat dans sa déclaration pas que je veuille absolument en discuter. La ferme conviction dans sa voix était précisément ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Il était l'élu de la lame purificatrice. Il était mon partenaire dans la bataille à venir. Je venais de le voir vaincre _trois_ Lynels au milieu d'un troupeau de gobelins, et s'il croyait en moi… ? Le moins que je puisse faire était de lui retourner la faveur.

« Ma vie vous appartient, Princesse. » me rappela-t-il. « Elle devra être sacrifiée avant la vôtre. »

« Je ne pense pas que… »

« Urbosa me tuera si vous êtes blessée, alors c'est vraiment l'unique option. »

Il m'avait prise par surprise – à nouveau ! – puis se rapprocha de moi tandis que j'étais distraite et hilare. « Et pourquoi vous dirigez-vous vers l'est ? Nous devons apporter ces images à Farras, au Château. »

« Tu es blessé, messire chevalier. » répondis-je. « Je t'amène vers le meilleur guérisseur qui soit. »

Son visage se décomposa totalement. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire ni même souhaité, Princesse. »

« Dommage pour toi, alors, la proposition n'est pas sujette à débat. »

Il se planta devant moi et bloqua mon chemin, la mâchoire saillant légèrement vers l'avant et les sourcils férocement froncés. Pour une fois que je me serais réjouie de le voir s'aventurer sur le terrain de la dispute avec moi, l'écoulement de sang intermittent le long de son bras me dissuadait de chercher tout conflit.

Je continuais d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que je sois presque nez à nez avec lui.

« Nous sommes assez proches du domaine Zora pour justifier l'arrêt. Elle sera furieuse contre nous deux si la blessure s'infecte et que nous devons revenir la consulter plus tard. Et puis, si tu es vraiment si peu désireux de voir ta plus ancienne amie, nous avons les images à livrer à Farras comme excuse pour écourter notre séjour. »

Je levais une main et lui flanquait délibérément un coup sur la poitrine « Maintenant, messire chevalier. Ouvre le chemin ou laisse-toi conduire, mais n'essaie plus de me barrer la route. »

Il recula d'un pas sous le coup de la surprise quand mon doigt s'enfonça dans son sternum, puis changea d'attitude pour faire un léger pas sur le côté. Il esquissa une demi-révérence et fit un geste pour m'inviter à mener le chemin. J'étais peut-être un peu trop heureuse de la façon dont ce scénario venait de se dérouler je ne saurais dire si c'était à cause de ma petite victoire ou bien de la façon dont sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa gorge quand je me tenais debout face à lui.

 _Quelle légère, légère, légère jeune fille_.

Nous sommes descendus des montagnes et avons continué notre chemin avec Link blessé, même s'il ne cessait de clamer que c'était bénin, je préférais la sécurité de la route plutôt que la liberté plus tranquille de la nature. Le voyage se passa plutôt bien, relativement parlant, mais le nombre de personnes sur les routes nous encouragea tous les deux à garder le silence. Je fus arrêtée à plusieurs reprises – par des patrouilles de soldats, des gens ordinaires demandant une bénédiction, et des éloges en boucle quand j'étais reconnue. C'était un souci bienvenu, me dis-je intérieurement. La royauté n'était pas toujours appréciée par le commun du peuple, et que mon nom attire les éloges était en réalité un compliment envers le règne de mon père.

Cela signifia, cependant, que nous n'avions atteint que le Pont de Misth avant de devoir nous arrêter pour la nuit. Une augmentation des monstres squelettiques avait été signalée près des montagnes une fois le soleil couché, et j'étais peu désireuse de risquer le bras de Link dans un combat.

« Je pourrais m'occuper d'une armada de Stalfos dans mon sommeil, à une main, les yeux bandés, avec rien d'autre qu'un _bâton_. » grinça-t-il quand je lui expliquais que j'allais prendre une chambre à l'auberge juste avant le pont pour la nuit. « Je ne suis pas en sucre, Princesse, et ce n'est rien de plus qu'une égratignure. »

Je levais les sourcils mais ne répondais pas. Après quelques longs moments à scruter mon visage, il soupira et recula. « Je comprends maintenant votre agacement à mon égard quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

J'étouffais un rire de surprise, mais le mal était fait. Il me prit par la main et tenta de m'éloigner de l'auberge, mais je plantais mes talons au sol et me tournais dans l'autre sens. Il était plus fort que moi – _oh_ , il était bien plus fort que moi – mais il me respectait tout de même en tant que sa souveraine et cessa de tirer quand je résistais.

« Nous prenons une chambre, et tu vas devoir faire avec. » dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'établissement.

L'auberge du Pont de Misth était une étape populaire pour les voyageurs entre Akkala et le Château d'Hyrule, car il était situé juste à mi-chemin de la distance entre la Forteresse et la Citadelle. Avec la menace de l'apparition de monstres supplémentaires durant la nuit, l'auberge était presque pleine. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chambre de libre heureusement pour nous, il s'agissait de celle réservée à la noblesse et jamais louée aux roturiers. Je posais mes rubis sur le comptoir tandis que Link prenait la clé, et nous fûmes installés en toute sécurité dans la chambre en peu de temps.

« Pas de bananes ? » demandais-je pendant que Link me laissait entrer et verrouillait la porte derrière nous.

« Pas de bananes. » approuva-t-il.

« Tu dois dormir. » lui ordonnais-je. « Tu es blessé. »

« J'ai dormi _hier_ soir. » répondit-il. « Je n'ai pas besoin de… »

« Les gens normaux dorment toutes les nuits ! »

« Depuis quand suis-je normal ? » contra-t-il, semblant opter pour le sarcasme plutôt que la dispute avec moi ce soir. « Les gens normaux ne sont pas choisis par la lame purificatrice ! »

« Pas de ça avec moi, messire chevalier. Tu es peut-être qualifié, courageux et parfaitement proportionné… » D'où diable cela sortait-il ? « …mais tu es toujours un mortel, et tu es toujours blessé, et tu as toujours besoin de dormir ! »

« Si je dors, voudriez-vous bien abandonner cette idée insensée de soumettre mon bras à la Prière de Mipha ? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il avait dit cela qui me fit reculer d'un pas. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas voir Mipha ? Mais je pensais... »

Il émit un bruit dégouté et se déplaça ensuite pour remuer le foyer et errer dans la pièce. Il verrouilla les fenêtres et revérifia tous les coins, se baissa pour inspecter sous les lits – il y en avait quatre, déesse merci – et déplaça les paravents pour réduire les ombres dans la pièce. Je croisais les bras, appuyée contre le mur, et j'attendis.

« C'est mon amie, et je l'aime » dit-il doucement, reculant dans la pièce pour s'assoir sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé. « Elle est gracieuse, gentille et douce, et c'est une vraie brute avec cette lance. Nous avons appris l'un de l'autre et nous nous sommes battus l'un pour l'autre, et elle a été la première personne à croire en moi – à _vraiment_ croire en moi. Elle est convaincue qu'il n'y a aucune raison acceptable pour que quiconque en ce monde doute de moi, du tout, jamais. C'est agréable d'avoir un contrepoint à… eh bien, Revali. »

 _Et à moi_ , pensais-je avec une pointe de regret.

« Et le domaine Zora est magnifique. Vraiment. On m'y a donné un second foyer, un endroit pour me remettre de… ce qui est arrivé à Saria, de la façon dont mon avenir s'est éloigné de tout ce que j'avais prévu. Je n'ai rien contre les Zoras ou leurs… argh, c'est impossible. Disons-le simplement, je ne l'aime pas de cette façon. Elle s'attends à ce que nous nous marrions dès que je fais ou dis quelque chose, et je n'ai aucune envie de devenir le roi des poissons. »

Il avait commencé si diplomatiquement, que sa conclusion plutôt imagée m'arracha un autre rire de surprise. Je le contenais par une soudaine toux à peine suspecte qui me valut un coup d'œil très acéré tandis que je m'asseyais soigneusement sur le côté opposé du canapé, dans un angle qui lui faisais face.

« Pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas ? »

« Après tout ce temps ? Non. Elle y croit dur comme fer depuis une décennie et refuse d'écouter toutes mes protestations. Avec la venue imminente de Ganon… il n'y a aucune raison de lui dire maintenant, même si je pense qu'elle m'écouterait. »

« Elle n'écoutait pas quand tu lui disais que tu n'étais pas intéressé ? »

Il baissa la tête. « Je lui ai dit, une fois, que je n'avais pas envie de ça et elle en a pleuré pendant trois jours. Je me suis excusé de l'avoir blessée, et elle a pensé que je m'excusais pour ce que j'avais dit – ce que je n'ai pas voulu dire. C'était ma seule amie, j'étais jeune et facilement influençable, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai essayé de la raisonner… Je lui ai même dit une fois que nos espèces n'étaient pas compatibles, et qu'en tant qu'héritière du trône, elle avait besoin d'enfants que je ne pourrais pas lui donner. Elle… elle a simplement haussé les épaules et a répondu que les Hyliens ne vivaient pas longtemps, et qu'elle pourrait produire des héritiers dans le cadre d'un mariage arrangé par son père une fois que je serais mort. Et que nous ne devions pas en parler parce que cela l'affligeait de penser à ma mort inévitable. »

« Cela… ne correspond _pas du tout_ à l'image que j'ai de Mipha. » articulais-je, choquée.

Link haussa les épaules. « Nous étions si jeunes quand nous nous sommes rencontrés… elle a beaucoup muri. Elle n'a vraiment jamais été aussi autoritaire qu'envers moi. Même son frère, Sidon, ne la défends pas. Il est à peine plus qu'un nourrisson aux yeux des Zoras, et il refuse catégoriquement de la laisser lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était arrogante… elle a toujours la même voix douce quand elle parle, elle semble totalement raisonnable jusqu'à ce que l'on en vienne à mes plaintes. »

« Veux-tu que je lui en parle ? »

Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains avec ce qui aurait pu être un rire, mais ce fut un son si faible que je ne pouvais pas en être sûre. « Non. Oh, non. Ce serait un _désastre_. »

« Mipha est tellement compréhensive ! Elle ne… »

« L'avez-vous déjà vue avec sa lance ? »

« Non. »

« Croyez-moi. Elle n'est pas la Prodige des Zoras parce qu'elle est la fille du roi. Elle est la Prodige parce qu'elle est sérieusement féroce avec cette lance. Elle a appris à soigner parce qu'elle blessait constamment les personnes avec qui elle s'entraînait, _c'est_ une personne très empathique au final. Je semble juste être l'exception qui confirme la règle. Peut-être qu'elle ne comprend pas les Hyliens, je ne sais pas. »

« Ce qui me ramène à mon premier point, dans ce cas elle sera furieuse si quelque chose se passe avec cette blessure et que nous l'avons pas consultée plus tôt. Je l'ai entendue gronder Daruk au Château. »

Il me lança un regard de biais. « Vous l'avez aussi vu me lancer dans les airs ? »

« J'ai vu une silhouette floue et verdâtre que j'ai supposé être toi, oui. »

Il baissa les yeux au sol et secoua la tête avant de passer une main sur son visage. C'était un geste si las – comme s'il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne le paraissait – et mon cœur se serra pour lui. Il essayait vraiment de trouver le juste milieu entre ses propres aspirations et les exigences de tout le monde, et ne parvenait pas à être à la hauteur à chaque fois.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le canapé, s'inclinant légèrement pour me faire face. Nos genoux étaient distants d'une poignée de main, et je m'accordais le droit d'être déconcentrée par cette proximité. « Ma vie vous appartient, Princesse. Si vous voulez que je la remette à Mipha, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit ! » protestais-je, avant de capter l'étincelle dans son regard qui indiquait qu'il se moquait de moi. « Tu es épouvantable. »

« Alors je n'ai pas à y aller ? »

« Tu n'as pas à dormir, mais nous allons certainement chez les Zoras. Je resterais tout le temps avec toi si tu as besoin de protection. Je serais honorée de défendre ta vertu. »

Il roula des yeux vers moi pour de bon, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Et vous dites que je suis épouvantable. »

« Tu l'es ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si un homme épouvantable était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin dans la vie. » _Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, oh Déesse gardez moi de ma stupide bouche trop bavarde._

« Je vais aspirer à de nouveaux sommets d'affliction, alors. » annonça-t-il, et je fus reconnaissance à la faible lumière de cacher mon rougissement. « Et peu importe si oui ou non je suis autorisé à rester éveillé, vous, Princesse, avez incontestablement besoin de dormir. »

« Oui, parce que j'ai eu une longue et rude journée à me cacher pendant tu tuais des hordes de gobelins. »

« Précisément. »

Ce fut à mon tour de rouler les yeux, mais il avait raison. Nous avions fait une randonnée dans les montagnes ce jour-là, et je voulais avoir les pieds préparés pour toute autre confrontation le lendemain.

« Très bien, messire chevalier. Je te fais confiance pour veiller sur mon repos. »

« Avec ma vie, Princesse. » répondit-il

Je devais trouver une réponse adaptée à la gravité de ces mots. « Merci » ne semblait pas être suffisant. J'optais pour une demi-révérence pour faire écho à celles qu'il m'avait souvent offert, et me tournais vers le lit qu'il avait sécurisé sans m'arrêter pour voir quelle réponse, s'il y en avait une, ce geste avait récolté.

Je fus très consciente quand je me suis préparée pour la nuit, très consciente de lui assis dans la même pièce, de l'autre côté d'un paravent fragile. Je voulais… Je ne savais pas quoi. Il ne semblait pas important de comprendre quel était ce nébuleux sentiment nous étions déjà si mal préparés au retour du Fléau, et peu importe les sentiments avec lesquels je me débattais, ils étaient totalement insignifiants face à la résurgence de Ganon.

Ma dernière pensée avant le sommeil fut un écho de l'opinion de Link vis-à-vis de Mipha : il y aurait un temps pour faire face à cela – peu importe quand – lorsque la menace de Ganon ne planerait plus sur nous.

* * *

Nous avons quitté l'auberge en catimini deux heures avant l'aube, et avons traversé le pont d'Ingogo avant que d'autres voyageurs ne prennent la route, nous épargnant un temps précieux. Link connaissait un raccourci au milieu des Mornes Bois, ce qui nous fit gagner au moins une heure, puis nous avons longé le côté sud du Mont Ruto pour atteindre le Lac de barrage de l'Est, où stationnait la Créature Divine Vah Ruta.

Mipha nous vit arriver, évidemment, et plongea gracieusement du haut de l'étrange bête. J'avais lu qu'elle ressemblait à des animaux des terres lointaines appelés les _éléphants_ , mais ce mot n'évoquait rien pour moi. Elle émergea de l'eau juste au moment où nous atteignions le rivage, et se précipita joyeusement vers nous pour nous envelopper tous deux dans une étreinte humide.

« Tu es _blessé_. » s'étouffa-t-elle, lorsque Link se déroba légèrement de ses bras. « Oh, je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez venus directement ici en ignorant le Domaine de Père. Allons, permettez-moi d'approcher Vah Ruta et de trouver un endroit pour s'assoir et discuter. »

Elle replongea dans l'eau avant que l'un de nous ne puisse avoir un mot de protestation, et, après quelques instants, la Créature Divine se déplaça dans l'eau vers nous.

« Zelda, venez, grimpez par ici, et nous pourrons remonter Link avec Vah Ruta. Il ne devrait pas escalader avec ce bras. »

Le regard avec lequel il me fusilla dès que les yeux de Mipha furent sur moi était sans équivoque – _tout cela est de votre faute_ – et j'eus du mal à garder mon sang-froid. Il avait tellement l'air _hors de lui_ et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, je devais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas rire. « Tu sais, il a dû grimper à plusieurs endroits pour arriver jusqu'ici, je suis sûre que… »

« Je vais vous conduire au poste de commandement principal et vous pourrez ordonner à Ruta de transporter Link avec sa trompe. » dit-elle, et je comprenais soudain les paroles de Link. Elle ne m'avait pas interrompu ni parlé avec dureté sa voix était si douce et sereine que je me sentais grossière de continuer à parler après elle. Quelle impertinente petite friponne ! Je n'en avais pas idée. « Je vais l'aider. Nous pouvons le hisser sur Ruta à partir de là. »

J'essayais à deux reprises que lui expliquer qu'il pouvait très bien grimper, mais elle se lança dans un monologue d'une voix veloutée sur la tendance qu'il avait de toujours se blesser et à quel point elle était disposée à le guérir, vraiment ce n'était pas un problème, elle était heureuse de le faire. Elle me guida jusqu'à l'unité de contrôle de Ruta et me quitta ensuite sans aucun mot pour moi.

J'étais _certaine_ qu'Urbosa aurait eu le mot idéal à utiliser dans cette situation. J'avais vraiment besoin qu'elle m'apprenne à jurer.

Je regardais Mipha glisser délicatement vers la trompe de Vah Ruta où Link était assis, échevelé et contrarié sous une apparence extérieure impassible, sur la rive du réservoir. J'attendais jusqu'à ce que Mipha l'ait placé au bord de la Créature Divine, puis actionnais les commandes pour les soulever à la fois hors de l'eau et dans les airs.

Je ne pouvais pas bien les voir d'où je me trouvais, alors je traversais quelques pièces jusqu'à ce que je puisse les observer depuis l'intérieur sombre de la Créature Divine. Je vis la main de Mipha briller d'une lueur bleue tandis qu'elle la passait au-dessus du bras de Link, et je fus émerveillée – non pour la première fois – face à cette magie étrange et mystérieuse qu'elle maniait. Quand mon propre pouvoir s'éveillerait finalement, obtiendrais-je le don de guérir ? Quand le bras de Link fut intact, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et continua d'écouter que Mipha lui disait. Je le vis lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui en posant une question, et il se figea.

Je n'avais pas à m'interroger sur la nature de cette question. Je me précipitais vers l'unité de contrôle principale et déplaçais la trompe jusqu'à sa limite de mouvement, de sorte que les deux seraient déposés sur le toit de la Créature Divine. J'entendis un piaillement de protestation de Mipha et revenais rapidement au niveau le plus élevé.

« Et vous voilà ! Formidable. Merci _beaucoup_ de l'avoir guéri encore une fois, Mipha. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il avait reçu cette blessure en battant non pas un mais _trois_ Lynels ? »

« Il ... il ne l'a pas fait. » admit Mipha, une expression choquée sur le visage. « Bien que je n'en doute pas une minute. Il est aussi fort que courageux. »

« Nous devrions rester chez les Zoras ce soir, Princesse. » commenta doucement Link, à ma grande surprise. « Nous pouvons transmettre les informations à Farras demain matin. »

« J'ai confiance en ton jugement, messire chevalier. » répondis-je.

Link suggéra à Mipha d'ouvrir la voie, et, en peu de temps nous étions en chemin pour les passerelles suspendues où le Roi Dorefah tenait sa cour.

Il y eut un dîner, bien entendu, et un accueil grandiose, des présentations, de vagues promesses pour des arrangements futurs, et tout le reste. Peu de choses furent concrètement accomplies, bien que beaucoup eut été dit. On me montra les chambres réservées à l'usage de la famille royale d'Hyrule alors que le crépuscule s'était profondément assombri et je me retrouvais tout à coup seule.

Je n'avais plus été _seule_ à l'extérieur de ma propre chambre depuis si longtemps que j'avais presque oublié ce que cela faisait. Et en y pensant, j'avais pris l'habitude de la présence de Link pour interrompre ma solitude ! J'en étais venue à m'appuyer sur quelqu'un à qui je pouvais parler le savoir ailleurs loin de moi – peut-être coincé dans une conversation avec Mipha que je lui avais imposée…

« Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement, Princesse ? »

Mon cœur bondit presque hors de ma poitrine, et je me retournais pour le trouver sur le balcon, appuyé sur la rambarde, m'observant par la porte ouverte.

« J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de toi ! » l'accusais-je, et un bref sourire passa sur ses traits. « Viens à l'intérieur, garçon épouvantable. »

« Il y a une suite pour les gardes royaux juste en dessous. » informa-t-il sans bouger. « Je ne l'ai pas trouvé à mon goût, alors j'espérais plutôt un mandat pour passer la soirée sur votre balcon. »

« Oh, je t'en prie. » ai-je immédiatement accepté, puis je passais les portes pour le rejoindre. La vue était vraiment exceptionnelle, il fallait l'avouer les artisans Zoras utilisaient des pierres lumineuses pour toutes leurs constructions et cela faisait briller la cité dans la nuit.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un long moment. Je contemplais le lent mouvement de l'eau, loin en dessous, qui jetait des reflets ondulants sur l'architecture lumineuse. Quand je relevais les yeux, je réalisais que Link me regardait.

« Elle m'a demandé si nous pouvions passer du temps ensemble, quand tout serait fini. » confessa-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Je me sentais instantanément mal à l'aise, pour l'avoir poussé dans une situation où cela pourrait se produire. Dans le même temps, une bulle de joie se développa dans mon cœur, en l'entendant me délivrer _volontairement_ cette information. J'étais parvenue à ce qu'il s'ouvre à moi, et je ne réussissais que rarement quoi que ce soit ! C'était un sentiment formidable.

« Et qu'as-tu répondu ? Ou bien mon doigté absolument calamiteux avec Vah Ruta a-t-il gâché le moment ? »

Il sourit – un authentique et _sincère_ sourire fendant son visage – et la bulle s'agrandit. « Et vous dites que je suis épouvantable. »

« Tu dois déteindre sur moi. Tu devrais avoir honte. »

Sa mâchoire bougea – il voulait dire quelque chose mais ne le fit pas, dommage – et il déglutit plusieurs fois avant d'incliner la tête et de se retourner vers les flots, ses yeux suivant la même direction que les miens.

« Je lui ai dit que depuis que j'avais reçu l'épée, j'avais changé. Je possédais les souvenirs de l'épée à présent, qui me hantent quand je dors, et que j'avais une meilleure compréhension de ce que ma vie devrait être. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas lui promettre quoi que ce soit pour l'avenir, car en acceptant l'épée, je lui avais donné le contrôle de mon destin. »

« Est-ce que… c'est vrai ? »

Il me décocha un regard hagard et eut un haussement d'épaules que je prenais pour un accord réticent. « Ma vie vous appartient, Princesse. »

 _Oh_. Il ne pouvait pas dire cela de la façon dont mon cœur rêveur et stupide de petite fille le prit immédiatement. Il était mon protecteur assermenté, mon chevalier servant, et il était mon partenaire dans la lutte contre le Fléau Ganon. Tout cela était bien plus important qu'une attirance d'enfance. C'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Rien de plus.

« Et elle ne l'a pas très bien pris. »

« Elle l'a mieux vécu que n'importe quelle autre plainte que j'ai jamais déposée. » répondit-il. « Je l'ai suppliée de rester mon amie, d'être aussi proches que nous l'avons toujours été, puis la Créature Divine a commencé à bouger et nous avons été déposés sans cérémonie sur la plate-forme. »

« Zelda échoue à nouveau. » dis-je, et pour la première fois, la _toute première fois_ , il n'y avait pas d'amertume dissimulée. Est-ce que je venais de me moquer de moi-même avec succès ? Je pensais que oui !

« Si c'est votre définition de l'échec, alors il n'y a pas de problème. » répondit-il, puis il s'écarta de la rambarde. « Vous savez, je n'ai jamais visité ces chambres. »

« Je t'en prie, cherche autant de bananes qu'il te plaira. » l'ai-je encouragé.

Je pensais l'avoir entendu rire quand il passa la porte et sorti de ma vue, mais j'avais une expérience si limitée avec ce son que je ne pouvais pas en être sûre.

Une heure passa facilement, Link inspecta tous les recoins de la suite royale pendant que je me reposais près du feu, amusée. Finalement, il se retourna vers moi avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de la déception sur le visage.

« Aucune trace de bananes. » déclara-t-il. « Je vais me retirer sur le balcon. Dormez bien, Princesse. »

 _Ne t'en vas pas_. La phrase planait directement sur le bout de ma langue, poussée vers l'extérieur par un impatient _Reste_ , suivi de près par _Je préfère ta compagnie à la mienne_. Mais je ne parlai pas. J'étais la Princesse d'Hyrule. J'étais forte face à l'adversité. Je ne pliais pas sous la menace du mal. Et je ne suppliais aucun homme de rester.

Et c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être fallait-il arrêter de déprécier l'attachement de Mipha avant que je puisse admettre le mien. Peut-être étais-je sous l'emprise du même sortilège sous lequel Mipha, la plupart du peuple Gerudo, et facilement la moitié de femmes travaillant au Château d'Hyrule étaient tombées. Je m'asseyais à côté du feu et le regardais sortir de la pièce, laissant la porte du balcon ouverte derrière lui. Il fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête et la plia soigneusement pour la poser sur le dessus de sa pile d'équipement, puis s'assit en tailleur sur le sol surplombant les cascades et les pierres brillantes du Domaine Zora. Il posa l'Epée de Légende en travers de ses genoux, et s'installa pour veiller sur moi. C'était un honneur pour lequel des douzaines de femmes seraient prêtes à mourir, et il m'appartenait à moi seule.

Moi, sa souveraine intouchable. La fille dont l'échec pouvait tout lui coûter.

 _Une légère, légère, légère jeune fille._

* * *

Elle a des sentimennnnnts *baf!*


	7. Chasing Cars

**Rating/Warning :** K+ (adolescents et jeunes adultes) - Description de violence (canon), décès de personnages majeurs (canon)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages du canon, le monde et le contexte appartiennent à Nintendo. La fanfiction originale est l'oeuvre de MaryDragon sur Archive Of Our Own ( /works/10425738/chapters/23019495), qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire et publier ici.

L'illustration provisoire est signée Ariettys (Ariettysart sur tumblr), allez jeter un oeil à son blog, elle publie de magnifiques fanarts sur le jeu!

 **Notes** :

Encore un chapitre posté en retard pour cause d'examens... Je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je pourrais poster le prochain, étant donné que j'ai des examens jusqu'au 17 juin. Je m'en excuse platement, je n'ai pas réussi à reprendre de l'avance dans la traduction des chapitres... En attendant, l'auteure de la fic originale à posté la partie 2, un OS sur la période in-game, je vous invite donc à aller le dévorer!

 **Réponses aux guests** :

 **Elerinn** : Oh merci, c'est vraiment agréable de voir que j'ai réussi à retranscrire l'esprit de l'oeuvre originale ! Franchement je te conseille d'aller la lire quand même en anglais, parce que certaines idées passent peut-être mieux dans cette langue. C'est quelque chose qui me fascine avec la traduction, voir à quel point deux langues différentes peuvent véhiculer les mêmes message, mais chacune à leur propre façon. En tout cas j'espère que l'évolution de la relation entre les personnages continuera de te plaire, dans ce chapitre en particulier les choses avancent lentement main sûrement ~~

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Chasing Cars**

Nous ne revîmes pas Mipha avant de partir, et quittâmes le Domaine Zora avec une petite fanfare. Il semblait que cela devenait notre routine – rencontrer et saluer à l'arrivée, filer sans préavis. Aussi longtemps que je pouvais _tout_ faire sans préavis, j'étais satisfaite.

Nous voyageâmes suffisamment bien pour ne pas avoir besoin nous arrêter ce jour-là, revenant aux portes du Château tandis que le soleil coulait à l'horizon.

« Votre Père, Sa Majesté le Roi, souhaite vous voir dès le moment de votre retour, Princesse Zelda. » déclara le garde à la porte.

« Oui, bien entendu. Je vous remercie. »

« Link. » dit-il à mon ombre.

« Mikael. » Link lui rendit la salutation.

Bien sûr, il connaissait les soldats. Pourquoi continuais-je à me laisser surprendre par de tels détails évidents ?

« J'ai confiance en votre capacité à trouver le chemin vers votre père. » déclara Link en me touchant le coude.

« O-Oui. Merci. »

« Bonne nuit princesse. »

Je me sentais en quelque sorte mise à nu après son départ. Comme mes sentiments avaient évolués, depuis la dernière fois que je m'étais trouvée au Château ! Le monde entier semblait avoir changé depuis la dernière fois que mes pieds avaient foulés ces pierres.

Mon père, cependant, n'avait aucun moyen de s'en rendre compte.

« Un voyage ! De plus d'une semaine, sans un mot ! Comment comptez-vous expliquer cela ? »

« Pardonnez-moi, Père, nous avons été retardés. J'ai perdu connaissance dans les eaux de la Source du Courage. » répondis-je en cherchant l'élégance dont Mipha avait fait preuve en dissipant la colère de mon père dans le passé. « Link a reçu une blessure en me protégeant d'un Lynel et j'ai insisté pour qu'il soit examiné par Dame Mipha, plutôt que de risquer la sécurité de l'un d'entre nous. »

Cela fonctionnait ! Mon père exhala lentement, semblant s'affaisser sur lui-même. « Vous étiez à la Source du Courage ? »

« J'espérais que, compte tenu des liens historiques du Héros avec la Triforce du Courage, sa présence à la Source pourrait contribuer à l'éveil de mes propres pouvoirs. »

« Et lui avez-vous parlé de cela ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Père. Nous ne parlons de la Triforce à personne, pas même aux Prodiges. »

Il soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le trône.

« J'ai fait un long voyage depuis le Domaine Zora pour rentrer aujourd'hui, Père. Puis-je me retirer ? »

« Comment ? Oh. Oui. Faites comme bon vous semble. Je parlerais avec Link demain. J'ai reçu un message annonçant votre retour imminent et je suis resté éveillé pour vous accueillir. Je… Je suis heureux que vous soyez en sécurité à la maison, ma fille. »

« Merci, Père. Je suis heureuse de vous voir aussi. »

Il sourit, et je m'inclinais avant de prendre la fuite.

Cela avait marché ! Cela avait fonctionné pour de bon ! Je me dirigeais vers mes appartements aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, et tombais à genoux sur la passerelle alors que la lune approchait de l'horizon. J'étais enchantée au point de prier à voix haute, en chuchotant : « Merci ! Je vous remercie, ça a marché ! Il ne m'a pas réprimandé pour la première fois depuis _des années_ , merci, merci infiniment ! »

Toute tentative que je faisais pour atteindre la sérénité était noyée dans une mer de soulagement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir ici un signe, un espoir que je faisais peut-être les choses correctement. Pour la première fois, je me sentais _satisfaite_ de la tournure que ma vie avait prise.

Une petite partie de cela était due à la déclaration de confiance que Link m'avait faite.

Je devais le dire à la Déesse, l'utiliser pour décupler mes prières ! Je me concentrais sur la lune, exhortant ma reconnaissance à voix haute, et incluant – pour la première fois depuis des années – de bons mots pour ma mère. « Je suis sûre que vous avez fait de votre mieux. » dis-je, et je ressenti une petite bouffée de quelque chose dans mon cœur. Je passais le reste du temps en silence, et terminais mes dévotions en étant requinquée, pour la toute première fois.

Tandis que je me relevais, Link sauta sur le rebord de la passerelle et je fis deux pas avides vers lui avant de me rappeler que nous n'étions plus sur la route, plus libres de nous comporter comme bon nous semblait, plus simplement le soldat et l'érudite. Nous devions redevenir la Princesse et le Héros une fois de plus.

Je détestais cela. Mais quand bien même, je redressais les épaules et instaurais une distance convenable entre nous.

Je relatais rapidement à Link ce que j'avais dit à mon père, mais quand je mentionnais le fait qu'il avait l'intention de lui parler le lendemain matin…

« Vous ne me demandez tout de même pas de dissimuler des informations au Roi ? »

Oh non.

« Ce n'est pas… de la _rétention_ … d'information aussi bien que… comme… »

Il se moquait de moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre et cela se voyait à peine sur son visage, mais ses épaules se tordaient légèrement vers l'intérieur, le coin de ses yeux se plissait, sa respiration se faisait un peu plus courte et rauque que la normale.

« Tu es un garçon épouvantable. » sifflais-je, et ses épaules se penchèrent plus profondément vers l'intérieur.

Je soupirais – essayant désespérément de cacher ma tendresse – et le poussait dans le Château, en direction de ma chambre. « Non pas que je pense que tu vas vraiment aller dormir, mais où est-ce que tu te _reposes_ , lorsque que tu te décides à fermer les yeux quand tu es au Château ? »

« Les quartiers des gardes. » Il haussa les épaules. « Officiellement. »

« Et officieusement ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. « N'importe où ou je me sens bien et où j'ai envie de dormir. »

C'était tellement honnête – tellement typique de Link – que je ressentais le besoin irrépressible de me rapprocher, assez près pour poser ma main sur son avant-bras, là où le Lynel l'avait écorché à peine quelques jours auparavant. Ses yeux semblaient bloqués sur ma main.

« Tu es devenu… ou plutôt, nous sommes devenus… en quelque sorte des amis, j'aime à le penser. Je ne peux pas compenser la façon dont j'ai agi par le passé, mais j'aimerais que tu… ne te rende pas aussi invisible, comme je l'attendais de toi avant. »

Ses yeux se baissèrent lentement pour rencontrer les miens, et je dus lutter contre un rougissement presque violent devant la façon paresseuse dont ils s'attardèrent de ma main à mon regard.

« Bien sûr, Princesse. » accepta-t-il doucement. « Ma vie vous appartient. »

« J'ai besoin de trouver une réponse à cela. _Merci_ ne me semble juste pas approprié. »

Ses épaules se replièrent vers l'intérieur, encore plus légèrement, et un coin de sa bouche se releva dans un sourire. « Faites-moi savoir quand vous aurez décidé. Je détesterais ne pas utiliser les formules appropriées. »

Cela ressemblait à quelque chose que je… quand étais-je… Oh, ce _maudit_ garçon, c'était la première chose que je ne lui ai jamais dite. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il m'observait en train d'y penser, puis, avec une révérence moqueuse, il quitta ma passerelle et disparut dans la nuit.

« Espèce de garçon épouvantable. » dis-je aux pierres à pieds. Je riais pour moi-même en me rendant à l'intérieur. Mes oreilles furent piégées par ce que je jurais être sa voix, au niveau inférieur, dans un murmure à peine audible : « Vous adorez cela. »

C'était une chose tellement moqueuse, taquine, _espiègle_ à dire, que je doutais immédiatement de l'avoir bien entendue. Il était plus probable que mes oreilles me jouent des tours, des vœux futiles dans la nuit.

 _Quelle légère jeune fille._

* * *

« Il est contrarié que vous n'ayez pas mentionné l'attaque des Yiga à l'oasis. » déclara Link sans préambule pendant que je me relevais après mes dévotions matinales pour le trouver en train de m'observer depuis la chaise de mon étude. C'était pour ce genre de situations que les jurons avaient été inventés.

« Eh bien… Hum. En fait. Je comptais en parler à Urbosa, mais tu peux probablement m'aider. »

« Vous aider… ? »

« Je ne connais pas de mots grossiers pour jurer. » l'informais-je, avec tout le sang-froid que je pus rassembler. Comprendre pourquoi je ressentais autant d'embarras après une telle admission était au-delà de mes capacités. J'étais une princesse, pas une… une… voilà, c'était pour cela que j'avais besoin d'apprendre à jurer. « Puisque que nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, tu pourrais… »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu préférerais que j'apprenne ce qu'Urbosa a dit quand tu l'as questionné sur sa souplesse ? »

Il venait vraiment de rougir ! Il devint rouge comme une tomate et détourna les yeux immédiatement. Je n'en fus que plus fermement déterminée à comprendre ce qu'Urbosa avait dit exactement.

« Merde. » dit-il succinctement.

« Merde. » répétais-je prudemment. « D'accord, très bien. Je l'ai déjà entendu, je crois. Quelle serait son utilisation appropriée ? »

Il couvrit son visage d'une main. « Peut-on…. Parler de cela ailleurs ? S'il vous plait ? J'imagine constamment le Roi Rhoam surgir derrière vous et ma carrière prendre fin brutalement. »

« Etant donné que tu viens de me sauver des Yiga, les chances sont approximativement nulles, oh Celui Qui Brandit La Lame Purificatrice. »

« Vous êtes épouvantable aujourd'hui. »

Cela me rappela le tour que mes oreilles m'avaient joué à la nuit précédente. J'étais terriblement tentée d'utiliser la réplique que j'étais à peu près sûre de ne pas avoir bien entendu, mais le courage était son point fort à lui, pas le mien.

« Nous avons des clichés à prendre pour Farras, si tu veux bien m'accompagner pour une promenade à cheval, messire chevalier. »

« Ma vie vous appartient, Princesse. »

Je me changeais en un temps record, mais si je pensais prendre le chemin des portes principales, je me trompais apparemment.

« Où allons-nous ? » demandai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers les étages inférieurs du Château, totalement dans la mauvaise direction.

« L'embarcadère. » répondit Link, avec la main droite cachée derrière lui et mes doigts encore une fois entremêlés dans les lacets de son gantelet. « J'évite la Citadelle jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Oh ? Les Gerudo viennent te réclamer ? Y a-t-il un siège à nos portes ? »

Je me trouvais derrière lui, donc mon seul aperçu de l'intense, violent rougissement qui frappa ses traits fut la pointe de ses oreilles qui prirent une teinte rouge cramoisie. Ce fut exquis, en toute honnêteté.

« Oh, comme je le souhaite. »

« Link ! » protestais-je, affligée mais hilare malgré tout.

« C'est à cause de mon père. » avoua-t-il, et nous nous arrêtâmes par accord silencieux. Il se tourna pour me parler directement, au lieu de m'adresser à moi par-dessus son épaule. « Il est… extraordinairement fier de moi, bien entendu. Mais il le montre par… en essayant de m'humilier en public. Ne me demandez pas d'expliquer pourquoi, ça n'a aucune logique. Il est juste… comme ça. Sa façon de me pousser à me surpasser était de me repousser, et cela a tellement bien fonctionné, selon son avis, qu'il en a fait une forme d'art. »

« Certainement qu'il ne voudrait pas… »

« Je ne suis pas prêt à le risquer. Je… Je suis heureux de mon destin, Princesse. J'aimerais le rester. »

Il ne voulait pas que je l'entende être accablé de remontrances par son père. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit uniquement parce que j'étais sa souveraine et son devoir, mais plutôt parce que j'étais son amie et qu'il voulait que je le voie sous son meilleur jour. Ou peut-être redoutait-il d'être embarrassé devant moi ?

Je voulais désespérément investiguer sur ces implications, mais le fait était qu'il me demandait de l'épargner d'un seul fardeau. Modeste et finalement insignifiant – il avait parfaitement entendu mon père me réprimander, et ce n'était que partie remise, après tout – mais il voulait éviter ce désagrément mineur.

« Est-ce que je devrais le réaffecter ? Peut-être à Hebra ? »

Cela me valut un vrai sourire, et je devais avouer que j'en étais éblouie. Ses yeux étincelaient, tout son visage s'illuminait, ses dents brillaient à la lumière des flambeaux de la caverne où nous nous étions arrêtés. « Et vous dites que je suis épouvantable. »

« Si ta vie est à moi, » répliquais-je alors qu'il se retournait et m'entraînait à nouveau en mouvement « alors toutes les décisions à prendre concernant les outrages auxquels tu es exposé sont les miennes et seulement les miennes. »

« Ce n'est… pas aussi rassurant que vous pourriez le penser. »

« Ce n'était pas destiné à être. »

« Epouvantable. »

« Tu adore ça. » murmurai-je, et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Ce ne fût que passager – son visage s'inclina dans ma direction, pour me regarder par-dessus son épaule. Mais il y avait une sorte de plissement au coin de ses yeux qui renvoya l'air affluer dans mes poumons, plus léger et plus chaud que jamais je ne pouvais me souvenir. Je l'avais bien entendu. _Je l'avais bien entendu_.

Nous traversâmes les douves en radeau conduit par un docker confus, et rencontrâmes un garçon sur l'autre rive accompagné de nos montures – mon Royal et la magnifique Epona de Link – qui pris les rubis que Link lui jeta avec un avertissement « cela n'est jamais arrivé, je ne t'ai jamais vu. »

J'entendis Link éperonner Epona, et Royal n'eut pas besoin de sollicitation pour suivre. Je devais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Une seule nuit dans le Château m'avait rendue nostalgique de la nature sauvage. Même si nous sommes restés tout le temps dans la ligne de mire du Château – nous nous contentions de suivre le long chemin vers le laboratoire de technologie où Farras accomplissait son dur labeur – et que nous étions dans l'une des régions les plus sûrs du pays, les champs étaient à portés de main et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, les fleurs dansaient dans la brise et les oiseaux chantaient.

« Par ici, Link ! » ai-je appelé, il dirigea immédiatement son cheval vers la direction que je prenais. Je sautais de Royal près d'un chêne solitaire et l'y attachais lâchement afin de parcourir le pâturage fertile. Link fut au bas de son cheval en un instant. « Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« J'espérais demander à Farras pourquoi certaines espèces s'inscrivent dans l'inventaire, alors que d'autres non. » répondis-je. « Et, honnêtement, je ne suis pas très pressée de retourner au Château, et c'est le meilleur endroit qui soit pour l'absentéisme. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez du genre à faire l'école buissonnière. » me dit-il en s'agenouillant, et il fut immédiatement cerné par les fleurs.

« Menteur. » répondis-je. Ses yeux s'élargirent puis il me sourit. Un autre vrai sourire - deux en un jour ! J'étais vraiment bénie.

Je sortais la tablette et commençait à la pointer sur tout et n'importe quoi. La plupart des fleurs ne provoquèrent aucune réaction de la tablette, mais certaines autres – comme les différentes herbes aromatiques et les fleurs silencio – furent reconnues et de petits cubes jaunes apparurent autour d'elles sur l'écran. Il y avait des insectes dans l'herbe, j'en étais persuadée, et je passais quelques minutes à chercher la source du pépiement à proximité. Les mots _sauterelle enduro_ apparurent sur l'écran et je jubilais. « En voilà un ! » Il y avait apparemment un lézard tempo dans l'herbe, et je m'entendis dire : « Oooh, et un autre ! »

Si Link avait été qui que ce soit d'autre, il aurait ri. Au lieu de cela, je vis ses épaules avoir cette légère courbure vers l'intérieur alors que le reste de son corps restait impassible.

« Les fleurs d'Hyrule ne sont pas seulement belles. » dis-je, autant pour son bénéfice personnel que pour le mien. « Elles sont également des matériaux de premiers ordres pour un grand nombre de choses. »

Il était à genoux à côté de moi, me regardant moi et la tablette Sheikah par-dessus mon épaule je pouvais voir son reflet dans le verre de l'écran, grâce au soleil brillant qui nous réchauffait. Je fus momentanément distraite par le plissement du coin de ses yeux, puis un nouveau cube jaune apparut sur l'écran, autour d'une fleur cachée au milieu d'une étendue de jacinthes des bois et de tournesols.

Je mis la tablette de côté et caressais les délicats pétales blanc et bleu. « Celle-ci est une princesse de la sérénité. » lui dis-je. « C'est une espèce rare et menacée. »

Il se glissa dans l'herbe vers l'endroit où je me tenais agenouillée devant la princesse de la sérénité, et m'écouta attentivement le changement dans mon ton devait lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille quant à l'importance que j'accordais à cette petite fleur.

« Malgré nos efforts, nous n'arrivons pas encore à la cultiver à grande échelle. La princesse ne peut se développer qu'ici dans la nature. »

J'espérais qu'il avait entendu l'appel dans mes paroles. J'espérais qu'il avait compris les deux sens, qui se tenaient côte à côté, de la description que j'avais faite. Je ne pouvais être plus explicite pas en cette journée magnifique, pendant nos moments de liberté volée, sur une colline recouverte d'une prairie de fleurs sauvages. C'était un jour trop parfait pour le gâcher avec des ressassements sur la façon dont, moi aussi, je ne pouvais prospérer entre des murs.

« Tout ce que nous pouvons espérer, c'est que cette espèce soit assez forte pour se développer d'elle-même. »

J'avais abandonné mes propres tentatives de cultiver cette fleur dans mon étude. Cela ne m'avait jamais semblé juste, même si je n'avais pas vraiment admis la comparaison jusqu'à maintenant.

Link se déplaça, et je me tournais légèrement pour écouter ce qu'il semblait prêt à dire. Un mouvement attira mon attention et me captiva totalement. « Oh ! Est-ce que je pense que c'est ce que c'est ?! Regarde ! » Je m'avançais, les deux mains avides… et je la capturais ! « Je n'y crois pas, mais j'en ai vraiment attrapé une ! » Je me retournais vers lui sur les genoux, assez maladroitement, mon trophée caché dans les mains. « Non seulement c'est délicieux, mais en plus on a découvert récemment que sa consommation aurait une influence sur nos capacités. Ta-daaa ! »

Le visage de Link était franchement amusé devant mes pitreries, et cela ne faisait que m'inciter à continuer. J'ouvrais les mains, exposant mon trophée sous son nez. Ce dernier coassa, juste au bon moment, tandis que je révélais la grenouille tempo.

« Nous menons justement une étude sur les gens de la cour pour déterminer son efficacité. Fort comme tu es… » oh, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'ajouter ça ? « …tu ferais sûrement un cobaye exceptionnel ! »

Il souriait sincèrement de nouveau. Il en était presque au point de rire de moi, et ça en valait le détour ! « Allez ! Vas-y ! Fais _aaah_ ! » Avec chaque pause je tendais le petit amphibien confus vers son visage, et à chaque fois, Link émettait cet _adorable_ petit son de protestation dégoutée.

A la dernière poussée, la grenouille décida qu'elle en avait assez et tenta de s'échapper en sautant directement au visage de Link. Je m'approchais pour la rattraper, et il recula instinctivement. Bien que je fusse infiniment reconnaissante qu'il n'ait pas réagit en écrasant la pauvre bête ou en la propulsant dans les airs, le résultat final fut nous perdîmes l'équilibre et tombâmes sur la colline.

Link atterrit sur le dos, la grenouille exécuta une réception parfaite des quatre pattes sur son front, et je parvins maladroitement à orienter mes deux mains vers le sol devant moi au lieu de les planter directement dans les côtes de Link. Toujours était-il que son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien, avec rien d'autre qu'une grenouille confuse et peut-être belliqueuse entre nous.

« Je sais ce qu'est une grenouille tempo, Zelda. » déclara Link, malicieusement. Son intonation était complètement trahie par le large sourire sur son visage. « Et vous devrez la cuire en élixir pour en tirer un quelconque bénéfice. »

« Toi ! C'est toujours la cuisine avec toi ! Tu dis que tu pourrais la manger si je la cuisine pour un repas mais pas dans le cadre de mon étude ? »

« Non ! » rit-il. « Je dis que vous n'allez pas me faire avaler une grenouille ! Je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis assez rapide comme ça. »

La grenouille semblait d'accord, et coassa une fois de plus en sautant du visage de Link pour disparaitre dans l'herbe. Je fus peut-être un peu trop étourdie à ce moment-là, et je donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes de Link de ma main droite. Il se tordit avec un rire de protestation, qui, cette fois encore, m'incita à continuer.

« Tu l'as laissé partir ! Mon trophée ! Envolé ! Quel héros _tu_ fais ! »

Il se déroba de mes coups de coudes répétés, me frappa le bras gauche par en dessous, et je m'écroulais sur sa poitrine.

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel aucun de nous ne bougea. J'étais trop choquée pour tenter de retrouver mon équilibre, et il était parfaitement immobile deux corps figés dans l'espace.

Lentement, il mit sa main droite sur mon épaule droite et me fit glisser dans l'herbe à côté de lui, calant ma tête sur son épaule droite. Il laissa sa main sur mon épaule pendant un long moment, et puisque je ne bougeais pas – toujours pétrifiée de choc – il retira lentement sa main.

Je la rattrapais avec ma main gauche et stoppais sa retraite, serrant sa main contre mon épaule. Il exhala longuement et sembla s'enfoncer davantage dans l'herbe.

« Est-ce convenable ? » murmura-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, immédiatement. Je n'étais pas sûre de tout ce que cela signifiait, mais _convenable_ était définitivement impliqué dans la description.

« Vous êtes sûre ? Je pourrais… »

« N'y pense même pas. »

J'entendis le rire, cette fois-ci – l'air fit trembler sa poitrine et je pus sentir la vibration dans sa gorge. Il entrait immédiatement en lice avec le soleil pour ce qui me procurait le plus de chaleur. Son bras droit se resserra un peu plus dans mon dos, et je me retrouvais à presser mon visage contre son épaule. Les chevaux nous avertiraient suffisamment si quelqu'un approchait, et le grand chêne se tenait entre nous et la ligne de mire du château. Je me sentais complètement en sécurité ici, abritée, protégée, et…

…et cela me suffisait pour l'instant.

Je restais ainsi pendant la-Déesse-savait-combien-de-temps, respirant son odeur sauvage et regardant flotter les oreilles des chevaux tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans la végétation luxuriante. Je me rendis peu à peu compte que la prise de la main de Link contre mon épaule s'était relâchée, et que sa respiration s'était faite lente et profonde.

Il s'était endormi.

Allongé sur le dos, ma tête sur son épaule, son bras enroulé autour de moi, le soleil réchauffant son visage, il dormait. Qu'avait-il dit, quand je lui avais demandé où est-ce qu'il dormait ? _N'importe où, où il se sentait bien et où il avait envie de dormir_.

Il se sentait bien.

Ici, en ce moment, avec moi. Il _se sentait bien_.

Je prenais soigneusement la tablette Sheikah, l'allumant pendant que je me déplaçais, et la tenais d'une main d'une main au-dessus de nous. Je pouvais voir ses yeux remuer sous ses paupières doucement fermées il rêvait. Son visage semblait à la fois beaucoup plus jeune et bien plus âgé les inquiétudes avaient disparu, mais les traits et les cicatrices étaient beaucoup plus faciles à voir, de si près.

Et, _oh_ , nous étions si proches. Je tordais un peu la tablette pour nous inclure tous les deux dans le cadre, et appuyais sur le bouton de capture. Le son de l'image enregistrée provoqua l'ouverture des yeux de Link et, pendant une seconde, il eut presque l'air intensément sauvage – il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler d'où il était et comment il s'était endormi dans cette prairie. Une fois les idées claires, il se détendit immédiatement.

« On collecte des preuves pour un chantage, je vois ? » demanda-t-il, la voix lourde de sommeil. Le sourire endormi qu'il m'adressa à travers l'écran de la tablette fit se serrer mon estomac d'une manière avait laquelle je n'étais pas tout à fait familière et qui m'intriguait incroyablement.

« Je n'étais pas sûre que tu dormais vraiment, et je ne voulais pas bouger et risquer de te réveiller, si tu l'étais. »

« Vous ne devriez pas me laisser dormir du tout. » répondit-il, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Un instant plus tard, ses yeux se refermèrent, et il plongea à nouveau dans le sommeil.

C'était indescriptiblement grisant. Je me déplaçais pour me retrouver sur le dos à côté de lui, utilisant encore son épaule comme un oreiller, et je tirais sa main vers mon autre épaule, de sorte à ce que son avant-bras repose sur mes clavicules. Il émit un bruit de satisfaction dans son sommeil puis redevint silencieux une fois de plus.

Avec les deux mains à présent libres, je perdais mon après-midi à utiliser la tablette Sheikah pour observer tout ce qui m'entourais. _Cheval_ était dans l'encyclopédie, tout comme _Epée de Légende_ et _Arc de garde royal_. Je parvins à obtenir une image d'une grenouille tempo, ce qui m'amusa sans borne, et un certain nombre de charmants clichés de la prairie dans laquelle nous nous reposions.

Le soleil passa derrière un nuage et la température baissa. Je frissonnais, et Link se réveilla.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je me suis juste habituée au soleil, et j'ai eu froid quand il est passé derrière le nuage. »

Il s'assit, me redressant avec lui, et passa quelques minutes à ôter de l'herbe et des fleurs hors de mes cheveux. « Vous êtes encline aux double-sens aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment ? Pas particulièrement. »

« Ça fait deux fois que vous dites quelque chose de profond avec deux significations complètement différentes. »

Il m'avait pris par surprise. « J'admets pour la princesse de la sérénité. Mais je suis confuse quant au deuxième exemple que tu mentionne. »

Sa main attrapa mon menton, et il releva mon visage pour que mon regard rencontre le sien, et mon souffle se coupa. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil ressorte de derrière le nuage, et il me lâcha sans un mot. Je frissonnais encore.

« Voilà. » dit-il d'un moqueur.

Oh. _Oh_ , est-ce que j'étais le soleil de… non. Non, sûrement pas. Il ne dirait pas qu'il était le soleil… Mais là encore, je venais de passer l'après-midi à l'utiliser comme un oreiller pendant qu'il faisait la sieste, et _Zelda cesse de réfléchir tu vas tout gâcher_.

« Nous ne sommes toujours pas allés chez Farras. »

« Nous n'allez pas vraiment lui montrer les photographies de la tablette, n'est-ce pas ? Comment comptez-vous expliquer celle de moi en train de dormir ? »

« Oh, je devrais ... probablement me débarrasser de celle-là. » admis-je, à contrecœur. Je me sentais mal en la supprimant, comme si elle était d'une importance capitale, en quelque sorte, et devait être conservée. J'hésitais si longtemps que je commençais à être embarrassée, et la supprimais dans un soupir.

Sa main se posa au bas de mon dos, puis il me guida vers Royal et m'aida à grimper sur la selle – ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, mais néanmoins appréciable. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il monte sur sa propre selle, mais il prit les rênes de Royal et mena les deux chevaux à travers la colline, nous faisant franchir la courte distance qui nous séparait du laboratoire technologique qui se dressait sur la colline à l'ouest du château.

Je ne pouvais parvenir à me défaire du sentiment de perte et de regret qui résultait de la suppression du cliché de Link et moi, bien qu'il fût complètement raisonnable de le faire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette image était importante, de celles qui valent la peine d'être sauvegardées, de celles qui signifient bien plus que les autres.

Ou peut-être je me sentais coupable d'avoir quelque chose à cacher.

Je ne voulais pas risquer de faire sortir ces pensées hors du trou du lapin, alors je les rangeais dans un coin de ma tête et me concentrais plutôt sur l'entrevue avec Farras.

Farras n'accorda guère plus qu'un coup d'œil aux images que je lui montrais, confirmant immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du site de la tour qu'il soupçonnait, et balaya mes questions sur l'encyclopédie par le conseil suivant : « Demandez à Pru'ha, c'est elle qui étudie la tablette. »

Nous étions de nouveau à l'extérieur du laboratoire moins d'une demi-heure après y être entrés, notre commission s'achevant brusquement.

« J'aurais pu garder ce cliché de toi en train de dormir. » dis-je à Link pendant que nous grimpions en selle pour le court trajet de retour vers le château.

« J'aurais pu dormir beaucoup plus longtemps. » répondit-il avec un étirement paresseux

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, puis dirigeait Royal vers l'embarcadère.

« Nous pouvons passer par la porte d'entrée. » déclara Link, gentiment. « Je vous fait confiance pour l'expédier immédiatement à Hébra, s'il essaie de se moquer de moi. »

« Sans aucune hésitation. » approuvais-je.

Nous ne croisâmes pas son père sur le chemin du Château – ce qui était presque dommage. J'aurais beaucoup aimé rencontrer cet homme. Je ressentais toujours une sorte de langueur étrange, après notre échappée de l'après-midi. J'essayais de me dire que, au final, c'était sans conséquence – nous nous étions allongés dans l'herbe et Link avait fait une sieste – mais cela ne me semblait pas sincère.

Lorsque je me tenais sur les dalles du Château, il me semblait que le monde avait changé depuis ma dernière visite. Seulement, cette fois, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures.

« Tu ne m'a pas appris de jurons pendant que nous étions dehors. » lui rappelais-je tandis que je retournais vers mes appartements. Je n'eus pas à regarder en arrière pour savoir qu'il avait repris sa place habituelle à trois pas derrière moi. Après ces dernières semaines il me semblait que je pouvais reconnaître ses pas, sa _présence_ , n'importe où.

« J'espérais que vous auriez oublié. »

« J'ai une très bonne mémoire, messire chevalier. J'ai juste à demander à Urbosa pour une leçon. »

« Mieux vaut elle que moi. »

« J'ai le temps pour un repas avant mes dévotions. » dis-je, avec l'intention de lui demander de partager le dîner avec moi.

« Alors je vais vous permettre de vous y rendre. » coupa-t-il, immédiatement. « Je ne serais pas loin, si vous avez besoin de moi, Princesse. »

Il disparut en vitesse, me laissant étourdie dans son sillage.

Je gravissais les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre, puis me dirigeais vers mon secrétaire. Je n'avais plus mis à jour mes compte-rendu de recherche depuis des années. Je réalisais que je n'avais plus écrit dans mon journal, non plus…

Je n'éprouvais pas la nécessité d'écrire. J'étais plus heureuse, moins en conflit, plus motivée. J'écrivais pour clarifier mon esprit, mes pensées, garder une trace de mes activités pour une reconsidération ultérieure…

…peut-être était-ce le problème. Peut-être qu'il ne se passait plus rien que je désire coucher sur papier.

 _Après Ganon_ , me rappelais-je. Nous aurons tout le temps du monde pour mettre tout cela à plat une fois que nous aurons réglé le problème que nous avions sur les bras.

Je finissais par manquer le dîner, perdue dans mes pensées, et je sortais sur la passerelle juste au moment où la lune se levait. La quiétude fut facile à atteindre cette nuit-là la réalisation que j'étais plus heureuse que jamais je ne pouvais me souvenir de l'avoir été dans ma vie était idéale pour inspirer la paix intérieure. Je m'asseyais à la lueur de la lune presque pleine et tentais simplement d'être reconnaissante.

 _Merci pour lui. Merci pour aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir choisi un chevalier qui croit en moi. Merci de m'avoir donné le temps de comprendre tout cela. J'invoquerais ce pouvoir. Je serais digne de mon héritage. Je serais digne de sa foi à lui._

« Allez au lit. » réprimanda sa voix. J'ouvris les yeux et vis, en effet, que la lune avait dépassé son point culminant. J'avais de nouveau perdu la notion du temps, mais cette fois – comme à la Source du Courage – ce ne fut pas une déception. Je me sentais mieux après les dévotions de cette nuit, et je me demandais si je n'étais peut-être pas sur la bonne voie.

« Parle pour toi. » dis-je à l'obscurité. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait… quelque part, tout près, veillant sur moi au-delà du fait qu'il aurait pu être n'importe où.

« Je me suis déjà bien reposé. » répondit-il. Il était quelque part derrière moi – dans l'étude ou sur son toit, ou peut-être sur le mur à côté de la passerelle.

Le souvenir de sa sieste dans la prairie fit naitre un sourire sur mon visage. « Nous sommes quitte. » je capitulais, et me relevais sur les dalles. Comme mon chevalier me l'avait commandé, j'allais au lit. Ce n'est qu'une fois allongée, bien installée, et aux portes du sommeil, que je réalisais soudainement qu'il m'avait appelé _Zelda_ aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était couché sur le dos en dessous de moi avec une grenouille sur le visage c'était la toute première fois qu'il avait utilisé mon prénom. Cette pensée agita mon cœur et m'empêcha de dormir pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que je me force à penser à quelque chose – n'importe quoi – d'autre.

* * *

Il est totalement en train de la draguer dans ce chapitre~~


	8. Courage & Patience & Grit

**Rating/Warning :** K+ (adolescents et jeunes adultes) - Description de violence (canon), décès de personnages majeurs (canon)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages du canon, le monde et le contexte appartiennent à Nintendo. La fanfiction originale est l'oeuvre de MaryDragon sur Archive Of Our Own ( /works/10425738/chapters/23019495), qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire et publier ici.

L'illustration provisoire est signée Ariettys (Ariettysart sur tumblr), allez jeter un oeil à son blog, elle publie de magnifiques fanarts sur le jeu!

 **Notes** :

Ahem, voilà un chapitre qui s'est fait désirer... /évite les lancers de tomates/  
Il est long et il se passe quelque chose de très intéressant à la fin, on va dire que ça compense.  
Mille fois pardon pour cette longue absence non voulue due aux aléas de la vie (aka études et travail). Je finirais cette traduction de la partie 1, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais ça me tient à coeur de le faire. La partie 2 a été été traduite par Twilys sur AO3 pour les plus impatients, allez voir son travail de qualité ^^  
En toute logique le chapitre suivant devrait sortir beaucoup plus tôt que celui-ci (enfin j'espère /sort/ )

 **Résumé du chapitre :**

Dans le souvenir 12, Zelda déclare "qu'elle s'est récemment rendue à la Source du Courage".  
Pas de souvenir ni de note de journal cette fois; les ennuis commencent vraiment au prochain chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Courage & Patience & Grit**

Nous restâmes au Château pendant que les vents de l'hiver rendaient impossibles les voyages à travers Hyrule. Je m'entretenais avec les autres Prodiges par courrier, et je recevais des mises à jour régulières sur leurs améliorations continues dans le pilotage de leurs Créatures Divines. Link s'entraînait jour et nuit à l'épée, au bouclier et à l'arc, et le spectacle me distrayait souvent de mon propre apprentissage. Je me plongeais dans mes dévotions matin et soir, convaincue – tout comme Link – que j'étais sur la bonne voie. La sérénité était continuellement plus facile à atteindre, et de plus en plus souvent, j'entrais en transe et perdait le fil du temps. Dans ces moments là, j'étais toujours ramenée à la réalité par la douce voix de Link à mon oreille.

Quand vint l'heure du premier dégel, je redevins rapidement désabusée. Le temps avait passé et, _malgré tout_ , je n'avais pas l'impression que le pouvoir du sceau était plus accessible qu'il ne l'était dix ans auparavant. Oui, je pouvais atteindre la quiétude _oui_ , je pouvais entrer dans cette transe si respectée des Sheikah oui, mes dévotions quotidiennes devenaient un moment bien plus plaisant.

Après dix années de rigueur, j'en avais assez des _progrès_ et j'avais besoin de _résultats_.

« Ma princesse de la sérénité ne peut prospérer dans un environnement aussi étriqué. » déclara Link une nuit alors que je me relevais après une communion particulièrement contrariante avec le croissant de lune. Le commentaire – lancé depuis mon étude sombre – m'arrêta net dans mon chemin. Nous nous montrions cordiaux au Château – beaucoup plus qu'avant notre voyage prolongé, des mois auparavant – mais rien n'indiquait que notre après-midi de paresse dans les fleurs sauvages n'avait été rien de plus qu'un moment exceptionnel.

« A part si tu as une mission confiée par Pru'ha ou Farras, ou un des Prodiges pour m'enlever, alors je demeure captive. » répondis-je doucement. Je craignais, comme toujours, d'en lire trop dans sa déclaration. J'étais sa Princesse, car il était Hylien. Et j'avais passé la soirée à prier en toute sérénité, donc…

« Cela constitue-t-il un bon prétexte ? » Il se releva – il était assis sur mon bureau, cet insupportable sournois – et me remit un petit paquet en papier dur au toucher, comme s'il était rempli de…

« Des graines ? » demandais-je, sentant ma tête s'incliner d'un côté.

« Si la princesse de la sérénité ne peut pas se développer en captivité, peut-être la meilleure solution est-elle de la répandre dans la nature. »

« Tu as ramassé des graines de princesse de la sérénité ? » soufflais-je, pressant le papier craquelé contre mon sternum.

« Cela semblait important pour vous. J'ai découvert celle que vous gardiez dans le manuel de botanique, et... »

« Tu t'installes dans mon étude et tu lis mes livres pendant que je dors ? » l'interrompais-je. J'essayais très fort d'avoir l'air vexée, mais j'étais plutôt touchée.

Il resta silencieux tellement longtemps que je commençais à m'inquiéter d'avoir été trop loin, mais il se déplaça légèrement dans l'ombre et je vis que sa mâchoire se mouvait, hésitant entre un silence borné et dire ce qu'il pensait. J'entrais dans l'étude, passant prudemment près de lui, et m'assit sur ma chaise en attendant.

« Oui. » dit-il enfin. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, mais le moment semblait mal choisi.

« Quel est ton préféré ? »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un millimètre, mais ce fut suffisant à mes yeux pour comprendre son soulagement.

« J'apprécie tous ceux sur l'histoire. » répondit-il, se déplaçant dans les ombres profondes juste derrière la porte. « C'est étrange, à quel point cela semble… familier. Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu accès à la lecture, en grandissant, et la plupart des livres que nous avions étaient des histoires d'aventures avec des morales pour les enfants. Mais la plupart de ces légendes… Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je pouvais en mesurer l'authenticité. »

« Tu penses que l'épée se souviens de plus que les combats historiques contre Ganon ? »

« Oui. Je crois qu'elle pourrait contenir tous les souvenirs de ceux qui l'ont maniée. »

« Tu penses… que dans dix mille ans, quelqu'un comme toi va recevoir l'épée et peut-être assister à cette conversation ? »

« J'aimerais l'espérer. »

Je voulais lui en demander plus. Je voulais lui demander quel souvenir il aimerait le plus léguer. Je voulais lui demander lequel des souvenirs que l'épée avait partagés revenait le plus dans son esprit. Je voulais me plonger dans son esprit pendant des heures.

Mais j'avais un présent inestimable entre les doigts qui méritait une certaine attention.

« Ces… ces graines, Link. Elles n'ont pas de prix. Je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, Princesse. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Et je dois te remercier à l'avance de bien vouloir m'accompagner pour les planter dans les endroits les plus appropriés d'Hyrule une fois que le temps se sera réchauffé. Le faire dès maintenant, bien que je déteste l'admettre, ne reviendrait qu'à gâcher la marchandise. A présent que l'idée de voyager m'est venue à l'esprit, je ne supporterais plus de rester ici. Il faudra penser à quelque chose à dire à mon père. Il n'acceptera pas que j'aie besoin d'une pause. »

« Vous… Pardonnez-moi si la suggestion vous agace, mais il semble que vous ayez eu de la chance à la Source du Courage lorsque nous y sommes allés. Peut-être devriez-vous y faire une autre visite ? Une visite planifiée, d'un jour ou plus ? »

« Tu vaux ton pesant de diamants, messire chevalier. »

Il esquissa une brève révérence et fit un geste vers le faible clair de lune qui éclairait la passerelle. « Vous devriez dormir, si nous voulons nous échapper demain. »

Je me levais rapidement et sortais de la pièce, et je fus récompensée par le fantôme d'un rire tandis que j'exagérais ma hâte.

Je m'arrêtais de l'autre côté de la passerelle. Du courage. J'avais bien semblé en faire preuve à la Source du Courage, mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'il était à mes côtés. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers l'étude et le vit dans l'embrasure de la porte, encadré par l'obscurité.

Courage.

« Link ? »

« Princesse ? »

« Qu'allais-tu dire ? Quand je t'ai demandé si tu lisais mes livres pendant que je dormais ? »

Il resta immobile pendant un long moment. J'avais appris à ne jamais abandonner l'espoir qu'il finisse par répondre, je posais une main sur la maçonnerie qui encadrait la porte et attendais. Il me semblait que j'avais déjà passé des années à attendre Link, mais chaque moment en valait la peine.

« Demandez-moi une autre fois. » Sa voix surgit de l'ombre. Il semblait s'excuser, plutôt que contrarié ou offensé.

« Je le ferais. » assurais-je, et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, mon cœur tambourinant sauvagement dans mon thorax.

Le sommeil vint lentement, car beaucoup trop d'émotions vrillaient ma poitrine : l'excitation de sortir du Château, la curiosité envers les pensées que Link avait voulu verbaliser _sans le faire_ , et un flottement inexplicable dans mon cœur lorsque que je me souvins de sa voix quand il m'avait appelé _sa princesse de la sérénité_.

* * *

« Je désire faire un nouvel essai à la Source du Courage » annonçais-je, la tête haute. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'énergie que là-bas, Père ce pourrait être le chemin que je dois emprunter. »

« Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas simplement fuir… »

« Mère m'a souvent conduite aux Sources, Père. Elle a beaucoup voyagé à travers Hyrule, et m'a encouragé à découvrir la beauté du pays que je suis née pour protéger. »

« Ah, oui. Vous avez raison. Et bientôt vous vous rendrez enfin à la Montagne de Lanelle. Oui, je suppose que se rendre aux Sources est un choix judicieux. Link vous _accompagnera_ , Zelda je ne transigerais pas sur ce point. »

« Nous avons réglé nos différents, Père. Après qu'il m'ait sauvé des Yiga, j'ai compris la Sagesse dans votre décision. Et peut-être que sa présence à mes côtés à la Source du Courage m'aidera à me connecter avec la Déesse de ces lieux. »

Mon père me sourit – me sourit ! – et une fois encore, je sentis la bulle d'espoir me remplir la poitrine. J'irais à la Source avec Link. Je libérerais ce pouvoir insaisissable. Mon père serait enfin fier de moi. Et alors, nous sauverions Hyrule.

Link patientait devant les portes quand j'y arrivais, habillée pour le voyage, une heure avant midi.

« Il est difficile d'atteindre la Source à cheval. » conseillais-je alors qu'il se redressait du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et se plaça immédiatement derrière moi. « Nous y allons à pied. »

« Et nous prendrons deux fois plus de temps. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Tellement dommage, je sais. » répondis-je.

Nous avions dépassé le Ranch quand que la bulle de joie dans ma gorge éclata, et se répandit en un rire désœuvré. Link s'approcha pour pouvoir marcher à mes côtés et me lança un regard interrogatif.

Je haussais les épaules en laissant mon rire s'évanouir en sourire et sortais ma tablette Sheikah.

Je m'attendais presque à ce que Link retourne derrière moi, mais au lieu de cela, il continua à mon rythme. Je commençais à déblatérer à propos de la tablette, de ce que nous connaissions ou non à propos des Gardiens, de tous les endroits où j'avais cherché les colonnes sous le Château, et des propriétés médicinales de chaque plante que la tablette reconnaissait quand je la tendais alors que nous marchions.

Nous arrivâmes à la Source du Courage en un temps de marche record, ce qui était vraiment dommage. Link scruta les ruines et décida qu'elles étaient suffisamment sûres pour que je puisse me cacher derrière le mur à moitié effondré afin de revêtir la robe blanche que ma mère avait laissé derrière elle pour être portée aux sources. J'avais retenu la leçon la dernière fois que nous étions venus ici il était beaucoup plus aisé de se changer que d'essayer de le suivre dans une robe alors qu'il escaladait des parois rocheuses.

« Pas de bananes. » annonça-t-il quand je reparaissais, lissant les plis du tissu.

« Oh parfait. Je déteste les bananes. »

Ses lèvres se relevèrent vers le haut dans un sourire sournois, et je fui toutes les choses épouvantables qu'il s'apprêtait à suggérer pour me diriger vers la source avec – pour la toute première fois – de l'espoir. Je n'avais que quelques heures jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, mais peut-être cela suffirait-il.

 _Je reviens une fois de plus vers Vous_ , pensais-je, innocemment, en me dirigeant vers l'antique statue. _Je voudrais Vous implorer à nouveau de revenir sur Votre décision et de m'accorder le pouvoir de purifier les ténèbres._

Il y avait de l'électricité à la surface de l'eau, encore une fois, et je la laissais danser sur mes paumes pendant que j'avançais.

 _Ma mère ne m'a pas dit comment le faire, Vous comprenez. Je m'agite dans le flou depuis toujours. Je ne désire que Vous satisfaire. Je veux seulement accomplir la mission de la Lumière. Je Vous en supplie, apprenez-moi. Aidez-moi à remplir ma mission. Je Vous en conjure. Juste… Pitié._

Je regardais la statue dans les yeux et priais.

« Princesse. » souffla Link dans mon oreille « Venez vous réchauffer. Vous pourrez Lui parler à nouveau demain.

« Mais je viens d'arriver ici. » dis-je, et je fus surprise de la faiblesse de ma propre voix.

« Des heures se sont écoulées depuis, Princesse. Venez près du feu. »

« Non. Non, Link, je dois… je dois continuer. »

« Demain, Princesse. »

« Link… »

« Zelda. » dit-il avec fermeté, et la résonance de mon nom dans sa voix fit taire toute autre protestation que j'aurais pu faire.

Je le laissais me conduire vers le feu qu'il avait établi, au même endroit que la dernière fois que nous étions venus ici. Il m'exhorta à changer ma robe blanche trempée, et je n'acceptais que lorsqu'il menaça de le faire lui-même si je refusais. Quelque chose à propos de Link – comme il l'avait dit – me _dégageant_ de ma robe, me ranima suffisamment pour tituber vers le demi-mur et retirer le vêtement trempé. Je le jetais sur la pierre et réalisais que je n'avais rien pris pour me changer.

« Link, où sont mes vêtements ? »

Le sommet de sa tête apparut derrière le mur, et une chemise et un pantalon furent jetés par-dessus. « Prenez ceci. J'ai étendu tout le reste près du feu, pour les réchauffer pour demain. »

Je prenais les vêtements proposés et – une fois que j'étais sûre qu'il s'était éloigné – les pressait contre mon visage et inspirait profondément, car il s'agissait incontestablement de ses habits de rechange. Le doublet et les bas épais – tous deux vert forêt – étaient beaucoup plus chauds que mes vêtements de voyages habituels. Ils étaient définitivement coupés pour un homme, et serraient ma poitrine et mes hanches tout en se relâchant sur ma taille. Link était à peine plus petit que moi, toutefois, donc les manches et les jambes étaient à la bonne longueur. Au final, ce serait une tenue parfaite pour dormir.

« Je vous promets qu'ils ne sentent pas les bananes. » sa voix traversa le mur.

J'avais dû rougir jusqu'aux ongles. Comment savait-il ? « On n'est jamais trop prudent. » répondis-je, en maudissant le tremblement de ma voix.

« Venez, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. »

Je contournais la moitié de mur et acceptais le bol de potage qu'il m'offrait, en m'asseyant à côté de lui pour manger en silence. Après avoir fini, il prit mon bol vide et le nettoya au-dessus du feu. J'aurais dû m'écrouler sur la pile d'amures reconverties en matelas qui m'attendais, mais je savais que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil.

« Je pensais… J'espérais tellement que ce serait différent cette fois. »

« Vous pourrez ressayer demain, Princesse. » promit-il doucement. « Si vous sentez que c'est la bonne voie, alors ça l'est. »

Une réponse sarcastique me vint à l'esprit, mais je la rejetais. Il avait suivi sa destinée. Il avait prouvé sa force à l'épée qu'il portait. Si quelqu'un pouvait avoir une idée de ce avec quoi je me débattais, c'était lui.

Plutôt que de répondre évasivement, j'exprimais cette pensée. « C'est à peu près l'opposé total de l'opinion que j'ai d'abord eu de toi quand nous nous sommes rencontré. » conclus-je.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. » répondit-il. « Et je le serais encore plus si vous dormiez. »

« Voudrais-tu bien me réveiller avant l'aube ? »

« Je le ferais. »

Sans aucun autre mot, je me glissais dans la pile de literie accueillante, j'inhalais profondément et m'endormais.

« Zelda. Réveillez-vous. »

« Je viens de m'endormir. » protestais-je.

« Non princesse, cela fait plusieurs heures. Le soleil est juste en dessous de l'horizon. J'ai promis de vous laisser dormir autant que possible. »

Et bien sûr, il l'avait fait. Je m'asseyais en baillant et lui permis de presser une tasse de quelque chose de chaud dans mes mains. Je ne perdais pas de temps pour considérer ce que cela pouvait bien être, et le bu simplement d'une traite. La chaleur se répandit immédiatement dans mon estomac tandis que le liquide touchait le fond, puis s'écoulait vers mes mains et mes pieds. Je ramenais la tasse à mes lèvres, à présent bien réveillée, pour goûter le breuvage. Il n'avait pas de véritable saveur, mais cela semblait néanmoins agiter toutes mes papilles gustatives comme si la _chaleur_ pouvait être considérée comme une saveur dans ce cas.

« C'est délicieux. » soufflais-je en inhalant profondément. Cela ne sentait pas grand-chose, non plus c'était comme respirer la vapeur d'un pot d'eau. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Vous êtes en moins bonne forme que ce que je pensais, si vous ne sentez rien. » observa-t-il. « Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Sachez simplement que c'est ce que je peux préparer de plus fort pour vous réchauffer. »

Mon esprit vacilla à la pensée de toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu mettre dans un remède anti-froid, et je sentais ma bouche se tordre. « Oh. » Des insectes, des vicères de Bokoblin, et autres choses dans le genre. Beurk.

« Cela devrait vous suffire pour la journée, au moins. » me dit-il. « Cela… m'aidera à vous laisser à votre tâche. »

L'hésitation poussa mes yeux vers les siens. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, je pouvais clairement le lire sur son visage. Comment était-ce, de rester impuissant tandis que je me tenais en transe dans les eaux de la Source ? Combien de temps me laissait-il trembler aux pieds de la Déesse avant que sa résolution ne se brise et qu'il s'élance vers moi ?

Tout cela n'était-il pas suffisant ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas apprendre à gouverner Hyrule après mon père, ou faire des recherches sur l'ancienne technologie Sheikah, ou vagabonder dans la nature avec un chevalier servant qui… qui se _souciait_ de moi, aussi profondément qu'Impa et Urbosa ? Pourquoi ne nous suffisait-il pas d'être le soldat et l'érudite, ou même la Reine et son Chevalier ? Pourquoi devions-nous _aussi_ être la Princesse Etincelante et le Héros Intrépide ?

Pourquoi ma vie ne pouvait-elle pas être aussi simple que de se réveiller pour découvrir que Link m'avait préparé une boisson chaude pour le petit-déjeuner avant de commencer nos aventures de la journée ?

Ou un compromis ! Pourquoi Ganon ne pourrait-il pas _attendre_ encore quelques années et nous donner la chance d'être juste Link et Zelda, de trouver et de restaurer les tours cachées, de réactiver les sanctuaires pour que Link s'y entraîne, de juste prendre ce sachet de princesses de la sérénité et de les disperser aux quatre coins du royaume ?

 _Parce qu'il est l'incarnation du mal_ , me rappelais-je dans un soupir, et je m'éloignais du nid de couvertures et de vêtements dans lequel j'étais assise. _Et plus vite nous éliminerons la menace qu'il représente, plus vite je pourrais réfléchir à la vie que je souhaite mener_.

Link avait soutenu mon regard pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et il me proposa silencieusement une main pour m'aider à me relever. Il me remit la robe blanche – un peu enfumée, par une nuit passée près du feu, mais certainement beaucoup plus chaude qu'elle ne l'était la veille – et je me dissimulais derrière le demi-mur pour me changer. Je lui rendis les vêtements verts que j'avais porté pour dormir.

Je retenais une poignée de commentaires tandis que je me préparais à entrer dans l'eau aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Je voulais lui demander si je portais le doublet vert mieux que lui. Je voulais le taquiner, pour avoir dormi une fois de plus dans ses vêtements. Je voulais faire ressurgir cette _chose_ qui planait dans l'air entre nous, cette énergie que je ne pouvais plus douter qu'il ressentait. Je voulais le remercier, pour être mon seul réconfort dans ces épreuves. Je voulais m'excuser – sans fin – de ne pas avoir perçu immédiatement sa valeur, d'avoir perdu tant de temps à le repousser. Je _voulais_ …

Je fermais les yeux, repoussant mes tourments, et entrais dans l'eau. Je commençais ma prière par la supplication, _je sens que j'ai appris quelque chose du Courage_.

Je dirigeais mes prières vers Hylia, la sainte patronne d'Hyrule et de ma propre famille. Depuis longtemps lui avait été confié la protection de notre royaume et du pouvoir sacré de la Triforce, et la légende attestait que son incarnation mortelle était mon ancêtre la plus ancienne.

Mais avant elle, la Triforce elle-même avait été créée par les Trois Déesses d'Or et de Lumière Farore, Din et Nayru. Elles étaient les essences protégées par Hylia, Elles étaient les étincelles gardées en vie dans ce monde par les Grands Dragons, et Elles étaient les esprits créateurs des trois Sources : Courage, Force, et Sagesse.

Je me tenais dans la Source du Courage, avec le tout dernier élu de Farore dans mon dos.

La pensée me frappa, soudain, que j'avais peut-être totalement tort, ou que je me montrais totalement aveugle à une vérité qui aurait dû être évidente.

Je ne savais rien de la Triforce, hormis le fait qu'elle existait, la famille royale d'Hyrule la protégait et que c'était la cause principale des assautls cycliques de Ganon. Tout au delà de ça n'était que pure mythes et suppositions, dissous depuis si longtemps dans les sables du temps. Si il s'agissait du pouvoir du Sceau que je devais manier, alors mon temps serait beaucoup plus efficacement dépensé en recherches plutôt que de geler petit à petit jusqu'à la mort dans les Sources.

Mais l'incandescence sur le visage de ma mère, cette nuit-là sur la passerelle, fit sonner faux tout ce flot de pensées.

Non, il était bien plus probable que l'énergie que je ressentais ici à la Source du Courage, que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, qui me donnait tant d'espoir, ne soit causée par aucun succès de ma part. Au lieu de cela, il s'agissait du pouvoir latent de Farore reconnaissant Son épée dans le dos de Link.

Je revenais à moi même, réalisant que le soleil se tenait haut dans le ciel, brillant directement sur mon visage. Il devait il y avoir une signification à tout cela, aux heures qui ne paraissait guère plus que des secondes, et qu'une demi-journée passe durant le temps qu'il me fallait pour considérer une seule pensée. Il me suffisait de demeurer dans l'eau, mes mains reposant à la surface, dans la prière et la contemplation aux pieds d'Hylia.

Et peut-être bien que mon acceptation envers Link avait inspiré tout cela. Peut-être ressentais-je quelque chose à la Source du Courage car j'avais laissé un peu de son Courage à lui déteindre sur moi. J'étais parvenue à me tenir devant mon père grâce à son soutien – bon, et celui de Mipha, mais tout de même. J'étais ici, maintenant, grâce à la foi que Link placait en moi. J'étais debout, bien reposée et _réchauffée_ grâce à son soutien. Et, en fin de compte, j'étais prête à rester dans les eaux glaciales de la Source pendant bien plus de temps qu'il ne voulait m'y laisser, car peut-être était-ce également une forme de Courage.

 _Je voudrais comprendre. Mais plus que tout, j'aimerais accomplir mon devoir. Je ne peux pas croire que tant de choses soient liées à la notion de Sagesse, et que malgré tout l'objet de ma propre mission reste intentionnellement voilé dans l'ignorance. Je crois que je suis censée comprendre, et je le veux. Oh, comme je le veux. S'il vous plait. Je suis prête. C'est ce que je souhaite. Par pitié._

« Zelda » entendais-je, avec un soupçon de panique dans sa voix que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Je clignais des yeux et me tournais vers le son pour trouver son visage voilé par l'ombre jetée par la faible lueur de la lune.

« Link ? »

« J'essaie de vous ramener à vous depuis plus d'une heure » avoua-t-il, le soulagement luttant contre l'inquiétude encore très présente dans sa voix. « La température baisse, vous gèlerez si vous restez à l'extérieur. »

Je tentais de bouger mes pieds, de le suivre tandis qu'il me conduisait loin de l'ancienne statue, mais mes membres étaient lourds de plomb, et je trébuchais maladroitement.

Il dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas – peut-être du Goron, car cela m'évoqua des rochers dévalant au bas des falaises – et avec une fluidité de mouvement qui me rappelais à nouveau les années qu'il avait passé chez les Zoras, il abaissa sa main et plaça un coude derrière mes genoux, me soulevant dans ses bras.

Je laissais ma tête reposer contre son épaule tandis qu'il émergeait des eaux de la Source.

Un nouvel échec, donc.

Il aurait dû me laisser dans l'eau. Si j'avais perdu connaissance et m'étais noyée, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas remarqué.

Un monologue consistant s'échappait sur son souffle – cela ne lui ressemblais tellement pas, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter, fascinée, car il sembla à court de choses à dire en Goron et passa au Gerudo. Les tons plus sifflants de la langue du désert étaient plus appropriés pour juer, je m'en étais toujours doutée, et il prononça plusieurs phrases que j'avais sans aucun doute entendu Urbosa dire.

Les seules langues que je connaissais outre l'Hylien étaient depuis longtemps éteintes. Comme c'était ironique, que mes connaissances soient à ce point inutiles, pour ce que j'avais besoin de faire, alors que celles de Link étaient toujours adaptées à la situation en cours.

Il était également évident pour moi que j'étais en état de choc ou que je me trouvais à la limite, car mes pensées étaient incontestablement entravées.

« Pouvez-vous boire cela ? » demanda-t-il en plaçant un flacon dans mes mains. Je remarquais, un peu nébuleusement, que mes doigts étaient bleus et que mes mains ne semblaient pas écouter ce que mon cerveau leur ordonnait de faire. Abasourdie, je fixais la fiole avec _l'intention_ de la lui prendre des mains, et en dehors d'une flexion subtile des articulations, mes mains _ne le firent_ tout simplement _pas_.

« Pas par moi même » répondis-je faiblement.

Il soupira. « Eh bien, merde. »

Je hochais la tête. « Merci. Usage approprié. Compris. »

« Vous me détesterez plus tard pour cela. » dit-il, et s'affaissa au sol près du feu. Il s'assit les jambes croisées autour de moi, mes genoux se posèrent par dessus sa jambe droite et sa jambe gauche se cala contre mon dos. J'étais vaguement consciente de la _chaleur_ qui émanait du sol à travers la robe trempée, grâce au feu qui avait réchauffé cet endroit pendant une bonne partie des deux jours.

Link fit passer de l'étoffe verte par dessus ma tête, puis enfila mes bras à travers des manches épaisses vec une douceur complètement en désaccord avec sa précipitation. C'était fascinant, honnêtement, et compte tenu de la confusion générale dont je souffrais, tout ce que je pouvais faire était seulement d'observer. Il rabattit le doublet par dessus la robe, puis m'ôta mes sandales et fit glisser mes pieds dans les jambes du pantalon chaud dans lequel j'avais dormi la nuit précédente. Il se releva, me soulevant par la ceinture du pantalon, et ajusta le tissu épais autour de mes hanches. Une main passa dans mon dos, il défit habilement les lacets de ma robe et la tira vers le bas, par dessous le doublet et par dessus le pantalon.

Outre l'irrévérence du contact en général – et sa main sur ma chemise, pour être honnête – il était parvenu, comment avait-il dit déjà, à me _dégager_ de ma robe sans exposer plus de peau que ma robe elle-même n'en laissait paraître.

Il jeta le tissu humide sur un tas de décombres près du feu, et s'assit immédiatement en arrière, me ramenant sur ses genoux tandis qu'il s'installait. Il se déplaça de sorte à rapprocher mes pieds du foyer, et se tendait de temps en temps afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne brûlent pas. Ensuite, il se mit à me faire manger à la cuillère un bol de ce que je supposais être de la soupe. Je sentais de la chaleur sur mes lèvres et dans ma gorge, mais j'étais si profondément épuisée, ce n'étais pas vraiment quelque chose de mémorable.

A un moment donné, il nous déplaça à nouveau, m'enveloppa dans ses vêtements anti-froid et plaça un flacon dans mes mains à présent de nouveau fonctionnelles. Il m'exhorta à boire, et je sirotais l'élixir du mieux que je le pu.

Il s'agissait de quelque chose de semblable à ce que j'avais déjà consommé, que je ne pouvais me sentir que reconnaissante tandis que la chaleur se rependait dans mon estomac et se propageait dans mes membres désormais réchauffés et secs.

« Vous allez vite vous remettre. » fit Link, si doucement que je ne l'aurais pas entendu si mon oreille n'avait pas été pressée contre sa poitrine.

Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il parlait pour mon intérêt ou le sien, mais la déclaration fut suffisante pour m'apaiser jusqu'au sommeil.

Je me réveillais réchauffée, et je supposais aussitôt que je me trouvais à la Cité Gerudo ou au Village Goron. Il y avait un feu à ma gauche, et à ma droite... à ma droite...

Directement à ma droite se trouvait Link. Si directement, en réalité, qu'il me touchait. Ou plutôt, je le touchais, comme j'avais apparemment passé la nuit entière sur ses genoux. Il avait les jambes croisées sur les pierres des ruines qui supportaient la Source du Courage, son bras gauche soutenant mon dos et le droit sous mes genoux. Mon oreiller se trouvait être son épaule gauche, ma couverture son armure duveteuse piaf, et mes vêtements son vieux doublet vert et ses bas. Posé dans la courbe de ma hanche il y avait une fiole vide d'un quelconque élixir anti-froid qu'il avait préparé, et non loin se trouvait le bol vide de la soupe avec laquelle il m'avait nourri. La pointe de l'Epée de Légende était à peine visible, la lame nue, disposée à portée de main au cas où il aurait fallu bondir à ma rescousse durant la nuit.

Comment avais-je pu douter de cet homme ? Il était littéralement la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais en vie.

« Merci. » dis-je, convaincue que c'était une salutation bien plus neutre que bonjour il y avait trop de sous-entendus dans l'insinuation qu'il était bon de se réveiller dans les bras de Link.

Il se raidit légèrement, de ce que je supposais être de la surprise, puis ses épaules se détendirent lentement tandis qu'il inclinait la tête pour rencontrer mon regard. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais le soulagement l'emportait de loin.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir réveillée. » dit-il, d'une voix basse qui résonna dans sa poitrine.

J'aurais dû me relever immédiatement. J'aurais dû mettre une distance respectable entre lui et moi. J'aurais dû le remercier pour les décisions qu'il avait prises afin de préserver ma vie, le remercier _avec effusion_ d'avoir agi de sorte à ne pas porter atteinte à ma pudeur, et le prier de ne plus jamais évoquer à nouveau cette nuit. J'aurais dû me souvenir que, bien qu'il soit mon chevalier servant et mon protecteur attitré, il était toujours un _homme_ et j'étais la princesse non mariée d'Hyrule.

Je refusais catégoriquement de faire cela. Je laissais tomber ma tête contre son épaule avec un soupir, et fit que j'avais _besoin_ de faire, plutôt que ce que j'aurais _dû_ faire.

Alors que ses bras se resserraient légèrement, je lui murmurais un aveu.

« J'ai échoué à nouveau. » dis-je. « Et cette fois j'aurais pu mourir, sans ton intervention. Est-ce qu'Elle en veut à ma vie ? »

« Non. » répondit-il immédiatement, avec une chaleur dans la voix qui réchauffa mon âme. « Vous n'avez _pas_ échoué, et Elle ne veut _pas_ votre vie. »

« Comment peux-tu dire que je n'ai pas échoué ? »

« Votre but est d'éveiller le pouvoir du sceau, et cela n'est pas encore arrivé, mais cela ne fait pas de ce voyage un échec. Princesse… Zelda, je vous ai vue debout, immobile, pendant toute une journée. Vous avez commencé pendant que le soleil se levait et vous avez continué bien après qu'il se soit couché et jamais, pas une seule fois, vous n'avez bougé. Vous n'avez pas faibli. Vous respiriez à peine. L'eau a commencé à avoir l'air de _passer à travers vous_ , comme si vous aviez cessé de faire partie du monde matériel. Vous étiez éthérée. Quel que soit ce que vous vous entraîniez à atteindre, vous l'accomplissiez. »

Je levais ma main gauche et attrapais un pan de sa tunique, me raccrochant à sa confiance. Je pressais mon visage contre sa poitrine et prenais un moment pour louer tout ce qui, dans le passé ou dans le présent, avait fait en sorte d'amener cet homme dans ma vie. « Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

« Avec un peu de chance, vous n'aurez jamais à le savoir. Ma vie vous appartient, Princesse. »

Je sentis céder le dernier mince fil de résistance, et capitulais totalement.

Je l'aimais.

Bon sang, que je sois maudite, qu' _il_ soit maudit, que maudit soit tout ce qui concernait l'oubli dont Ganon était sorti, _je l'aimais_. C'était la chose la plus stupide, la plus insensée, la plus gênante que j'aie pu faire, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je l'aimais _. Je l'aimais_. Merde, merde, merde.

J'avais besoin de plus de jurons.

Je devais quitter ses genoux.

Je lâchais sa tunique, essayais vainement de la lisser, puis bougeais afin de me relever. Il se leva immédiatement avec moi, m'aidant à me hisser sur mes pieds. Je m'étirais, consciente de ses yeux sur moi, puis contournais faiblement le feu pour m'avancer là où ma robe blanche était entendue sur les décombres où Link l'avait jetée la nuit dernière.

Ne pense pas à Link en train de te retirer ta robe et de la jeter. N'y pense pas, espèce de stupide, stupide jeune fille.

« Princesse ? »

Je pris la robe, saisis mes sandales, et retournais derrière le demi-mur pour me changer.

« Zelda ? »

Enfiler la robe blanche encore humide, glacée, enfumée, mais d'une certaine façon beaucoup plus propre robe blanche fut l'affaire de quelques instants, puis je me glissais dans mes sandales et reparaissais de derrière le mur. Je tendis la main pour rendre à Link ses vêtements verts et rencontrais un visage coloré par la fureur.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse. »

J'esquissais un geste las vers les eaux de la Source. « Si j'ai fait des progrès, alors je dois continuer. »

« Continuer jusqu'à quoi ? Que vous geliez à mort ? » Il allait en dire plus, mais s'interrompit. Sa mâchoire se serra, puis _bougea_ , les mots retenus avec soin. Cela lui arrivait tellement rarement en ma présence désormais, que c'en était vraiment douloureux à voir.

« J'ai confiance en toi pour me garder de ce côté-ci de la vie, messir chevalier. » lui dis-je doucement, puis je lui tournais le dos et me dirigeais à nouveau vers l'eau de la Source.

Il y eut un léger tremblement d'électricité à la surface lorsque l'eau froide rencontra mes mollets, et je fis une pause préparer mes nerfs. J'étais en train d'échouer. Je savais que j'échouais. C'était un exercice vain.

Mais n'avait-ce pas été l'histoire de ma vie entière?

Ratée ou non, je devais continuer à avancer.

Je fis un autre pas, et l'électricité sur l'eau devint _palpable_ , dressant les cheveux à la base de ma nuque et provocant une chair de poule qui entra en éruption sous la peau de mes membres. Enhardie, j'avançais d'un nouveau pas, et la robe se gorgea d'eau glacée et agrippa à mes jambes tandis que je luttais contre un frisson désespéré.

Je n'avais pris aucun des élixirs de Link ce matin. J'étais partie pour une longue et froide journée.

Je lançais un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, pour voir Link me tourner le dos, face à l'entrée de la Source, pour encore une fois garder mes dévotions avec l'Epée de Légende en travers.

Ratée ou non. Je le ferais tout de même. Je _continuerais_ à le faire, aussi longtemps qu'il croirait en moi.

L'électricité sur l'eau _claqua_ , se soulevant et craquant dans l'air. Durant un bref instant, elle avait été presque visible, une faible lueur là où, avant, il n'y avait que la lumière de l'aube froide.

Et puis, plus rien.

Elle avait disparue, l'eau était de l'eau froide une fois de plus, et je me gelais à en mourir pour rien.

« Princesse ? »

Je regardais à nouveau vers Link. Il avait rengainé l'épée et était debout, un pied dans l'eau, une main tendue vers moi.

« Vous avez prouvé votre Courage, je crois. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait autre chose que vous puissiez faire ici. »

Était-ce donc cela ? Même en sachant que j'échouerais, je devais prouver que je continuerais d'essayer ? Je devais prouver que je continuerais, même jusqu'à la mort, si c'était ce qu'il fallait ?

Je tendis la main et je pris celle de Link, le laissant me ramener à la terre ferme, et je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une autre option.

Peut-être que je n'avais qu'à prouver ma foi en _lui_. Je pourrais faire face aux difficultés, à la misère et à la mort probable, parce que j'avais une foi totale en lui pour me sauver.

J'étais une ratée. Une ratée totale. J'étais un échec _abyssal_. Mais Link ne l'était pas. Et pour tout le temps où il se tiendrais derrière moi, je pouvais entretenir l'espoir que je pourrais, éventuellement, réussir.

Ce n'étais pas beaucoup, mais c'était plus que je ne possédais en venant ici. Je laissais Link me ramener vers le feu, et je récupérais mes épais vêtements de voyage, me permettant d'être flattée par son soulagement palpable. Je retournais derrière le demi-mur, avourant la chaleur de mes bottes adorées, et je m'interrompais un moment avant de passer le chandail bleu par dessus ma tête, celui du bleu des cinq Prodiges.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie légitime à le porter.

Mais Link le portait. Et Link me suivait, même jusqu'à la mort.

J'enfilais le tricot et sortais de derrière le demi-mur pour mettre ma ceinture, mon équipement et la tablette Sheikah en place. Link avait piétiné le feu et rangé tout le reste de notre attirail, et m'attendait debout à l'ouverture des ruines. Je me dirigeai vers lui et tendis la main.

Il la regarda un moment, puis leva les yeux vers les miens tandis qu'il serrais ma paume dans la sienne.

« Pouvons-nous prendre le chemin le plus long pour le retour ? » demandais-je.

Il me répondis par un doux sourire et un signe de tête. Puis il tira ma main et m'éloigna de la Source.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure** :

C'est là que vous pouvez considérer que je diverge du canon. Zelda n'a jamais eu l'occasion de dire ce qu'il s'est passé à la Source du Courage (ni même, d'ailleurs, à la Source de la Sagesse), alors qu'on nous montre sa prière à la Source de la Force. Je soutiens que quelque chose s'est passé aux deux, puisque Link est historiquement lié à la Triforce du Courage, et Zelda à la Triforce de la Sagesse.

Aussi, vu la facilité avec laquelle Link tape la discute avec Hylia pendant le jeu, l'idée que Zelda n'ait qu'un silence radio complet m'est assez exécrable _and I'm not buying it._


	9. Not your fault

**Rating/Warning** : K+ (adolescents et jeunes adultes) - Description de violence (canon), décès de personnages majeurs (canon)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages du canon, le monde et le contexte appartiennent à Nintendo. La fanfiction originale est l'oeuvre de MaryDragon sur Archive Of Our Own ( /works/10425738/chapters/23019495), qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire et publier ici.

L'illustration provisoire est signée Ariettys (Ariettysart sur tumblr), allez jeter un oeil à son blog, elle publie de magnifiques fanarts sur le jeu!

 **Résumé du chapitre** :

Souvenirs 11 & 12, ainsi que la sixième note du journal de Zelda.

 **Notes** :

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 9, après plus de 4 mois. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai déjà traduit une bonne partie du chapitre 10, donc il devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours.

Merci à toutes et tous de continuer à suivre cette traduction malgré mon irrégularité, ça me motive d'autant plus à continuer malgré un emploi du temps vraiment chaotique. La preuve, c'est que j'ai mis plus de 3 fois à finir le DLC Ode aux prodiges de BOTW "^^ Mais quel DLC ! Les challenges proposés sont intéressants et les cinématiques sont encore meilleures que dans l'aventure principale je trouve (le doublage français inclus). Ca ajoute de la profondeur à l'univers, j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Bref, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et je vous dit à très bientôt j'espère !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Not your fault**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ouest, non dans l'intention d'éviter le Château, mais nous ne voulions pas effectuer le trajet le plus direct. Nous étions en train de franchir une crête au-dessus du lac Hylia quand la pluie se mit à tomber drue sur la surface de l'eau. Quelque chose dans les petites statues sous l'arbre m'interpella. Combien de petits sanctuaires comme celui-ci étaient disséminés dans la campagne ? Était-ce également des autels que je devais visiter ? Plutôt que de consacrer mon temps au Château, aux Sources, devais-je m'agenouiller aux mêmes endroits que les roturiers d'Hyrule ?

Pour protéger le royaume, devais-je y être plus connectée ?

Je sortais la tablette Sheikah et capturais l'image juste avant que l'averse ne nous rattrape, puis me précipitais dans l'abri fourni par l'antique vieux chêne.

Link se tint à mes côtés juste assez longtemps pour se débarrasser de la majeure partie de son équipement superflu, puis il dégaina l'Épée de Légende quelque pas plus loin pour commencer à exécuter les mouvements que je m'étais habitué à le voir pratiquer dans des périodes plus tranquilles, sur la passerelle entre mon étude et mes appartements.

« Sous la pluie ? » plaisantais-je, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Il haussa les épaules, légèrement penaud, ce qui eut pour effet de m'intriguer. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et sembla voir la question dans mon expression, et haussa à nouveau les épaules. « J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans la même position la nuit dernière. J'ai de la rigidité à évacuer. »

« Bien. » répondis-je, consciente que je faisais écho au ton de sa voix depuis le jour où il avait fait la sieste dans la prairie.

Il le perçut, bien évidemment, il comprenais toujours, mais la seule réaction que je récoltais fut un sourire étrange tandis qu'il se concentrais à nouveau sur ses mouvements d'épée.

J'aurais pu me satisfaire de le regarder depuis l'ombre de l'arbre, si il n'y avait pas eu ce malaise qui revint rapidement étreindre mon cœur. Mes essais à la Source du Courage étaient-ils simplement destinés à me faire comprendre que j'étais vouée à l'échec ?

Si mon échec servait un objectif plus grand, serait-ce toujours un échec ?

C'était cette façon de penser qui amenait des gens à la mort, qui engendrais des guerres, de la pauvreté et de la violence. Je ne devais pas poursuivre sur cette voie.

Link exécuta un saut arrière parfait, et je retins à peine un soupir. Je n'étais pas autorisée à poursuivre... quoi que ce soit que je voulais. Je refusais obstinément de penser à Link comme une quête à poursuivre, bien que la façon dont il bougeait, la manière dont la pluie l'attrapait, ruisselait, le suivait à la trace, rendait cela plus difficile à chaque instant qui passait. Que serais-je, si cette crise n'avait pas surgi dans ma vie ? Si j'avais vécu plusieurs fois, comme Link avait dit que l'Épée lui avait montré, alors y avait-il eu des vies dans lesquelles je n'étais pas la Princesse Étincelante, le défenseur d'Hyrule contre Ganon ? Y avait-il des vies où j'avais été une fermière, une sheikah, une scientifique, une guerrière, une Zora, n'importe quoi excepté une princesse Hylienne ?

Ma dernière vie aurait-elle pu être celle d'une bibliothécaire ? Peut-être dans la Cité Gerudo ? Cela expliquerait tellement...

Mais aurais-je rencontré Link ? La question se résolut immédiatement d'elle-même, puisque Link avait traversé Hyrule de long en large avant même de songer à réclamer la lame purificatrice. Il avait rencontré la plupart du pays pendant ses voyages si nous étions n'importe qui d'autre, nous étions tout aussi susceptibles de nous rencontrer que non.

Le voir, l'entendre me dire qu'il me connaissais au moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés, grâce à l'épée, a fait en sorte qu'il m'était très difficile de croire que nous aurions passé notre vie sans jamais nous rencontrer.

« Avez-vous assez chaud ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux comparé à son inquiétude à la Source. Il ne s'était pas interrompu dans son entraînement, se contentant de poser la question entre deux mouvements.

« Oui, merci. » répondis-je « Même si cela devait continuer toute la journée, j'aurais assez chaud. »

Il hocha la tête et continua à s'entraîner.

Mes yeux dérivèrent vers le ciel. « La pluie n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. »

Cependant, une fois le silence rompu, je me sentais obligée de le remplir avec les pensées qui me tourmentaient.

« En choisissant de devenir chevalier, tu as suivi les traces de ton père. Tu t'est entraîné durement, jusqu'à devenir si fort que la lame purificatrice t'a reconnu pour maître. C'est merveilleux, exceptionnel même ! » Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre l'accent sur le mot exceptionnel, car il ralenti la cadence de ses exercices et me jeta un coup d'œil oblique.

« Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu devais être l'élu. » J'aurais pu ajouter une autre excuse pour le fait d'avoir douté de lui, mais il leva la main pour m'en prévenir.

« Mais si... Si tu n'avais jamais fait preuve du moindre talent à l'épée... » Je m'interrompais et il baissa lentement son épée pour m'accorder toute son attention, remarquant ma détresse. « ...mais qu'on ne cessait de te répéter depuis ta plus tendre enfance qu'un fils de chevalier se doit de devenir chevalier lui-même... Si on t'avait répéter ces mots toute ta vie... Dis-moi... Aurais-tu choisi le même chemin ? »

Il resta immobile pendant longtemps après que je me sois tue, la pluie inondant ses épaules avant de se renverser sur sa tunique, ruisselant le long de ses bras pour dégouliner au bout de sa lame.

« Je ne peux pas le savoir. » répondit-il, détournant ses yeux des miens pour les poser sur la lame purificatrice, l'épée qui l'avait choisi tout comme il avait combattu pour la réclamer. « Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, j'aime à penser que j'aurais suivi mon cœur et poursuivi le chemin qui me conviendrait le mieux. Ma mère m'aurait sûrement encouragé, même si mon père et le père de mon père m'auraient fait obstacle. »

Il balança négligemment l'épée, puis la rejeta par dessus son épaule pour la faire glisser dans le fourreau dans son dos. Puis il se retourna et franchis lentement la distance entre nous.

« Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai... fini par comprendre que je n'étais pas vraiment adapté pour cette vie aussi bien que j'ai été créé spécifiquement pour elle. Ce que j'ai dit à Mipha est vrai j'accepte que mes choix soient limitées aux choses les plus banales. J'ai le contrôle total sur ce que je mange, à qui je parle, comment je leur parle, mais au delà de ça ? Le chemin que j'emprunte ne permet aucun détour. »

« Et tu en veux aux murs qui barrent ta route ? »

« Certains jours, oui. » admit-il, et un peu de poids se souleva de mes épaules. Il s'accroupit devant moi, pour mettre ses yeux au niveau des miens, et prit soigneusement une de mes mains dans les siennes. « Mais la plupart du temps, je suis heureux d'être précisément là où je suis. »

Oh.

Courage, Zelda. Courage !

« Ces derniers temps, je pense que je suis toujours très heureuse que tu sois précisément là où tu es. »

Il me gratifia d'un autre de ses rares sourires authentiques. Après une rapide pression sur mes doigts, il me lâcha la main et se leva, dégainant son épée pour retourner sous la pluie continuer ses exercices.

« Pendant combien de temps as-tu l'intention de continuer ? » demandais-je.

« Si j'en crois le ciel, j'ai encore une nuit comme la précédente à passer. » répondit-il, sans hésitation ni même un regard dans ma direction. « Je pense qu'il est préférable d'évacuer mon besoin de bouger maintenant, pour que je ne le ressente pas plus tard. »

Il me sembla que mon cœur rata plusieurs battements et bondit dans les airs, me forçant à me tenir plus droite car il battait sauvagement dans ma poitrine. Si la pluie... Il avait l'intention de... oh, stupide jeune fille, dis quelque chose...

Comme une réponse, la pluie s'arrêta de tomber. Je regardais le flot de l'eau dégringoler le long du flanc de la colline, partant aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. Les nuages se séparèrent au-dessus de sa tête, et un faisceau de lumière dorée chuta directement sur Link, alors qu'il se tenait avec son épée en l'air. Il se tourna lentement, ses bras tombant de chaque côté, sa main libre levée, et tourna son visage vers le ciel.

« Sérieusement ? »

L'exaspération dans sa voix me conduisit à émettre de petits rires très peu élégants, que j'avais du mal à étouffer. J'essuyais les larmes dans mes yeux pour trouver Link devant moi, l'épée rengainée, et la main tendue.

« Il semble que nous devons retourner au Château aujourd'hui, Princesse. » dit-il d'une voix trop formelle, que je supposais être un rattrapage pour la suggestivité des ces paroles précédentes.

« Il semble que vous avez raison, messire chevalier. » répondis-je fastueusement, puis je pris sa main.

Nous marchâmes ainsi pendant un moment, main dans la main sur la colline. Il me serra les doigts et les relâcha, et nous retournâmes au Château d'Hyrule comme nous l'avions quitté, épaule contre épaule. Une fois que nous atteignîmes la Citadelle, il se replaça en arrière et me talonna, mais jusqu'à ce que nous ayons franchis les portes du Château proprement dit, il resta étroitement à portée de main.

« Je dois faire mon rapport, Princesse. » dit-il, d'une vois plus forte que ce à quoi je m'étais habitué. Évidemment, le Château était bruyant, et mieux valait que ses paroles soient entendues...

Tu réfléchis trop encore une fois, arrête. Simplement, arrête. Souhaite-lui juste bonne chance et retourne dans ta chambre.

« Bien sûr, messire chevalier. Vous êtes congédié. »

Il esquissa une révérence et tourna les talons, disparaissant dans le tohu-bohu du Château.

Je ne m'autorisais pas à le regarder partir, au lieu de quoi je me retournais et prenais le chemin de mon étude.

Retour en captivité.

Pour l'instant.

Farras arriva au Château trois jours plus tard perché sur un Gardien.

C'était un spectacle remarquable il se tenait sur ce qui aurait pu être les épaules de la machine, derrière sa « tête », les mains sur les hanches et l'air profondément satisfait de lui même. C'était bien entendu une réussite remarquable, et la vision attira la moitié du Château.

Link et moi étions dans mon étude je cherchais tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur les trois déesses qui étaient les prédécesseures d'Hylia, ainsi que toute information sur les sanctuaires plus petits dédiés à la Déesse disséminés en Hyrule. Devais-je effectuer des pèlerinages dans les villages isolés à travers la campagne afin de visiter leurs sanctuaires à la Déesse ? Tout comme Link avait visité tous les recoins du royaume durant ses épreuves pour maîtriser la lame purificatrice, peut-être avais-je moi aussi besoin de mieux connaître Hyrule pour bien le défendre. Ma mère avait toujours encouragé le voyage, après tout.

Je résistais à la tentation d'assister à la démonstration de Farras, jusqu'à ce que je soit sûre que mon père était retourné à ses propres devoirs. De toute manière, Farras continuerait à se donner en spectacle aussi longtemps qu'il y aurait des soldats intéressés pour le voir mettre un Gardien à l'épreuve.

Il était tard le matin quand je le pris le risque de sortir sur la passerelle.

« Incroyable ! » dis-je, tout en observant le soldat autonome. « Nous sommes enfin en mesure d'activer les Gardiens. A ce rythme là, nous aurons tôt fait de maîtriser également les Créatures Divines. »

Je me tournais vers Link, pour le trouver en train de me regarder moi plutôt que le Gardien en contrebas. Cela me donna chaud d'une manière que je ne pouvais pas tout à fait décrire.

« Nous aurons alors toutes nos chances de notre côté. Nous pourrons tenir tête à Ganon le moment venu ! »

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Merde. Je me retournai pour voir mon père sortir du château il avait dû passer par mes appartements et remarquer mon absence. J'aurais été dans une position légèrement plus avantageuse qu'il m'avait trouvé dans mon étude, puisque j'y faisais des recherches sur les lieux de culte d'Hyrule, mais bien évidemment il devait me surprendre en pleine admiration devant le numéro de Farras.

Je vis Link tomber immédiatement sur un genou et baisser la tête, et pour une raison inconnu cette attitude m'irrita. Plutôt que de me tendre, je m'armais de patience et répondis avec le même calme dont Mipha m'avait appris à faire preuve chaque fois que j'avais affaire avec mon Roi de père.

« Nous observions les Gardiens... Si nous voulons être en mesure de repousser Ganon, il nous faut tout savoir de ces reliques... »

« Je vois. C'est tout à fait exact, en effet. » interrompit-il, et sa voix être presque douce. Comme s'il parlait à un enfant ou à un imbécile. « L'étude des reliques est essentielle à la survie du royaume. Cependant, vous conviendrez que ce n'est pas là le premier devoir de la princesse d'Hyrule. »

Sa voix avait pris le ton de l'acier, et je laissais mes yeux se baisser sur les dalles. Je n'avais pas besoin du rappel que j'étais une ratée je le ressentais déjà vivement. Il semblait résolu à me le cracher au visage à la moindre petite provocation

« Combien de temps encore comptez-vous considérer vos responsabilités comme un jeu puéril et vous y soustraire ? »

Ses mots se répercutèrent dans ma poitrine comme s'il m'avait physiquement frappé. Un jeu ? Puéril ? J'étais restée debout dans les eaux de la source jusqu'à ce que Link se préoccupe de ma santé, et il pensais que je voyais cela comme un jeu ? L'élu de l'épée m'avait dit que j'avais prouvé mon Courage, et il osait m'accuser de penser à tout cela comme un jeu ? Je sentis que mes pieds se déplaçaient sur les dalles tandis que je m'approchais de mon père.

« Je ne m'y soustrais pas ! Il y a quelques jours, je me suis rendue à la Source du Courage. J'y ai prié avec ferveur... »

« Vous passez tout votre temps sur ces reliques ! Comme si la méditation ne revêtait pas la moindre importance à vos yeux. » coupa-t-il de nouveau. Il n'en avait cure ! l n'avait même pas demandé ce qui s'était passé au Sanctuaire du Courage. « Vous pensez peut-être que le pouvoir du sceau s'éveillera de lui même sans effort de votre part ? »

« Je l'ignore... » répondis-je en laissant l'incrédulité emplir ma voix. J'avais passé toute la matinée à chercher d'autres lieux de prière, d'autres pistes que je n'avais pas encore exploré ! « Je fais tout mon possible, Père. »

Mais il ne voyait rien. Un coup d'œil à son visage révéla qu'il ne savait rien ni ne se souciait des progrès que j'aurais pu faire, des nouvelles informations que j'avais découvert et étudiais. Il se préoccupait seulement des résultats, et même cette pause sur cette passerelle était en trop. « Simplement, je le vois bien... Je vous serais d'une plus grande utilité si j'apportais ma contribution d'une autre manière... »

« Pitoyables excuses ! J'en ai assez entendu. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous interdit de vous approcher de ces reliques. Vous consacrerez votre temps à la méditation. »

Je le fixais en silence, médusée. Je m'étais montrée hâtive de fuir le Château, oui, et je maudissais mon devoir, mon manque de liberté, mais l'ancienne technologie était aussi nécessaire à notre victoire que mes pouvoirs ! La prophétie avait déclaré que le pouvoir de repousser Ganon était enfoui dans la terre, pas dans les genoux d'une Princesse agenouillée sur des dalles ! L'objectif avait toujours été de sauver Hyrule, de protéger mon royaume, mais il semblait penser...

« Savez-vous seulement ce que l'on dit de vous, à la cour ? » demanda-t-il, coupant cours à mon flot de pensées indignées. « Savez-vous seulement comment ils vous considèrent ? Comme une princesse ratée, une irresponsable incapable d'accomplir son destin. »

Il aurait pu me gifler, que cela m'aurait paru moins douloureux, et encore moins décevant. Nous n'étions pas proches depuis le décès de Mère et il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait m'enseigner quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais ça ? Ce n'étais pas les mots d'un père aimant envers son enfant. C'était des insultes à balancer au visage d'un ennemi.

« Il est inscrit dans votre destin que vous devez leur prouver qu'ils se trompent. C'est compris ? »

« Oui, Père. » répondis-je. « Je comprends. » Je comprenais bien plus que ce qu'il avait eu l'intention d'exprimer, j'en était sûre.

Il tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

Je restais sur la passerelle pendant plusieurs longues minutes, luttant pour conserver mon sang-froid. Fustiger mon père une fois qu'il fût parti était une option puérile, et je préférais ordonner à Link de déménager à la Cité Gerudo plutôt que de m'abaisser à ce niveau. Quand je fus finalement confiante en ma capacité à me tourner, à marcher et à fuir avec dignité, je choisissais de retourner dans mon étude, plutôt que de suivre le trajet de mon père à l'intérieur du Château proprement dit. Je fus surprise de trouver Link toujours sur un genou, la tête baissée.

« Link ? »

Sa tête remua légèrement, ainsi je sus qu'il m'avait entendu, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Messire chevalier, il n'y a personne ici qui requière votre obéissance. » Je ne me sentais pas légitimer à lui demander de se lever il ne s'était pas agenouillé pour moi, et je n'avais aucune envie de le lui demander. Sa place était à mes côtés, non à mes pieds.

« Pardonnez-moi, Princesse. » Sa voix semblait résonner entre ses dents serrées.

« Je te pardonnerais n'importe quoi, messire chevalier. » avouai-je, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. « Bien que je ne voie aucun motif pour des excuses ? »

« J'ai... fait mon rapport à votre père hier, selon sa demande. Je lui ai parlé de vos dévotions à la Source. Je pensais... Pardonnez-moi, Princesse, mais je pensais que cela procurerait de la clémence à votre égard. Je ne comprends pas... mais là n'est pas ma place. Je ne peux que demander pardon. »

« Tu lui à parlé... de la Source ? Dans quelle mesure ce rapport était-il complet ? »

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je fus surprise de voir que son émotion première semblait être de la fureur ou de la frustration. Il était presque aussi en colère à cet instant qu'il l'avait été lorsque j'avais décidé de passer un troisième jour à la Source du Courage. Le regard que je reçût, cependant, était teinté d'une légère et comique consternation.

« Ce fût aussi vague que cela devait être. » dit-il, avec un rictus d'amusement. « J'ai toujours ma tête sur les épaules, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un point pour lui. « Viens, nous pourrons discuter de cela une autre fois. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de cet endroit, et tu devrais t'abstenir de pareilles démonstrations de subordination à l'avenir. » Je m'arrêtais et dévoilais doucement une pensée que j'avais eu l'intention de garder pour moi. « Ta place est à mes côtés, pas à mes pieds. »

Il se leva immédiatement et je le dépassai pour entrer dans mon étude. J'allais tirer ma chaise, mais il l'atteint avant que je ne le puisse et la tira à ma place, la tenant pour moi le temps que je m'assoie. Je lui lançais un sourire de gratitude et fut surprise de constater que sa propre expression était complètement fermée.

« Tout va bien, Link ? »

« Je... non. » admit-il, puis il secoua la tête. « Je regrette d'avoir parlé, je regrette d'avoir perdu l'habitude de rester dans le silence. Et, paradoxalement, je n'aurais pas pu comprendre le sens de ma vie si je ne l'avais pas fait. Mais par-dessus tout, je suis... contrarié... que mon rapport à mon Roi ait été utilisé pour vous affliger. C'est presque comme si votre père avait lu une page de... » Ses yeux se détournèrent au loin et sa mâchoire se referma brusquement, s'avançant légèrement tandis qu'il réprimait les pensées qu'il était sur le point d'exprimer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Excusez-moi, Princesse. Il se trouve que j'ai mes propres recherches à mener. » Il lâcha l'arrière de ma chaise, où je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il s'appuyait encore c'était peut-être un signe de la mesure dont nous étions tous deux agacés par les événements de la journée, que nous nous étions attardés aussi longtemps.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici. » lui dis-je, avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner pour partir. « Père ne pourra pas se plaindre si nous nous rendons immédiatement à la Source de la Force. Ce sera forcément infructueux, mais je... je ne peux pas rester ici. »

« Compris. Je serais prêt à partir dès l'aube. »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi distrait. Il esquissa une révérence, puis tourna les talons et sortit de mon bureau. Il ne sauta pas du rebord, il ne disparut pas par le côté ni ne sauta sur le mur il descendit la passerelle et pénétra dans le château comme tout le monde, peut-être pour la première fois.

J'étais trop inattentive – à la fois à cause des cruels mots de mon père et de la triste réaction de Link – pour accomplir la plupart des choses que j'avais à faire pour le reste de la journée. Je fis mon sac pour le voyage, mais n'ayant pas encore complètement déballé celui de notre dernière excursion, j'eus peu de choses à trier. Je me retrouvai finalement à mon secrétaire dans ma chambre, avec mon journal ouvert et la plume serrée fermement dans mon poing.

Je n'avais pas écrit depuis des semaines. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre Link et moi ne figurait pas entre ces pages, bien que l'idée que notre histoire soit manquante était dérangeante, c'était finalement la meilleure décision. A quel point cela serait-il désastreux, si quelqu'un dans le futur tombait sur le journal d'une Princesse confuse de seize ans, qui racontait comment elle était bêtement tombée amoureuse de son chevalier servant ? Quelle enfer ma vie deviendrait-elle si mon père décidait de bafouer mon intimité ? Et, honnêtement, à cet instant je n'avais plus aucune foi en la décence et l'humanité de mon père.

Avec ces idées claires à l'esprit, je rédigeais une note pour cette journée, ne prenant pas la peine de laisser de la place pour combler plus tard les semaines manquantes.

Père m'a encore réprimandé aujourd'hui. Il m'a interdit de me livrer à la recherche et exige que je travaille plus assidûment à l'éveil de mon pouvoir scellé.

J'étais tellement frustrée et honteuse que je ne pouvais même pas parler. Pourtant je m'entraîne sans interruption depuis toute petite...

Mère nous a quitté soudainement un an avant que ne commence mon initiation. Sans elle, je n'avais plus de guide. Je la revois qui me sourit... « N'ayez crainte, ma fille. Votre pouvoir s'éveillera de lui même, j'en suis certaine. » Elle se trompait. Les années ont passé, des années de prière acharnée, et rien, toujours rien.

Demain, je dois me rendre à la Source de la Force avec Link. Malheureusement, je pressent que ce voyage sera vain. Telle est ma malédiction.

Je vis Link dans la cour en contre-bas de ma passerelle tandis que je préparais à partir le lendemain matin, et je me précipitais à sa rencontre. Il me tournait le dos pendant que je m'approchais, c'est pourquoi je fus prise de stupeur lorsqu'il se retourna pour me saluer et exposa une lèvre fraîchement coupée et ce qui ressemblais à un début d'œil au beurre noir.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Je vous expliquerait sur la route. » assura-t-il simplement avec un regard sérieux. Je hochais la tête et laissais immédiatement tomber le sujet.

« Nous n'avons pas discuté de notre itinéraire. » dis-je en guise de préambule alors que nous quittions le Château. Le nombre de gardes sur le domaine semblait nettement réduit ce matin il y en avais deux fois moins que d'ordinaire à la porte. C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire pour ignorer mes propres soupçons grandissants. « Bien je préférerais passer par Cocorico, je pense que nous devrions suivre une route plus au nord, à travers la plaine Bélet, passer Ingogo, puis prendre vers le nord à la Forteresse d'Akkala. »

« Comme vous voudrez, Princesse. » acquiesça-t-il simplement.

Aucun des gardes ne l'appela par son nom tandis que nous sortions du Château, nous traversâmes la Citadelle qui s'éveillait et continuâmes notre chemin vers le ranch. Aucun de nous n'avait penser à faire préparer nos montures, mais cela ne nous dérangeait pas de nous déplacer à pied et la promenade jusqu'au ranch fut agréable. Link alla chercher Royal, il avait délaissé Epona pour ramener l'étalon avec lequel il était venu au sanctuaire de Tina Kyosa, des mois auparavant. Je n'avais pas revu ce cheval depuis.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Epona ? » demandais-je alors que nous trottinions hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes du ranch.

« Non. » répondit-il, rapidement, et il semblait réfléchir calmement à cela. « Elle a un tempérament très doux, et je suis... Je ne voulais pas la contrarier. »

Mon cœur, cet homme.

« Et ce cheval est plus... difficile ? »

« Plus sauvage. » corrigea-t-il. L'étalon le prit au mot, secouant la tête et se détachant de la route. Link se pencha et posa une main sur le cou du cheval, le faisant taire à voix basse. « Un duel d'esprits entre ce gars-là et moi sera bénéfique pour nous deux aujourd'hui. »

« Link... Y a-t-il un lien entre ta... blessure mineure... et le manque de gardes aux abords du Château ce matin ? »

Il me jeta un regard coupable. « Probablement. »

« C'est ce dont tu devais me parler sur la route ? »

« Oui. »

J'attendais quelques minutes avant de conclure qu'il n'allait pas parler. « Eh bien, quand nous aurons atteint une route adéquate, fais le moi savoir. »

Il renifla et fit ralentir son étalon, tandis que Royal suivait joyeusement. Il était plus facile de converser au cours d'une promenade, et même s'il ne parlait pas immédiatement, je savais qu'il avait au moins l'intention de le faire et j'étais heureuse de l'attendre.

« Je me suis rendu compte que la façon dont votre père a agi hier était un peu trop similaire à la façon dont mon père agit en général. » dit-il. Ce n'étais pas du tout ce que je m'attendais à entendre, et il fallu un moment à mon esprit pour réaliser. « Il semblait vous pousser dans vos retranchements, en utilisant l'humiliation pour vous faire avancer. C'est... c'est merdique, Princesse, puisque vous vous entraînez à utiliser ce mot, et je suis désolé. Je ne sais que trop ce que c'est. »

« Merci. » suis-je parvenue à dire, encore un peu surprise. « Mais qu'est-ce que... »

« J'ai défié mon père. » dit-il, et je fus très fière de mon manque total de réaction extérieure. « Je lui ai demandé si il avait suggéré au Roi de vous humilier, et il en a ri. Il a dit que notre monarque avait besoin de leçons de paternité de la part de quelqu'un qui avait du succès dans ce domaine, et il a offert ses services. Je ne suis pas sûr du degré de véracité là dedans mais je... m'y suis opposé. »

« Tu t'es battu avec ton père ? » demandais-je, luttant pour garder une voix neutre et je réussissais à peu près.

« J'ai enfoncé l'Épée de Légende dans le sol et je lui ai dit de la soulever, s'il était un si grand homme. Il y a eu... d'autres mots prononcés, sans doute. Surtout quand j'ai découvert que ma... ma mère était récemment décédée, et qu'il avait choisi de ne pas me le dire. Il était... il était fier de lui, pour m'avoir tenu dans l'ignorance afin de m'assurer que je... je reste concentré sur mon entraînement, et qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé fuir mes responsabilités. Et c'était si proche de ce que le Roi vous a dit... »

Il racontait tout sans émotion. Si il n'avait pas fait une pause pour chercher ses mots et ravaler la tristesse que je savais cachée derrière ses yeux impassibles, il n'y aurait eu aucun signe du tout d'à quel point il était dévasté. Je tendais la main et ôtais l'une de ses mains des rênes du cheval pour la saisir fermement dans la mienne.

« Mon père n'a pas essayé de soulever l'Épée, même quand je l'ai traité de lâche. Plusieurs de ses hommes ont commencés à le soutenir, alors je leur ai proposé mon offre à eux aussi. Quand ils ont tous décliné, je leur ai dit que c'était mieux qu'ils n'essaient pas, parce que je pouvais tous les battre, sans arme, avant qu'un seul d'entre eux ne puisse poser la main sur la poignée. J'ai dit que heureusement que j'étais là pour défendre la famille royale, puisque les autres étaient des lâches qui volaient le succès de leurs supérieurs, et qu'ils étaient tous chanceux de pouvoir se reposer sur mes lauriers, comme mon père. »

Je sentais ma mâchoire se décrocher pendant qu'il parlais. Je savais qu'il était compétitif – sa course avec Urbosa me l'avait appris, il y avait longtemps – et il avait déjà manifesté de la colère en mon nom, mais le jumelage de ces deux traits de caractère était complètement différent. Il me dévisagea d'un regard latéral et haussa les épaules avec amertume. « Je ferais mieux de ne pas parler, vraiment. J'ai moins de problèmes quand je garde ma bouche fermée. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Mon père s'est avancé. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il allait vraiment essayer de tester mon offre, mais je pouvais pas lui laisser une longueur d'avance. Je l'ai désarmé et j'ai repoussé le reste de ses hommes avec ses armes. Puis j'ai enfoncé son épée dans un espace entre les dalles, je lui ai jeté son bouclier là où il était étendu dans la poussière, j'ai tiré mon épée hors des pierres où je l'avais laissée, et je suis parti. »

« Combien... Combien d'hommes y avait-il ? »

« Mon père est capitaine, et c'était la plupart de son unité, alors... peut-être cinquante ? »

« Link ! »

« Je n'en ai tué aucun. Ils seront en infériorité numérique pour aujourd'hui, mais Farras a des Gardiens en dehors de la Citadelle, et honnêtement, si Ganon revenait dans la seconde, aucun d'entre eux ne fera le poids de toute façon. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais il n'avait pas encore fini.

« Le Commandant de la Garde – un homme bien, nommé Lucian – m'a arrêté. Il a suggéré que je pourrais avoir besoin de me laisser arrêter. J'ai expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un conflit familial dans lequel d'autres personnes s'étaient impliquées d'elles-même, et Lucian a accepté de me laisser partir, tant que je faisais mon rapport au Roi. »

« Non. » soufflais-je.

Link haussa les épaules. « Alors je l'ai fait. J'ai expliqué au Roi Rhoam que mon père est un lâche, et que j'étais un chevalier malgré lui, pas à cause de lui. J'ai dit que nous avons eu un différent familial lié à la mort de ma mère, et que ses hommes avaient fait preuve de loyauté en défendant leur capitaine. S'il devait y avoir une sanction, je la subirais à la place de mon père. »

Je serrais la main de Link plus fort. « Ça n'a pas été le cas. Qu'a dit mon père ? »

Link a de nouveau haussé les épaules. « Pas grand chose. J'ai finir par dire que peu importe la punition, je serais heureux de la subir à mon retour de la Source de la Force, jusqu'où ma charge m'avait ordonné de voyager dès le lendemain matin. Nous longerions la Montagne de la Mort, où il y avait eu une augmentation de l'activité des monstres, et je ne voulais pas prendre de retard et risquer que ma charge parte sans ma protection. Il m'a remercié pour mon rapport et m'a congédié. »

Il y avait trop de choses à dire je ne pouvais pas choisir une seule réponse. Je voulais le remercier de m'avoir défendue. Je voulais l'absoudre de toute culpabilité. Je voulais l'assurer que je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de sanction à venir. Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été le catalyseur de sa confrontation avec son père. Mais plus que tout autre chose...

« Je suis tellement désolée à propos de ta mère. »

Sa tête se releva brusquement, et il me regarda avec surprise pendant un moment avec que ses traits ne s'adoucissent en une sorte de triste gratitude. « Je vous remercie. Elle... elle était malade depuis... » Il soupira et secoua la tête. « Elle est tombée malade en partant à la recherche de Saria, il y a des années, et elle n'a jamais guéri. Elle a déménagé à Tabantha à cause du climat plus sec, et cela l'a aidé pendant un temps. Son état s'est aggravé, juste avant que je sois nommé chevalier et je... »

« Tu es retourna à Tabantha pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. » finis-je.

Il hocha la tête. « Et lui dire au revoir. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et elle s'est assuré que tout allait bien pour moi avant que je prenne mes fonctions au Château. Elle était si fière de moi... Je me souviendrai toujours du moment où je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, se balançant dans sa chaise au soleil, me faisant signe en souriant pendant que je partais. »

« C'est un bon souvenir à conserver. » acquiesçai-je, et il sourit à nouveau, un peu plus largement cette fois. « J'aurais aimé la rencontrer. »

Il secoua la tête, rejetant dans un souffle ce qui lui servait de rire la plupart du temps. « Elle aurait adoré vous rencontrer. Cependant vous ne m'appréciez pas vraiment à ce moment-là. »

« Non. » reconnaissais-je avec un pincement. « Je regrette que mon obstination à ton égard m'ait coûté la chance de rencontrer une bonne personne. »

« Elle n'espérait pas réellement vous rencontrer en personne, Princesse. » m'assura-t-il. « Ce n'était pas une opportunité perdue, selon elle. »

« J'apprécierais que tu cesse d'être aussi magnanime avec mes défauts. » répliquai-je, et je fus récompensée par un rire audible. Il serra puis relâcha ma main, et la tendit pour apaiser l'étalon qui était devenu de plus en plus agité à mesure que nous parlions. Je regardais le cheval se calmer instantanément.

« Comment cela peut-il fonctionner aussi bien ? » demandai-je en inclinant la tête vers le cheval.

« C'est la seule façon pour eux de comprendre ce que vous ressentez. » répondit-il, joignant le geste à la parole. « Il est capable de sentir si je suis contrarié, perdu, agité ou heureux, mais il n'a aucun moyen de savoir vers qui ce sentiment est dirigé. Tant que je le caresse, il sait que je suis amical envers lui. »

Je regardai l'arrière de la tête de mon cheval, et me demandai s'il était dans un état d'effroi perpétuel, étant donné ma propre détresse et mon angoisse continuelle. Je tendis la main pour lui caresser le cou, et fut surprise de le voir se pencher. Je dû le calmer d'un coup sur les rênes, il avait été si enthousiaste à mon contact.

« C'est un bon garçon. » murmurai-je, et je fut étonnée de le voir secouer la tête et caracoler pendant quelques pas. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder indirectement Link.

Ses yeux étaient doux quand il me regardait. Je n'avais pas vu cela assez longtemps chez quelqu'un pour le reconnaître facilement, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que peut-être – éventuellement – il était fier de moi.

« Il n'a aucune raison de croire que mes échecs sont en quelques sortes liés à lui. » dis-je, peut-être un peu trop sur la défensive.

Link soupira et me lança un regard exaspéré. C'était étrangement plus réconfortant qu'une objection verbalisée. Il ne pensais pas à moi comme une ratée.

Il se trompait. Mais je pouvais me consoler de cette pensée.


End file.
